(Lanjutan) The Arrangement (versi Indonesia)
by el Cierto
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UPDATED! Karena link The Arrangement versi Indonesia yang lama eror dan nggak bisa diapdet, sementara kelanjutan cerita terjemahan dari fanfiksi karya yuugiri-san ini akan saya pos di sini. Disclaimer applied inside.
1. Chapter 5

Seleret sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela di ruang kantor Kazekage adalah hal yang membuat Ino terbangun pagi itu. Yamanaka muda ini merasa agak pusing seiring dengan matanya yang perlahan membuka dan tak pelak merasa kesal oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat jendela itu. Ah, apakah dia lupa menutup tirainya tadi malam? Jam berapa ini? Dan dimana dia?

Pikiran putri Yamanaka itu segera terinterupsi ketika ... _sesuatu _... yang hangat bergerak pelan di bawah dagunya. Perlahan Ino menarik kepalanya sendiri agak ke belakang dan menunduk untuk melihat _sesuatu_ itu.

Dan Ino harus bersusah payah untuk tidak berteriak kaget saat didapatinya bahwa _sesuatu_ itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, yang tanpa dosa meringkuk memeluknya dengan wajah berada di perpotongan lehernya.

Sebenarnya bukan fakta bahwa mereka ternyata benar-benar jatuh tertidur di kantor Gaara yang mengagetkannya, melainkan fakta bahwa Gaara masih tidur yang membuatnya heran.

Tadi malam, Ino telah berencana untuk membangunkan Gaara setelah satu jam tidur karena pria itu tampak tertekan oleh pekerjaannya. Ia tidak sadar kalau kemudian ia sendiri ikut tertidur dengan sang kage muda itu. Dan tampaknya Gaara sendiri juga tak menyadarinya. Padahal Ino membayangkan bahwa jikapun ia yang tertidur, maka saat bangun ia akan mendapati Gaara sudah tenggelam dalam kesibukannya mengurus pekerjaan.

_Tapi inilah kenyataannya, Gaara sang Kazekage, masih tidur dengan pulasnya seperti bayi_.

Sepertinya semalam, kaki Gaara telah bertautan dengan kaki Ino, sementara ujung kakinya yang masih mengenakan sandal menjuntai lemas melewati ujung sofa bed yang mereka tempati. Lengan Gaara masih melingkari tubuh Ino, meskipun sudah agak longgar, dan jemari tangan Ino sendiri berada dalam lautan merah surai pria pemimpin desa Pasir itu.

Ino kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke bantal yang beraroma Camomile, berusaha untuk bergerak sepelan mungkin. Dia tak ingin membangunkan Gaara, merasa kalau pengalaman tidur seperti itu jarang didapatkan Gaara.

Pandangan Ino kemudian beralih ke lantai di dekat meja kerja Gaara. Dan terlihatlah olehnya dua tumpuk dokumen yang ia tata malam sebelumnya dengan Gaara. Tapi kemudian saat ia mengedarkan pandang ke dekat pintu, ia mendapati dua tumpukan lagi terletak tepat di sebelah kanan pintu, seolah seseorang telah masuk dan saat melihat Ino dan Gaara tampak tidur pulas di sofa bed itu, orang yang tak diketahui tersebut dengan sembarang menaruh tumpukan file itu dan segera keluar dari situ secepatnya.

_Mereka terus menumpukkan file-file ini saat aku tak berada di sini. Seminggu ini aku selalu pulang awal dan mereka akan terus menumpukkan file-file itu saat aku tak berada di tempat._

Awalnya Ino pikir Gaara hanya melebih-lebihkan saja soal itu. Sekarang ketika ia mendapati dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dia jadi bisa menyimpulkan bahwa tak seharusnya ia menuduh Gaara sebagai seorang yang melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Seperti kena sihir, dokumen tadi malam telah bertambah hingga dua kali lipat.

_Sihir yang mengerikan ..._

Gaara bergerak sedikit sambil merintih pelan dan Ino tanpa sadar mulai membelai punggung pria itu, sebagaimana yang akan ia lakukan pada bayi yang membutuhkan ketenangan.

Ino mulai bingung apakah akan menjadi keputusan yang tepat untuk membiarkan sang Kage terus tidur seperti itu. Ia tak yakin Gaara akan senang saat dia bangun dan mendapati bahwa dirinya telah tidur lebih dari satu jam. Dan kemungkinan dia akan marah saat dilihatnya pekerjaannya telah menumpuk berkali lipat ketika dia _tidak tahu_.

Akhirnya Ino memutuskan bahwa akan lebih baik jika ia membangunkan Gaara. Diliriknya jam yang bertengger di atas rak. Jarum jam menunjukkan waktu telah lima belas menit lewat dari jam tujuh pagi. _Well, masih cukup pagi._

Ino merunduk sedikit hingga mulutnya mendekati telinga Gaara dan memanggil nama sang Kage muda. "Gaara?"

Pria itu bergeming.

Ino menepuk pundak Gaara pelan. "Gaara, bangun. Sudah pagi."

Gaara mengucek kedua matanya yang tertutup sebelum kemudian membukanya dengan perlahan. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, sepasang mata hijaunya hanya menatap Ino lurus-lurus, tampak bingung dan linglung, sebelum kemudian dia mengerjap dan logikanya segera terkumpul dengan sempurna.

Ino tersenyum. "Selamat pagi."

Manik hijau itu membelalak mendapati sang Yamanaka begitu dekat dengannya dan selama sekejap Ino bisa melihat pria itu tampak ketakutan.

"Hei, jangan khawatir. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Lengan Ino dengan segera kembali melingkari tubuh sang Kage, kemudian tangannya merayap naik ke belakang kepala bersurai merah itu dan ia pun menyatukan keningnya dengan kening pria itu.

Mata _aquamarine-_nya bertemu dengan mata hijau Gaara yang tampak kebingungan. Perlahan ketegangan Gaara mengendur, pria itu jadi lebih tenang dalam pelukan sang kunoichi Yamanaka, matanya memejam dan napasnya menjadi lebih teratur.

Setidaknya reaksi Gaara jauh lebih baik dari yang semula ia bayangkan. Sambil tetap membelai punggung Gaara dengan lembut, Ino memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Kage muda itu. Gaara tampak lebih segar setelah tidur beberapa jam lamanya. Tapi, dia masih perlu tidur lebih lama lagi. "Selamat pagi," Ino mengulangi sapaannya.

Gaara membuka matanya dan menatapnya, ekspresinya tak terbaca. "Selamat pagi, Ino." Suaranya agak serak dan dia berdehem beberapa kali hingga dirasanya tenggorokannya sudah kembali normal.

Sementara Ino merasa heran mengapa sapaan Gaara terdengar begitu berbeda hanya karena kali ini Gaara menyebut namanya di belakang sapaan itu. Pria itu kemudian menarik salah satu tangannya yang melingkari tubuh Ino dan menggosok matanya dengan buku-buku jarinya. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya.

Sekali lagi Ino melirik ke arah jam di atas rak. "Jam 7 lewat." Ia tahu Gaara selalu berangkat dari rumah jam 8 pagi sehingga ia ragu jika sekarang Gaara akan merasa terlambat untuk bekerja.

"Ini pagi?" tanya Gaara lagi, terdengar ragu.

"Yah."

Kazekage bersurai merah itu menyipitkan mata ke arah Ino, seolah sedang berpikir bahwa gadis itu tengah menarik-narik kakinya. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah jendela. Sinar matahari telah menerobos masuk ke dalam kantornya. Dia kembali menoleh ke arah Ino kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas bantal. "Sudah pagi. Aku benar-benar tertidur."

"Aku akan menganggapnya sebuah terobosan baru. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Ino saat Gaara kembali melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling pinggang Ino, seolah dia sudah biasa melakukan itu sebelumnya.

"Aku merasa ... sudah beristirahat."

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau tidur malam dengan nyenyak?"

Gaara berpikir sejenak kemudian berkata. "Sejauh yang bisa kuingat, ya." Ia menatap Ino lekat, seolah ingin menanyainya sesuatu. Tangan yang ada di pinggang Ino terasa berkedut, dan akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya, "Ini pertama kalinya aku tidak bermimpi."

Ino mengerjap. Kankurou memang telah menyebutkan tentang mimpi buruk yang biasa dialami Gaara. Kakak laki-laki Kazekage itu tak menjelaskan padanya secara mendetail dan Ino tak cukup berani untuk menanyakannya. Tetapi dari ekspresi Gaara yang tampak lega oleh karena ketiadaan mimpi tersebut, ia rasa Gaara tak pernah mengasosiasikan mimpi dengan hal yang baik. "_Well, _sebenarnya mimpi buruk baru saja dimulai," ucap Ino pelan.

Gaara menatap sang Yamanaka, bingung. Ino menunjuk ke arah belakang Gaara. Pria itu segera memutar tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Ino. Matanya mendarat pada tumpukan kertas baru di dekat pintu.

"Pekerjaan lagi," bisik Gaara dan Ino seolah bisa merasakan 'nyawa' pria itu baru saja dicabut darinya. Rasanya menyedihkan bahwa dia terus menyesali fakta bahwa ia telah tertidur. Gaara mendesah panjang, salat satu lengannya kini menutupi matanya.

Ino memandang sang Kazekage dan mengamati wajah pria itu dengan seksama. Mulut Gaara tampak sedikit tertarik ke bawah hingga membentuk sebuah kerutan yang tak pernah Ino jumpai sebelumnya. _Gaara cemberut?_ "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gaara tak mengacuhkannya.

Dengan lembut Ino meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke dada sang Kazekage. Gadis itu bisa merasakan jantung Gaara berdetak dengan pelan. "Halo?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Ino mendesah. "Hei, aku tahu kau akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena ketiduran, tapi aku, sekali ini, benar-benar senang kau mau tidur."

Dan perkataan Ino itu akhirnya berhasil membuat Gaara bereaksi. Dia menurunkan lengan yang menutupi matanya dan memandang Ino. "Kau senang?"

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Well, seorang gadis tak akan senang melihat tunangannya membunuh dirinya sendiri di depan matanya. Sebenarnya aku mengkhawatirkanmu, dan itu aku, sebagai orang yang bukan benar-benar tunanganmu, mengatakan hal ini. Jika aku tak di sini, aku ragu kau akan makan makanan selain suplemen makanan yang dengan kukuh mau terus kau simpan itu. Dan tak lupa juga, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatmu benar-benar tidur selama tujuh hari aku berada di sini." Ino tersenyum pada Gaara.

Dengan tingkah laku Gaara yang seperti ini, Ino mulai berpikir bahwa Gaara memang benar-benar membutuhkan seorang wanita dalam hidupnya. Tak hanya karena desa mengharuskannya begitu, tapi lebih karena pria itu membutuhkan seseorang yang memerhatikan kesehatannya dan mencegahnya dari kematian dini.

Gaara tak mengatakan apapun, tapi ia tak lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Ino.

Ino kemudian menunjuk ke arah tumpukan kertas di lantai. "Aku sebenarnya heran, tapi kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk mempekerjakan seorang asisten? Kau tahu 'kan, yang bisa membantumu untuk memfilter semua dokumen itu. Tentunya tak semua dokumen harus diperiksa olehmu sendiri 'kan?"

"Selama ini aku selalu bisa mengerjakannya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun," ucapnya, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya, seolah ingin menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk berkata-kata lagi.

Ino bisa menangkap maksud perkataan Gaara itu. Sang Kazekage selalu berusaha dengan baik untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya seorang diri hingga masalah _pertunangan_ ini terjadi. Pria itu begitu mudah ditebak, kadang.

Ino kemudian menelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau suka lembur?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Gaara menatapnya sekilas. "Lembur membuatku merasa dibutuhkan."

_Merasa dibutuhkan, tak diragukan lagi, _pikir Ino, lalu mendesah. Dia tahu kalau dirinya tak punya hak untuk menghakimi Gaara. Pria itu telah menjadi seorang Kazekage selama kurang lebih empat belas tahun, dan hasil usahanya dapat dilihat sekarang. Bagaimana Suna telah bertumbuh menjadi desa ninja yang besar dan sejahtera. Ia ingin memberitahu Gaara bahwa dia telah sukses akan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Kage. Bahkan, Gaara sudah _terlalu_ sukses untuk itu. Tetapi apakah pantas mempertaruhkan segalanya demi hal itu? Bahkan sampai mempertaruhkan kesehatan dan kebahagiaannya sendiri?

Dengan pelan Ino menepuk pundak Gaara. "Hei, untuk hari ini saja," ucapnya, "jika kau mengizinkanku, aku akan membantumu menyortir semua dokumen itu. Aku cukup berpengalaman dalam hal dokumentasi dan pemecahan kode karena bekerja di Divisi Intelejen Konoha selama lima tahun ini. Jadi, aku rasa aku tak akan merepotkanmu. Kita bisa membagi dokumen-dokumen itu berdasar tingkat kepentingannya, menyelesaikan bagian yang perlu diselesaikan hari ini, dan menyisihkan bagian yang tidak begitu penting. Dan kemudian kita bisa sarapan sekaligus makan siang di rumah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Gaara tak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Ino dengan heran. Sekilas tampak keraguan di matanya, seperti saat Ino memintanya memakan tomat di omeletnya. Seolah pria itu sedang berpikir apakah dia bisa memercayai Ino. Selama sedetik Ino mengira kalau Gaara akan menolak tawarannya itu. Karenanya Ino cukup terkejut—meski merasa senang—saat kemudian Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, menghadapnya dan sepasang lengan yang tampak ragu itu kembali melingkari tubuhnya. Tangan besar Gaara merengkuh punggung Ino, wajahnya kembali menyuruk ke bawah dagu Ino, hidungnya menekan leher sang gadis, persis seperti malam sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Gaara singkat, suaranya sedikit teredam oleh leher Ino dan bantal.

Sementara Ino hanya bisa membelalak tak percaya. "Kau tak berniat untuk kembali tidur, 'kan?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Karena kita akan bersama-sama menyortir dokumen itu nanti, bisakah kita seperti ini selama setengah jam saja?"

Sekali lagi Ino merasa dirinya terseret dalam gelombang perasaan yang aneh. Gaara mulai meminta hal-hal yang di luar nalar—teh Camomile, ayam rebus, merapat manja di tempat tidur—belakangan ini. Ino tidak merasa keberatan akan hal itu—sebenarnya—malahan ia merasa senang saat Gaara meminta sesuatu padanya. Hal itu membuatnya merasa Gaara mulai membuka diri terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak akan percaya jika tak melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri. Kau suka tidur meringkuk?" tanya Ino lembut sementara kedua lengannya merengkuh pundak sang Kage muda dan tangannya mulai memainkan helain merah di bagian belakang kepala Kage muda itu.

"Aku baru menyadarinya tadi malam," aku Gaara lirih. "Bagiku, itu adalah yang pertama kalinya bisa tidur dengan seseorang selama dua puluh sembilan tahun ini."

Tentu saja, Ino memercayainya. Dan karena Yamanaka muda itu memercayainya maka hatinya merasa begitu sedih mendengar pengakuan sang Kazekage itu. Ia tak yakin ada orang lain yang bisa mengerti Gaara lebih baik daripada Naruto, tetapi untuk suatu alasan, ia merasa ia bisa memahami pria ini. "Jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan sebuah pelukan," ucap Ino dengan seceria mungkin, mencoba untuk mengenyahkan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba memenuhi rongga dadanya. _Pertama kalinya selama dua puluh sembilan tahun ..._ Alangkah menyakitkannya bagi seorang manusia untuk menjalani hidup selama itu tanpa pernah mendapat pelukan satu kali pun? Tanpa sadar pelukannya pada Gaara mengerat. "Baiklah. Asal kau tak sampai tertidur lagi, atau kita tak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya," ucapnya kemudian dengan bercanda.

"Aku tahu."

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam. Hening mengisi ruangan itu. Takut jika Gaara sampai tertidur, Ino menyentil kepala sang Kage dengan ujung hidungnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Iwate mengirimkan beberapa barang kemarin."

"Apa kau suka potnya?"

"Ya, potnya sangat cantik. Aku melihat koleksi kaktusmu juga. Aku meletakkannya tanpa izinmu di dekat jendela. Aku tadinya merencanakan untuk menatanya bersama tapi ..." Ino menggantung kalimatnya saat ia ingat bahwa Gaara akan merasa bersalah lagi jika ia mengungkit soal ia yang tidak pulang ke rumah tadi malam. Akhirnya ia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan, "tapi aku merasa bosan jadi akhirnya kutata sendiri deh. Tapi tentu saja kau bebas untuk mengubahnya nanti saat kita pulang."

"Aku percaya kau sudah menatanya dengan baik," ujar Gaara.

Dan mereka pun terdiam lagi.

Ino berusaha untuk mencari topik lainnya lagi yang bisa ia bicarakan dengan Gaara. Topik yang ringan dan tak akan membuat pria itu merasa bersalah atau apa. Dan ia sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara saat dengan tiba-tiba pintu ruang kantor Gaara itu menjeblak terbuka dengan sosok Kankurou berdiri dengan balutan tuniknya yang biasa, tampak kacau balau. "Gaara apa kau-!"

Ino membeku.

Kankurou sendiri seolah tersihir menjadi batu, tegak kaku berdiri di tengah kantor Gaara seiring dengan pandangannya yang jatuh pada sofa bed di hadapannya. Ditutupnya pintu dengan pelan. Wajahnya memerah sebelum kemudian menjadi ungu. "Oh ... sial ..."

Dengan pelan—atau dengan penuh aura yang mengancam—Gaara melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino kemudian bangkit dan duduk. Dengan pelan pula, dia menarik kakinya yang menjuntai melwati ujung sofa dan memijakkannya ke lantai sebelum kemudian mendongak menatap Kankurou dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dibaca, seolah sang kakak tidak sedang memergokinya berada di tempat tidur dengan seorang wanita.

Ino mendesah dan menggelengkan kepala, lalu ikut duduk dan merapikan rambutnya. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menerka apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam kepala Kankurou saat itu. Karena apapun itu, ia tahu ia harus menghadapinya selama sebulan ia di Suna ini, jika tidak selama sisa hidupnya.

Kankurou menatap Ino lalu Gaara, lalu kembali ke Ino lagi. "Ino ... kau di sini ...," ucapnya lemas.

Ino mengedik. "Kaget 'kan?"

Sementara itu Gaara kelihatan tenang-tenang saja. "Apa ada masalah?"

Kankurou tampak tercekat selama sesaat sebelum kemudian ia melangkah mundur dan menubruk tumpukan dokumen di belakangnya. "Yah, tidak ... sepertinya tidak." Pria itu tampak berusaha mengumpulkan ketenangannya kembali. "Aku ingin menanyakan padamu soal penjagaan gerbang hari ini. Istri Shin akan melahirkan dan ia menanyakan apakah ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya untuk satu hari ini saja. Aku ke rumahmu, tapi kau tak ada di sana. Aku mengetuk pintunya tapi tak seorang pun yang menjawab jadi aku khawatir kalau Ino ... yah ..."

"Aku aman," ucap Ino datar.

Gaara segera menanggapi laporan Kankurou itu, sepenuhnya mengabaikan hal-hal lain yang dipikirkan sang kakak. "Beritahu Nobu tentang perubahan mendadak shift ini. Dia sedang tidak dalam misi, juga sedang tidak mendapat tugas apapun. Selama itu, Hayao akan bisa menangani gerbang sendirian sampai Nobu datang." Mata Gaara tak sedetik pun beralih dari Kankurou.

Kankurou balas menatapnya.

"Ada lagi hal yang kau perlukan?" tanya Gaara.

Kankurou menunjuk Gaara lalu Ino. "Kalian berdua ... kalian berdua tadi saling berpelukan ... 'kan?"

Sedikit pun Gaara tak mengerjap. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sementara Ino memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan rambutnya.

"Yah ... aku hanya ... tak mengira kalian ... akan seperti itu ..."

"Kau tak harus melihatnya, jika kau mengetuk pintu terlebih daulu, sebagaimana yang selalu kukatakan padamu," ujar Gaara datar. Nada suaranya sama sekali tidak meninggi, tapi mungkin karena lamanya masa yang telah ia jalani sebagai seorang Kazekage yang membuat setiap kata yang ia ucapkan penuh dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

Kankurou mendelik pada Gaara dan Ino. "Apa kalian berdua ...?"

Gaara berdiri, beranjak dari sofa bed. "Bebaskan Shin dari tugasnya," tukasnya tegas.

Kankurou angkat tangan. "Oke. Oke. Aku mengerti." Pandangannya kemudian beralih kepada Ino.

Ino melambaikan tangan dengan lemas.

Setelah melihat ke arah dua orang itu sekali lagi, Kankurou pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Gaara menghela napas, pundaknya mengendur. Dia terus membelakangi Ino seiring dengan gerakannya memunguti kertas yang tadi sempat diinjak Kankurou sebelum kemudian kembali berdiri tegak. Kankurou sepertinya telah meninggalkan jejak kaki yang begitu kentara di atas kertas-kertas itu. Tangan Gaara gemetar selagi ia memegang kertas-kertas itu.

Dengan cepat Ino bangun dan mendekati Gaara dari belakang. Salah satu tangannya merangkul pinggang pria itu sementara tangan satunya meraih kertas yang dipegang Gaara dengan gemetaran itu. "Sangat aneh ya rasanya?"

Gaara menoleh padanya. Mata yang semula sudah tampak lebih tenang beberapa menit sebelumnya kini telah kembali tampak tegang. Kerut di dahinya pun kembali terlihat. "Aku akan bicara padanya agar dia tidak salah paham."

"Psh! Aku tak keberatan. Kankurou hanya akan membesar-besarkan hal ini jika kita berusaha menjelaskannya." Ino kemudian melihat kertas yang baru saja diambilnya dari tangan Gaara. "Sekarang ini yang lebih penting adalah mulai menyelesaikan peker—hei, apa ini?" Ino berjengit begitu matanya melihat dengan jelas isi kertas yang dipegangnya. "_Yang terhormat Kazekage-sama, sungguh menyakitkan rasanya mengetahui hati Anda telah dimiliki oleh wanita lain. Andai saja saya tahu kalau Anda menyukai wanita berambut pirang, saya tak akan segan untuk memperkenalkan putri saya, Minami. Dia—"_

Gaara segera menyambar kertas dari tangan Ino itu, meremasnya dan kemudian melemparkannya ke lantai dengan _cuek_nya.

Dan Ino harus menahan tawa melihat hal itu. "Kau mendapat surat dari penggemarmu?" tanyanya seperti tak percaya.

Gaara berdeham. "Ya, kadang."

Ino pun segera berjongkok di depan tumpukan dokumen dan mulai mencari-cari dokumen atau surat-surat yang tidak penting lainnya. Dalam tiga menit saja, ia telah berhasil menemukan sepuluh surat cinta dari wanita yang tak dikenal, dan lebih aneh lagi tiga surat cinta dari _pria_ yang tak dikenal. Ino menggeleng takjub selagi ia menggenggam hasil temuannya itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Gaara. "Kau membiarkan saja hal-hal tak penting seperti ini mengganggumu?"

"Semua yang ditujukan kepada Kazekage harus diserahkan langsung kepada Kazekage. Aku yang membuat peraturan itu. Aku tidak bisa melanggarnya, meskipun aku berharap aku bisa," ucap Gaara lalu duduk di samping Ino dan menyilangkan kaki. Dia meraih setumpuk surat yang ditunjukkan Ino dan mulai mengamatinya. Wajahnya sedikit merona, sepertinya malu karena Ino harus melihat surat-surat itu.

Ino hanya bisa menggeleng tak percaya. "Jadi selama ini kau telah menerima surat cinta bersama dengan dokumen penting lainnya? Siapa yang membawakan file-file ini padamu?"

"Setiap pesan yang berasal dari luar desa akan dikirimkan langsung dari departemen bea cukai kami sementara pesan yang berasal dari dalam desa akan dikirimkan melalui Baki."

"Mereka tidak memfilternya?"

"Peraturannya—"

Dengan gemas Ino meremas surat-surat cinta itu hingga menjadi gumpalan seperti bola. "Ini sungguh menggelikan. Aku akan bicara kepada pegawai yang bertugas di departemen bea cukai dan Baki untuk berhenti mengirimkan surat cinta dari wanita—atau pria—manapun kepada calon suamiku."

Gaara mendongak dari kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya, sekali lagi wajahnya tak menyiratkan ekspresi apapun.

Ino menaikkan alis, mengedikkan bahu. "Apa? Akan lebih meyakinkan 'kan kalau perintah itu datang dariku? Aku akan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku cemburu orang-orang mengirimimu surat cinta."

Gaara spontan memalingkan muka, lalu mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Dan kemudian keduanya terhanyut dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Hanya suara kertas yang dibolak-balik dan suara gumpalan kertas yang masuk ke dalam tempat sampah di depan keduanya yang mengisi ruangan itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Ketika waktu menunjukkan tiga puluh menit lewat dari jam delapan pagi, mereka mendapati bahwa hampir sepertiga dari tumpukan dokumen itu tak lebih dari file-file sampah. Dan saat akhirnya mereka selesai, _mood_ Gaara jadi jauh lebih baik.

Mereka berdua telah membagi dokumen-dokumen yang ada menjadi tiga tumpukan berdasarkan tingkat kepentingannya. Sepertinya dokumen paling penting di antara semuanya adalah beberapa laporan misi yang perlu disetujui dan diteruskan kepada Temari untuk penugasannya. Sisanya adalah permintaan dagang, pertanyaan dan penyelidikan dari koloni Suna tentang penerimaan murid baru di akademi Suna dan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan desa ninja lainnya.

Ino meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. "Sepertinya kau sudah tahu pekerjaan mana yang sekarang harus kau dahulukan."

"Ya, sekarang setelah semuanya tertata, aku jadi merasa lebih baik," ucap Gaara sambil dengan hati-hati membungkus kotak makanan yang dibawa Ino untuknya tadi malam dengan syal ungu milik Ino. Ia menoleh pada sang Yamanaka. "Dan kita bisa sarapan sekaligus makan siang bersama." Pria itu berusaha untuk senyaman mungkin dengan fakta bahwa ia harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya sementara waktu hanya untuk makan.

Ino balas memandang tatapan Gaara itu dengan penuh pengertian. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kau tetap di sini saja dan menyelesaikan apa-apa yang perlu kau selesaikan dulu? Aku akan secepatnya ke pasar, memasak makanan dan membawanya kemari sehingga kau tak perlu repot bolak-balik ke kantor dan rumah pagi ini. Kau setuju?"

Gaara kelihatan lega, tapi ia berkata, "Apa kau marah?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Karena kita 'kan sudah berencana untuk sarapan sekaligus makan siang di rumah."

Ino tertawa. Oh, Gaara benar-benar tipe _people pleaser_, suka menyenangkan orang lain. "Jangan khawatir soal itu. Sebagai gantinya atas sarapan sekaligus makan siang yang tak romantis di kantormu ini, pulanglah lebih awal malam ini. Oke?" Ia menatap Gaara penuh harap. Dan terkejut—tapi senang sekali—saat Gaara langsung mengangguk mengiyakannya tanpa pikir-pikir lagi.

Gaara sudah berada di belakang mejanya, siap untuk mulai bekerja sebelum kemudian ia mendongak melihat Ino dan berucap, "Aku mau goreng daging sapi untuk malam ini ..."

Ino meraih buntalan berisi kotak makanan bekas wadah makan malam Gaara kemudian memondongnya dengan sebelah lengan. Satu lagi permintaan dari Gaara. Dan Ino tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum mendapatinya. "Goreng daging sapi? Oke. Lalu bagaimana dengan sarapan sekaligus makan siangnya? Aku berencana untuk membuat _sandwich_. Apalagi di rumah sudah ada telur dan acar."

Gaara sudah mulai membaca dokumen di mejanya, namun sekali lagi ia mendongak saat didengarnya perkataan Ino itu. "Selama kau yang membuatnya, aku percaya rasanya pasti enak."

Dan Ino pun mau tak mau tercengang oleh pujian itu. Ia merasa bahwa pengaruh Kankurou pastilah masih bercokol di otak Gaara. "Aku nanti akan mampir ke tempat Baki sebelum kembali ke sini. Dan semoga sebelum itu, dia tak lagi mengirimimu surat-surat aneh itu."

Gaara tampak ragu sebelum kemudian ia berkata, "Apa kau baik-baik saja pergi sendirian? Apa perlu aku meminta Temari atau orang lain untuk mengawalmu?"

Ino mengernyit. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku selalu pergi ke pasar sendirian _toh_. Kenapa?"

Gaara menatap Ino sejenak, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ..."

Ino menunggu Gaara untuk menjelaskan maksud perkataannya itu, namun ketika dilihatnya pria itu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, ia pun hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku akan kembali kemari sebelum jam 11. Aku ingin mandi juga soalnya. Tapi tak akan lama."

Gaara hanya mengangguk, tampaknya sudah benar-benar larut dalam pekerjaannya.

Sekali lagi Ino memandang Gaara dengan tatapan khawatir sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah keluar ruangan. Tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi sang Kage, gadis Yamanaka itu menutup pintunya dengan sepelan mungkin, tanpa suara sedikitpun.

Ino menghela napas begitu sudah berada di luar. Hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Gaara sangat sederhana tapi juga rumit.

Yamanaka muda itu segera membalikkan tubuh dan nyaris berteriak saat dilihatnya Kankurou bersender tak jauh dari situ.

"Bukannya kau ditugaskan untuk membebas-tugaskan seseorang dari tugasnya menjaga gerbang?" tanya Ino seiring langkahnya menyusuri koridor menuju aula.

Kankurou mengikuti langkah Ino dan berjalan mengiringi langkah gadis itu. "Apa kau menghabiskan malam di kantor Gaara?"

Ino menatap pria itu dengan curiga. "Ya. Ada masalah?"

"Kalian berdua tidak ..."

Ino menatap sinis pada kakak Kazekage itu. "Oh, kau pasti berpikiran kotor lagi deh. Apakah hanya itu yang ada di kepalamu?"

Kankurou tampak sedikit kesal mendengarnya. "Tentu saja tidak, Aku hanya khawatir soal Gaara. Hanya itu."

Ino mendengus, merasa tersinggung. "Khawatir soal apa?"

Kankurou mengedik. "Khawatir soal ... yah ..." Dia lalu menoleh pada Ino dengan cepat. "Kau tak bisa menyalahkanku jika aku khawatir."

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu atas _apapun_," ucap Ino, memindahkan kotak makanan dalam pondongannya dari sisi satu ke sisi lainnya. "Dan sungguh, aku merasa adalah hal yang baik kau mengkhawatirkan adikmu."

Kankurou memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Bukannya aku tak memercayaimu atau apa. Kita 'kan telah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya ..."

Ino menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu yang mengarah ke lapangan. Dia menoleh pada Kankurou, menatap pria itu dari atas ke bawah. Diliriknya pundak Kankurou yang sedikit membungkuk, bagaimana sikap tubuh pria itu saat ini. Sementara dari luar ia selalu tampak tenang, penuh percaya diri dan sedikit sombong, Kankurou tampak tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Ino menghela napas. "Dengar. Tadi malam itu, Gaara tidak pulang jadi aku kemari untuk membawakannya makan malam. Dia tertidur di atas mejanya." Yamanaka muda itu tak kuasa untuk menahan cengirannya saat memorinya kembali memutar gambaran Gaara yang tampak kebingungan dengan gulungan perkamen di salah satu pipinya. "Dia lalu makan, dan kemudian aku memintanya untuk beristirahat. Aku ingin berbicara padanya, jadi aku memintanya untuk berbaring di tempat tidur. Setelah ragu-ragu sesaat, ia akhirnya bilang 'baiklah', dan kemudian kami pun berbaring di tempat tidur bersama, saling berbicara. Tentang pekerjaan dan semacamnya."

Kankurou tampak tidak nyaman. Ia tampak berpikir keras akan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Setelah sesaat diam ia pun berkata, "Apa yang ia katakan tentang pekerjaannya?"

Ino mengedik. "Ia bilang ia sibuk bekerja, dan bilang kalau itulah salah satu alasan kenapa ia tak ingin menikah karena ia merasa tak akan bisa menyeimbangkan prioritasnya dengan baik. Dia berpikir kalau aku ... tidak senang saat dia tak pulang tepat waktu. Daripada tidak senang, jujur saja, aku lebih pada khawatir." Dia mendelik pada Kankurou. "Dia nampaknya berpikiran bahwa semua wanita harus diutamakan melebihi apapun. Kau tidak mengajarinya hal ini 'kan?"

Kankurou mengangkat tangan. "Tidak. Sungguh, aku tak mengajarinya soal itu. Aku rasa dia sendiri yang menyimpulkannya seperti itu."

Kankurou sepertinya jujur kali ini, tapi Ino ragu jika Gaara menyimpulkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan wanita itu sendiri.

"Dan, aku tak tahu kenapa aku harus melaporkan ini padamu, tapi sebenarnya Gaara memelukku tadi malam saat aku menyinggung soal pulang. Dia memintaku untuk tinggal. Jadi aku pun tak jadi pulang. Kami baik-baik saja dengan hal itu. Dia jatuh tertidur di tengah-tengah pembicaraan. Dan kurasa akupun demikian. Sekian. Akhir cerita." Ino mendengus. "Atau kau berharap sesuatu terjadi? Dasar mesum!"

Kankurou menatap Ino tak percaya. "Gaara memelukmu? Benarkah?"

Satu tangan Ino terangkat, menyerah. "Kankurou. Cukup. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Gaara. Aku mengerti. Sungguh. Tapi," Ino lalu menyentuh salah satu pundak Kankurou dan meremasnya. "Dia bukan lagi seorang anak. Dia mungkin agak berbeda dari pria kebanyakan sehingga kau ingin melindunginya sebisa mungkin. Tetapi ada hal-hal dalam hidup yang harus ia alami sendiri. Kau tahu 'kan, untuk belajar."

"Aku tahu itu," sahut Kankurou dengan enggan. Ia sepertinya masih tidak yakin.

Ino menyeringai. "Atau kau berpikir kalau aku akan merusaknya?"

Wajah Kankurou seketika merah padam. "Tentu saja aku tidak berpikir begitu!"

"Ya, tentu saja," gumam Ino. Dia lalu melangkah keluar dan segera menapakkan kakinya di lapangan. Senang rasanya hari masih agak pagi sehingga matahari belum terlalu menyengat kulit, lalu saat dia menoleh ke sekelilingnya ia mendapati Kankurou berusaha mengejarnya.

"Tunggu! Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud begitu! Sungguh!"

Ino tertawa, lalu berhenti di tengah lapangan untuk menunggu Kankurou menghampirinya. "Oh yeah? Lalu apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Aku hanya ...," Kankurou menggaruk kepalanya, gelisah. "Hanya saja Gaara tak pernah membuka diri pada orang lain dengan mudah. Benar-benar _tidak pernah_. Jadi aku kira ... sejak kau datang, dia jadi seperti ini ... Bagaimana mengatakannya ... Dia tampak lebih tenang."

_Berbicara denganmu ... menenangkanku ..._

Sesuatu dalam diri Ino tiba-tiba bergolak. Ia tak tahu apa itu, hanya saja rasanya tidak nyaman. Dia segera mengendalikan dirinya dan tersenyum pada Kankurou. "Ini akan membuat misi berjalan dengan baik. Semakin dekat aku dengannya, semakin baik misinya."

Dagu Kankurou menegang saat ia menatap Ino untuk beberapa saat dalam diam. Setelah itu ekspresinya melembut. "Kau benar." Jeda, lalu lanjutnya, "_Well_, lepas dari soal misi ini, aku rasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu."

Ino mengerutkan alis. "Terima kasih untuk apa?"

Kankurou tak langsung menjawab, tampak berpikir keras akan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. Tampaknya ia tak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat _toh_. Akhirnya dia hanya mengedik. "Untuk segalanya. Apa lagi?" Dia menepuk pundak Ino. "Sampai jumpa lagi. Kau mau pulang 'kan?"

"Hanya sebentar. Lalu ke pasar, dan kembali lagi ke kantor Gaara untuk mengantar makan siangnya."

Kankurou mengangguk. "Baguslah. Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa kau mungkin perlu seorang pengawal. Beberapa putri delegasi itu berjalan-jalan pagi ini. Mereka mungkin bisa menyulitkanmu."

"Mereka selalu menyulitkanku," ucap Ino.

"Mungkin mereka akan _lebih_ menyulitkanmu hari ini."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Kankurou menyeringai sedih. "Chuunin yang mengirimkan dokumen ke kantor Gaara di tengah malam. Aku rasa kau tak tahu itu, tapi mereka melihat kalian berdua tampak mesra sekali di atas tempat tidur. Dan kau tahu kan bagaimana rumor seperti ini menyebar ..."

Tiba-tiba Ino merasa pusing. _Hebat ... benar-benar hebat ..._

:::

Setelah mencuci kotak makanan bekas makan malam Gaara dan mandi cepat, Ino segera pergi ke pasar. Gadis ini merasa bahagia. Apa yang ia dan Gaara alami malam sebelumnya itu merupakan sesuatu yang baru bagi mereka. Dan, mengesampingkan suasana aneh saat Kankurou terus mengganggunya dengan ... memangnya Kankurou mengganggunya dengan apa? Ninja Pengendali Boneka itu jelas ingin memberitahunya sesuatu, tapi kemudian dia malah sibuk membahas hal-hal yang tak jelas juntrungannya dan melupakan perhatian untuk adik laki-lakinya yang sudah berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun itu.

Menyibakkan poni sampingnya, Ino kemudian menyapa orang-orang yang ia jumpai di jalan menuju pasar. _Sandwich ... sandwich_. Di rumah ia masih punya persediaan telur dan acar. Jadi, mungkin ia hanya perlu sedikit ham? Dan mungkin juga keju. Ino berharap ia bisa mendapatkan keduanya.

"Ino-san!" seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Ino menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut saat dilihatnya Masami berlari ke arahnya, melambai-lambai dengan hebohnya. Di belakangnya, Iwate tampak berjalan santai, seolah sudah terbiasa mendapati temannya berlari meninggalkannya dengan tiba-tiba. Tentu saja, fakta bahwa kedua anak muda itu jalan bersama segera mengusik pikiran Ino.

"Masami? Dan Iwate-kun?" Ino nyaris tersedak saat Masami memeluknya erat dan memutar tubuhnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Selamat pagi, Ino-san," ucap Iwate begitu ia sampai di samping Ino. "Belanja?"

Ino tertawa sambil berusaha tetap menjaga keseimbangannya saat akhirnya Masami melepaskan pelukannya. "Yah, belanja makanan. Kalian berdua?"

Masami mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling dengan matanya yang besar. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan, tetapi Temari-san sedang sibuk. Jadi, Temari-san menyuruh Iwate-kun untuk menjadi pengawalku hari ini." Dia menunjuk ke arah Iwate dengan kedua tangannya, seolah hendak mengatakan "taa-daa!"

"Tentu saja," ucap Ino sambil memandang Iwate lalu ke Masami, lalu kembali lagi ke Iwate.

"Bisakah kami pergi denganmu ke pasar? Temari-san selalu menentukan kemana sebaiknya kami pergi, tapi Iwate-kun tak bilang apa-apa, jadi kami benar-benar tak tahu kemana kami akan pergi. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin kau beli untuk makan siang! Apa kau akan makan siang dengan Gaara-sama? Apa yang akan kau buat hari ini?" Gadis itu terus mengoceh sambil memainkan helain rambutnya yang tercerai dari gelungan di sisi kepalanya. "Apakah itu arah menuju pasar? Ayo!" Masami segera melesat ke arah yang ditunjuknya, dan untungnya—bagi Ino—itu adalah arah yang benar.

Gadis Yamanaka itu mau tak mau merasa heran pada Iwate, yang dengan menyedihkannya menggaruki rambut pirang-abunya sementara matanya melihat Masami yang seolah menari-nari sepanjang jalan menuju pasar. "Wah, sepertinya kau akan sibuk." Ino berkata sementara mereka berjalan perlahan, tapi memastikan untuk tetap menjaga si gadis Pippu dalam jangkauan visual mereka.

"Dia itu selalu penasaran tentang apapun di sekitarnya. Dia mengeluh saat aku tak memberitahunya apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi aku pikir akan lebih baik baginya untuk melihat sekelilingnya saja," sahut Iwate, matanya menatap lurus ke arah Masami, yang tampak terpesona dengan sebentuk bunga kaktus dalam pot yang terletak di depan rumah penduduk.

"Apa kau yakin itu aman? Masami tidak terbiasa membuat keputusan sendiri," kata Ino.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu. Kami baru bersama sekitar satu jam, jadi aku tak tahu pasti. Dia belum membuat keputusan apapun sejak aku menjemputnya dari menara tadi."

Ino menoleh dan menatap anak laki-laki di sampingnya itu dengan senyum penuh pengertian. "Ah, sepertinya _seseorang sedang membicarakan seseorang dengan penuh perasaan ya_?"

Iwate tampak salah tingkah, wajahnya memerah. "A-apa? Tidak, Ino-san. Aku tak mengenalnya. Aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin."

"Aku tak bilang apa-apa kok." Ino tertawa sambil terus melangkah menuju pasar yang semakin dekat, sementara Iwate terus saja berkilah sepanjang jalan.

Dengan senang hati Ino membeli bahan-bahan untuk melengkapi sandwichnya. Kadang ia pun membiarkan Masami memilihkan bahan makanan itu untuknya. Ino berjalan di pasar yang cukup ramai itu sambil sedikit bersiul. Hari ini sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. _Mood_ Gaara sedang bagus, ia juga tak menjumpai satupun putri para delegasi yang suka mengancamnya itu, dan ia baru saja mendapati satu hal baru bahwa kemungkinan besar Iwate jatuh hati kepada Masami yang polos itu.

Kemudian malam ini, Gaara akan pulang lebih awal. Oh, ya! Sebaiknya ia pun membeli daging untuk menu daging goreng nanti malam. Ia tak boleh lupa yang satu ini.

Ino tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Hari ini benar-benar sempurna.

Atau setidaknya, begitulah yang ia harapkan.

Semuanya berawal ketika Iwate pergi mencari Masami yang telah menghilang di antara kerumunan orang di antara stan-stan yang menjual permen.

Ino membalikkan badan sambil mengecek isi keranjang belanjaannya, memastikan bahwa ia telah membeli semua yang ia butuhkan. Dan begitu ia menegakkan kepalanya, ia nyaris menubruk Temari.

"Temari, selamat pagi!" sapa Ino—agak terkejut mendapati kakak sulung Kazekage itu tiba-tiba ada di dekatnya. "Kupikir kau sedang sibuk sehingga meminta Iwate mengawal Masami."

Temari tampak tidak senang. Suatu ekspresi yang tak mungkin Ino tidak kenali dari wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Ya, aku memang sibuk. Dan itu karena aku sedang mengawal orang lain," katanya sambil sedikit meremas lengan Ino sebelum kemudian melepaskannya. "Pergilah. Pergi dari sini!"

Ino mengerutkan alis, heran. Temari tak pernah sekasar itu terhadapnya. Namun dengan segera, Ino segera tahu alasannya.

Yamanaka _heiress_ ini melihat bayangan wanita itu sebelum ia melihat wanita itu. Atau tepatnya, ia melihat bayangan payung hitamnya. Wanita itu datang dari arah belakangnya, mendadak mendekatinya.

Dengan cepat Ino berbalik dan segera tampak olehnya sebentuk wajah dengan mata besar berwarna biru es dengan kulit yang sangat pucat.

Ino mundur selangkah, keluar dari bayangan payungnya. Tak salah lagi. Sosok yang tampak lentur itu. Kulit pucatnya. Rambut coklat kemerahan panjang yang dijalin rapi menjuntai di punggung hingga pinggangnya.

Kaia.

Bibir merah muda wanita itu mengulas senyum tipis sementara ia memegang payungnya di atas salah satu pundaknya, memutar-mutarnya dengan malas sementara matanya memandangi Ino dari atas ke bawah. Kaia mengenakan tunik biru langit, dengan sisi yang terbelah hingga pinggulnya. Celana hitam pendek yang panjangnya hingga pertengahan pahanya tampak di balik tunik yang dikenakannya itu. Pakaian yang cukup bagus jika kau ingin bergerak dengan bebas.

_Ia menenteng senjatanya di siang hari bolong dan mengenakan pakaian seperti seorang petarung. Well, kenapa aku tidak terkejut ya?_

"Aku pikir kau akan lebih cantik kalau dilihat dari dekat," ucap Kaia, kepalanya meneleng ke kiri sementara matanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan menantang.

Perempatan imajiner dengan segera terlihat di dahi Ino. _Apa maksudmu, brengsek ..._

Temari segera berdiri di antara mereka. Ino memaksakan senyumnya pada wanita bernama Kaia itu.

"Kaia, 'kan?" ucap Ino enteng, lalu bergerak minggir dan melangkah maju. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku—"

"Oh, aku tahu kau siapa," Kaia menghentikan gerakannya memutar payung dan mengerjapkan mata ke arah Ino. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengenal tunangan sang Kazekage? Kau menampilkan pertunjukan yang cukup menarik pada pesta penyambutan minggu lalu. Aku tak tahu kalau kunoichi Konoha begitu lemah."

Ino merasa rahangnya patah karena terlalu banyak tersenyum. Apakah ini nyata? "Ah, aku akui, itu memang agak memalukan. Maaf membuatmu menyaksikan itu."

Temari menyilangkan lengan di depan dada, seolah menunggu perang yang sepertinya akan meledak. Tapi tatapannya mengarah ke Ino dengan tajam, seolah ingin bertelepati dan mengatakan "jangan ditanggapi!".

_Ucapkan satu kata lagi untuk menghinaku, tuan putri! Dan aku akan senang hati meledakkan wajahmu ..._

Mata Kaia kemudian beralih ke keranjang belanjaan di tangan Ino. "Apakah itu untuk makan siang Gaara-sama?"

Tanpa sadar, Ino segera menjauhkan keranjang belanjaan itu. Semoga Tuhan melindungi belanjaannya dari _apapun_ yang bisa diselipkan oleh wanita itu di dalamnya. "Ya. Aku akan membuatkannya _sandwich_."

Kaia menyeringai. "Well, kamu pastilah lebih ahli dalam hal _lainnya_."

Tangan Ino berkedut.

Temari maju. "Baiklah, cukup untuk hinaanmu, Kaia. Ino sudah berusaha sopan. Tidak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti itu kepada—"

"Apa kau benar-benar tunangannya?" potong Kaia, maju selangkah, sekali lagi payungnya berputar-putar. "Katakan padaku, apa yang ditawarkan desamu sebagai imbalannya?"

Ino mendelik kepada wanita berpayung itu. Yang benar saja! "Apa yang ditawarkan desaku? Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'ditawarkan'?"

Temari meraup wajahnya sendiri dengan salah satu tangan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

Ino membelalak ke arah Kaia. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Kemudian ia menoleh pada Temari. "Apa sih yang ia bicarakan?"

Temari mendongak. "Well, Ino. Mari bicarakan ini nanti, oke? Orang-orang mulai melihat ..."

Temari benar. Pasar yang ramai oleh para warga itu telah berubah menjadi hening. Beberapa orang yang lebih bijak segera menjauh dengan terburu-buru, tak ingin terlibat dalam hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan masalah dunia ninja. Beberapa pemilik stan yang berada di dekat mereka mulai menutup stan mereka dan mendorong gerobak mereka menjauh, sejauh mungkin agar mereka tetap aman. Dan beberapa lagi tak cukup bijak dan malah berkerumun di dekat mereka dengan mulut menganga atau saling berbisik, sementara keranjang belanjaan mereka terletak begitu saja di tanah. Belanja pun terlupakan.

Ino bisa merasakan keranjang belanjaannya sendiri nyaris terlepas dari tangannya, namun dengan segera gadis Yamanaka ini menangkup keranjang belanjaan itu dan memondongnya di depan dada. Sementara itu di dalam tubuhnya sendiri ia merasakan gelombang panas yang tiba-tiba menggelegak seolah ingin keluar dari dirinya. Apakah Temari sekali lagi tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pertunangan ini? Apa masih ada hal yang perlu ia ketahui?

"Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang kau maksudkan, tapi desa kami sama sekali tak menawarkan apapun. Konoha dan Suna lebih daripada itu." Ino mendesis, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu seolah meracuni dirinya sendiri. Sungguh Kaia ini sedang mengusik satu topik yang sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya. "Jangan membuat seolah Gaara memilih istrinya karena kepentingan diplomasi semata seperti yang diinginkan oleh dewan rakyat itu!"

"Ino, cukup," seru Temari, berusaha keras untuk menghindari konfrontasi yang lebih parah.

Kaia menaikkan dagunya, menatap ke arah Ino dengan mata birunya yang besar. Di bawah bayangan payungnya, mata itu tampak datar dan seolah tak bernyawa. Dan sama sekali tak dapat dipercaya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Ainonai menawarkan kekuatan. Dewan Rakyat Suna menyukainya. Maka disinilah aku," ucapnya dengan enteng sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan salah satu tangannya yang tak memegang payung. "Aku diyakinkan oleh mereka kalau akulah yang akan terpilih. Bagaimanapun Ainonai menghasilkan bakat-bakat hebat. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka Gaara-sama akan memilihmu melihat kau tak punya apapun untuk ditawarkan." Kaia tersenyum sinis.

Mendengar kata-kata pedas itu, Ino benar-benar ingin mencongkel mata wanita Ainonai tersebut. Digenggamnya keranjang belanjaannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia rasa tak ada gunanya bicara dengan wanita bernama Kaia itu. Ia bahkan tak ingin memikirkan wanita ini sedikitpun. Jadi dewan—yang beranggotakan orang-orang yang Gaara pikir bisa ia percayai—sebenarnya tengah menjual posisi 'istri Kazekage' untuk memperkuat hubungan dengan koloni Suna? Apa Gaara tahu?

_Temari tahu. Tentu saja. Gaara tidak tahu. Jika ia tahu, ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan marah besar._

Dan Ino juga tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu kalau dengan aksinya berpura-pura sebagai tunangan Gaara bisa menghancurkan perencanaan jangka panjang yang berkaitan dengan hubungan Suna dan bagian negara Angin lainnya.

Sekarang ia tahu mengapa 17 wanita itu menjadi begitu marah terhadapnya. Sebagian rasionya mencoba memahami bahwa para wanita putri delegasi itu memang berhak marah. Bagaimanapun mereka telah dijanjikan sebuah kesempatan, sebagai balasan atas sesuatu ...

_Tidak, tidak, tidak!_

Mereka tidak berhak marah jika Gaara tak ingin menikahi satupun dari mereka. Dan pastinya mereka juga tak berhak marah padanya! Dia 'kan hanya berada di sini untuk menjalankan misi terkutuk untuk meyakinkan dewan terkutuk bahwa dia adalah tunangan dari Kazekage yang terkutuk!

Dia tak perlu mengikutkan perasaan pribadinya dalam hal ini! Ini 'kan hanya sebuah misi!

Jadi, kenapa dia begitu marah saat ia mendapati fakta bahwa Gaara ternyata—secara kasar—telah dilelang kepada orang-orang itu atas nama desa? Ini adalah urusan Suna. Ia tak perlu ikut campur ...

_Gaara memang punya alasan yang sangat tepat untuk merasa lelah akan semua ini ..._

Tetapi ia masih di sini dalam misinya. Dan Yamanaka Ino adalah seorang perfeksionis jika berhubungan dengan masalah misi. Dan Gaara, bagaimanapun, adalah kliennya. Dia telah membayarnya untuk menjadi tunangannya. Jadi sekarang, apapun yang terjadi, ia adalah tunangan sang Kazekage.

"Maaf," kata Ino dengan tenang. "Tetapi calon suamiku sedang menungguku dan aku masih harus membuat _sandwich_." Ia berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi Kaia, berusaha keras untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak gemetar. Apakah Suna sekacau ini? Ia harus berbicara soal ini dengan Gaara. Atau kalau tidak, menyuruh Naruto untuk bicara dengan Gaara.

Jika Hokage bodoh itu berpikir ia bisa menjerumuskannya dalam misi yang ia bahkan tak tahu tingkat kerumitannya dan melarikan diri, maka ia akan mendapat _hadiah khusus_ darinya.

Dan pada saat itulah, Ino juga mendapatkan _hadiah_nya.

Hal itu terjadi hanya dalam sekejap. Di saat ia tengah berjalan menjauhi wanita yang penuh kebencian itu, tiba-tiba sebentuk gelombang angin memutari sekelilingnya, dan saat ia berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, Kaia tengah melayang di udara, payungnya berputar sebelum kemudian dalam sekali jentikan menutup dan ujungnya mengarah langsung ke Ino seperti sebilah pedang tipis yang sangat tajam.

Dengan segera Ino melupakan keranjang belanjaan dalam pelukannya ketika salah satu tangannya meraih kakinya untuk mencabut kunai yang sayangnya tidak ada di sana. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak membawa senjata apapun, ia pun segera menangkupkan lengannya di depan wajahnya untuk memblokir serangan Kaia.

Detik selanjutnya, ia hanya bisa terperangah saat tiba-tiba Masami telah berdiri di antara dia dan Kaia, tepat saat ujung runcing payung Kaia itu nyaris menghantamnya, Masami menangkisnya dengan rantai dari sebuah kusarigama.

Logam bertemu logam, dan Kaia pun meloncat mundur. Pusaran angin keras itupun segera berhenti begitu ia membuka kembali payungnya.

"Cukup!" teriak Temari. Dia berdiri di antara para gadis yang bertarung itu dan rakyat Suna, kipas raksasa miliknya, toh, nyaris terbuka lebar, tergenggam erat oleh kedua tangannya.

Iwate tampak berdiri di sisi lainnya, tangannya merentang. Ino bisa melihat aliran chakra mengalir dari jari-jarinya ke arah setiap stan di pasar itu. Wajah yang biasanya tampak bodoh itu kini tampak serius dan fokus, sama sekali tak mencerminkan Iwate yang ceria dan konyol yang pernah Ino kenal.

Orang-orang yang berkerumun itu tampaknya menyadari bahwa kehadiran Temarilah yang telah menyelamatkan mereka dari serangan angin Kaia dan teknik ninja Iwate adalah satu-satunya hal yang menahan agar benda-benda di sekitar mereka tidak beterbangan. Akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa tetap berada di situ bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Mereka pun segera berjalan menjauh, salin dorong satu sama lain seiring bising suara mereka menyusuri jalan di pasar itu.

"Kaia-san, turunkan senjatamu!" Masami perlahan menarik rantai dari senjatanya dengan waspada, mengayunkan sabitnya dengan tangkas. Ekspresi ceria tak lagi terlihat di wajahnya, tergantikan oleh raut wajah gelisah. Ia baru saja mencampuri pertarungan orang lain. "Kau tentunya tak ingin bermusuhan dengan Gaara-sama."

Ino pun seperti tersadar dari fungsi otaknya yang seolah sempat terhenti saat terlihat olehnya keadaan keranjang belanjaannya. Keranjang itu telah jatuh beberapa meter darinya.

Dan semua belanjaan yang ada di dalamnya ... tak lagi ada di sana. Semuanya berceceran di tanah, berlumur butir-butir pasir.

Rasanya sangat menyesakkan. Menenangkan diri, Ino menyentuh pundak Masami. "Masami, cukup. Sekarang sebaiknya kau mundur."

Masami tampak ragu saat ia menoleh dan menatap Ino. "Ino-san?"

"Terima kasih," ucap Ino, tersenyum tulus pada gadis itu, yang ia yakin telah memberanikan diri dengan sangat hingga ia bisa menengahi pertarungan antara ia dan wanita Ainonai itu.

Temari tampak marah. "Ayo pergi, Ino. Gaara akan mengetahui hal ini dan ia akan dikeluarkan dari desa ini siang nanti."

"Tidak," sahut Ino lirih sambil mendorong Masami menjauh. "Wanita itu ingin bertarung. Dan bagiku, itu tak masalah."

Mata Iwate membelalak ketakutan. Kilauan chakra dari tangannya seketika lenyap dan ia segera melangkah maju. "uhm, saya rasa itu bukan keputusan yang tepat. Tempat ini bukanlah tempat untuk—"

"Jangan khawatir," tukas Ino. "Aku tak butuh waktu lama." Ia 'kan masih harus membuat sandwich sebelum jam sebelas. Jadi ia akan menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cepat.

Sementara itu Kaia terus memandangi Ino dengan mata biru puccatnya. Senyum masih terulas di bibir merah mudanya. "Kau ingin bertarung melawanku? Kau bahkan tak punya sebiji kunai pun di tanganmu. Itukah kartu trufmu? Wanita cengeng yang tak bisa apa-apa tanpa bantuan orang lain?" kata Kaia sambil memainkan payungnya dengan malas.

Bibir Ino mengatup kaku begitu ia menegakkan posisi berdirinya, kedua kakinya menjejak tanah dengan tegas dan terbuka lebar. Sedapat mungkin ia ingin menghindari pertarungan dengan siapapun, tetapi Kaia benar-benar membuat kesabarannya hilang.

Kaia memandang Ino dengan tatapan dan senyum merendahkan sementara tangannya mengalihkan payungnya ke pundak yang satunya. "Kazekage tak akan memilihmu sebagai tunangannya, bahkan meski desamu menawarkan apapun yang dimilikinya." Senyumnya makin lebar. "Dan pinggulmu itu juga terlalu besar."

Dan sesuatu dalam tubuh Ino seolah tersentak. Wanita itu tak menyebutnya gemuk, 'kan?

Dalam sekejap, Ino telah menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan wajahnya sebelum kemudian menurunkannya hingga ke depan dadanya, ibu jari dan telunjukkan saling menekan satu sama lain.

Kaia mendadak jadi penasaran. Ino tak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengatakan apapun lagi. Tak seorang pun—benar-benar tak seorang pun—yang menyebutnya gemuk bisa lolos begitu saja!

"_Shintenshin no jutsu!"_

Masami terperangah. Iwate menganga. Temari menepuk jidat.

"Apa ...? Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku ...!" Ino menatap tanpa kedip saat Kaia memegang payungnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepalanya.

"Tanda seorang petarung yang baik itu, kau tahu, nona, adalah mereka bisa memilih lawannya dengan baik," Ino mendelik. "Dan jika kita yang memulai pertarungan dengan seseorang, kita harus yakin kalau kita bisa mengalahkannya, karena akan sangat memalukan jika kita kalah."

"Apa yang terjadi?" jerit Kaia saat ia berusaha dengan susah payah mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ekspresi panik jelas membayang di wajahnya saat dilihatnya payung yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Akulah yang terjadi," sahut Ino santai, dan ia menyeringai saat Kaia menaikkan salah satu lututnya dan mematahkan payung itu jadi dua bagian. Ia membuat Kaia melemparkan senjata yang telah rusak itu ke pinggir. Senang karena setidaknya wanita itu kini tak lagi bersenjata dan mereka seri. Ino lalu melepaskan _jutsu_-nya dan kemudian menyapukan tangannya ke roknya.

Kaia tersungkur oleh pelepasan mendadak _jutsu_ Ino itu. Tangannya kemudian mengepal dan membuka seolah ingin memastikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" seru Iwate, melihat Ino dan Kaia secara bergantian.

Masami juga tampak terpana, senjatanya tergantung begitu saja di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "I-Ino-san ...? Apa yang kau lakukan tadi itu?"

"Sekarang, setelah kita menyingkirkannya ..." Ino berjalan menghampiri Kaia yang masih tampak shock, menarik kepalanya dan menampar pipi gadis itu keras-keras. Kaia terlempar ke samping, nyaris tak bisa berdiri sendiri. _Oh, bagus sekali itu!_

"Pertama, kunoichi Konoha itu tidak lemah. Tak seperti kau, kami tak sembarangan menyerang orang yang kami tidak kenal hanya karena seorang pria. Itu tak pantas, dan memalukan."

Kaia meraba pipi yang baru saja ditampar Ino, matanya membelalak dan tampak ketakutan.

Tangan Ino berkedut, gatal ingin menampar wanita itu sekali lagi, tapi menahan diri. "Kedua, desaku sama sekali tak menawarkan apapun kepada Suna. Hokage kami dan Kazekage Suna telah bersahabat selama enam belas tahun dan hubungan mereka itu sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan urusan politik. Pertunanganku dengan Gaara sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Suna atau Konoha. Pertunanganku dengan Gaara hanya melibatkan aku dengan Gaara. Dia menyukai masakanku dan teh yang kubuatkan untuknya, dan aku menyukai—"

_Apa yang ia suka dari Gaara?_

Ino menegakkan pundaknya. "Dan _aku mencintainya_! Dan aku tak peduli apakah kau akan percaya atau tidak, karena begitu Gaara tahu kalau kaulah telah menyerangku duluan, maka itu berarti selamat tinggal bagimu!" Dan sebagai pamungkas dari perkataannya itu, Ino menjulurkan lidah kepada wanita dari Ainonai itu.

Iwate kini memandangi Ino dengan pandangan terpesona. Masami bertepuk tangan dengan keras dan berkata, "Itu baru benar, Ino-san! Kau sungguh mengagumkan!"

"Oh adikku," Temari bergumam dengan satu tangan masih menutup wajahnya.

Dan Kaia sendiri tampak menganga memandang Ino dengan air mata yang merebak. Sepertinya ia kini telah kehilangan nyalinya. Ino tak peduli. Ia harus segera mengurus masalah _sandwich_-nya. Ia berbalik untuk menghampiri keranjang belanjaannya, mengecek mungkin masih ada barang yang bisa ia gunakan dari keranjang yang terbalik itu saat tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Ia pun kembali menghadap Kaia yang masih berlutut, tampak sedih dan kalah.

"Dan kau tahu apa? Kazekage tak akan memilihmu sebagai tunangannya, bahkan jika daerahmu menawarkan semua yang dipunyainya. Kau itu terlalu kurus." Kemudian Ino berjalan lagi menuju keranjang belanjanya sebelum teringat satu hal lagi. Sekali lagi ia berbalik dan menatap Kaia. "Dan pinggulku tidak besar. Ini adalah pinggul yang bagus, tipe pinggul bagus untuk beranak, kau tahu! Ebizo-sama sendiri yang mengatakanya. Tapi kurasa kau tak tahu siapa itu Ebizo-sama karena kau itu 'kan tidak penting." Ino menghembuskan napas begitu usai mengatakan semua itu.

Temari mengintip dari celah jemari tangan yang masih bertengger di wajahnya. "Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya lemas.

Ino berjengit saat akhirnya ia berhasil meraih keranjang dan mengumpulkan isinya, tak peduli meskipun banyak diantara barang-barang itu telah berlumur butir pasir. "Ya, sebenarnya aku sudah selesai."

"Wow, ia punya sisi kekanak-kanakan dalam dirinya, huh?" bisik Iwate dengan keras kepada Temari.

"Ino selalu sensitif kalau menyangkut penampilannya," jelas Temari, berlagak seolah Ino tak bisa mendengar mereka. "Sayang Kaia tak tahu soal itu." Ia lalu menatap tajam putri delegasi Ainonai itu. "Yah, dia sendiri yang memulainya. Gaara tak akan suka mendengar soal ini."

Masami segera menghampiri Ino dan menyembunyikan senjatanya di balik jubahnya. "Kau mengagumkan, Ino-san! Tadi itu sangat keren sekali!" Masami kembali normal, penuh semangat dan ceria seperti biasanya.

Ino mendengus cuek. "Itu bukan apa-apa."

Masami menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak! Itu adalah salah satu hal paling romantis yang pernah aku lihat! Deklarasi cintamu terhadap Gaara-sama itu ... oh!" Gadis pipu itu menepuk dada dan mendesah lembut.

Dan saat itulah langkah Ino mendadak terhenti. Dia tidak mendeklarasikan cintanya pada Gaara ...! Kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah Temari, yang kebetulan juga tengah menatapnya balik dengan raut muka penasaran. Temari melihatnya membelalak, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kaia yang masih berlutut dan meraih lengan wanita itu. "Berdiri, nona!"

Ino mendekap keranjang belanjaannya dan menggeleng. Dia tak punya waktu untuk ini. Ia harus segera pulang, mencuci semuanya hingga bersih dan memastikan tak akan ada rasa pasir dalam makanannya karena Gaara pasti tengah menunggunya. Ino membelai kepala Masami. "Aku harus pergi. Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik di sini? Para penduduk?"

Iwate menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tak perlu khawatir. Saya akan memastikan semuanya kembali normal setelah melapor kepada Gaara-sama."

Masami mengangguk dengan antusias. "Jangan biarkan kami menghalangimu membuat makan siang penuh cinta untuk Gaara-sama!"

Ino berjengit demi didengarnya cara Masami menyebut _sandwich_-nya, tapi ia tersenyum pada gadis itu. Dia melirik Kaia untuk terakhir kalinya. Wanita itu masih menunduk. Dengan keluarnya Kaia, maka masih tersisa ... empat belas putri delegasi. Ia berharap tak akan bertarung lagi dengan siapapun seperti hari ini. Dan untuk jaga-jaga, ia sepertinya perlu membawa kunai mulai dari sekarang.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Iwate, Masami dan Temari, ia pun bergegas menuju rumah Gaara dan membuat _sandwich_ secepat mungkin. Dan selama itu, hal-hal yang Kaia ucapkan mulai mengusi benaknya. Apa Gaara tak punya cukup kendali atas dewan agar mereka tak melakukan hal-hal seperti ini di luar sepengetahuannya? Mungkinkah ia perlu memberitahunya soal ini?

Ino menggeleng. Tidak, ia mulai terlalu terlibat dalam hal-hal yang seharusnya tak perlu ia pedulikan. Gaara telah menjadi seorang Kazekage selama empat belas tahun. Ia tak butuh dirinya untuk merundunginya dengan hal-hal yang ia sendiri tak tahu pasti.

Selesai membuat _sandwich_, Ino pun mandi dan kembali ke kantor Gaara tepat lima menit sebelum jam sebelas.

Ketika ia memasuki ruang kantor Gaara, ia pun segera tahu kalau Gaara telah mendengar tentang kejadian di pasar—dari Iwate atau Temari—karena wajah Kazekage bersurai merah itu tampak suram dan guci pasir yang terletak di pojok ruangan bergetar dengan hebatnya.

"Waktunya makan siang!" seru Ino seceria mungkin.

Mendadak Gaara berdiri dan matanya segera menjelajah tubuh Ino dari atas ke bawah, seolah ingin mengecek apakah Ino terluka atau tidak. Saat kemudian ia tampak lega karena Ino tampaknya tidak terluka sedikitpun, ia kembali menjatuhkan diri ke atas kursi kerjanya. Guci pasirnya pun dengan segera berhenti bergetar. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas hal ini. Aku pikir Temari bisa lebih dapat dipercaya dalam mengurusi hal seperti ini."

"Tidak, tidak. Wanita Ainonai itu begitu menyebalkan sehingga aku perlu meladeni tantangannya. Aku mematahkan payungnya dan menampar pipinya. Tak ada luka serius. Meskipun kurasa kami telah membuat takut para penduduk di sekitar tempat kejadian. Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal itu," ujar Ino sembari meletakkan kotak makanan yang dibawanya ke atas meja kerja yang kini tampak lebih bersih dari tumpukan dokumen. Ia lalu mengambil _sandwich_ keju dan menggigitnya dengan sukacita begitu ia duduk di sofa.

Gaara sendiri sepertinya masih tampak tidak yakin. "Iwate bilang kalau wanita itu menyerangmu tanpa alasan."

"Wanita tak perlu alasan untuk bertarung demi pria yang disukainya," sahut Ino.

"Setidaknya kau tidak terluka," ucap Gaara. "Wanita itu akan meninggalkan Suna sesegera mungkin. Ia tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Tentu, sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan _hanyalah_ mengurus keempatbelas wanita lainnya. Ino tersenyum. "Yah, tak perlu khawatir lagi."

Jeda.

Lalu Gaara dengan hati-hati mengambil sepotong _sandwich_ dari kotak makanan dan kemudian memandang Ino. "Para wanita itu lebih ganas daripada yang aku kira," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Ino mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah."

Gaara tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Hening. Lalu Kazekage muda itu kembali berkata, "Apakah itu semua karena impian terbesar wanita adalah untuk menikah? Kankurou pernah bilang begitu dulu."

Ino menaikkan alis, memandang Gaara balik. "Itu hanya pendapat para pria saja."

Gaara tampak benar-benar terkejut. "Jadi, menikah bukanlah impian terbesar seorang wanita?" Lalu ia menggigit _sandwich_-nya setelah mengendusnya dengan hati-hati.

"Karena kau sudah bertanya, maka biarkan aku jelaskan padamu," ucap Ino sambil bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. "Tak seperti yang dikira banyak orang, impian terbesar seorang wanita sebenarnya adalah bisa makan apapun yang ia inginkan tanpa mendapat kelebihan lemak di tubuhnya."

Kunyahan Gaara terhenti. Ia menatap Ino tanpa kedip semenit lamanya, mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu mengangguk. "Itu masuk akal ..." Dan ia pun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan _sandwich_-nya.

**End of chapter 5**

**The Arrangement (Indonesian Version)**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Arrangement (c) yuugiri**

**Translated by el Cierto**

**Cover (c) Yuzumi Haruka**

**:::**

_Thanks for the nice responses. To those who are curious enough to know what happen next and can't wait for the translation, then, please visit the original fict, which has already finished a year ago ... just visit the page of __**yuugiri**__ and you will find her amazing work there ..._

_And to those who have read the English version __**but**__still like to read this Indonesian version, thank you so much for the appreciation ^__

Btw, pas el ngebaca versi English-nya—meski sudah berulang kali—el selalu bisa membayangkan betapa menggemaskannya Gaara di chapter ini. Apakah mungkin seorang pria dewasa muda bisa se-_innocent_ itu ya? Hehehe ...

Kuharap kalian menyukai chap ini seperti aku menyukai chap aslinya ...

Dan maaf jika transletannya agak telat. Di RW lagi banyak urusan nih. Doain semua lancar ya _minna_, arigatou ^_^

**:::**

**Always arigatou to you all ...**

***bowed***

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014 bytheway hehehe ... SUCCESS!


	2. Chapter 6

Pertarungan Ino dengan Kaia menjadi bahan pembicaraan seantero Sunagakure selama berhari-hari. Dan sebagai akibatnya, minggu kedua Ino di Suna pun menjadi lebih 'luar biasa' daripada minggu pertamanya. Hal ini karena beberapa putri delegasi lainnya ikut menyerangnya. Entah saat Ino sedang di rumah kaca, di sangkar besar atau di jalan menuju rumah Gaara, para wanita itu memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan yang ada untuk menyerangnya. Dalam kurun waktu enam hari, enam wanita telah menyerangnya secara langsung dan semuanya berhasil ia kalahkan—baik dengan tangan kosong dan sedikit jurus ninja atau dengan sekedar tamparan di pipi dan kata-kata 'manis'. Dan begitu urusannya dengan mereka selesai, maka mereka semua akan akan segera diusir dari desa atas perintah Gaara.

Sesungguhnya Ino heran akan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan para wanita itu dengan menyerangnya, bahkan jika mereka berhasil mengalahkannya—yang mana itu _tidak mungkin_—Gaara 'kan akan tetap mengusir mereka dari Suna.

Buktinya, dalam tiga harinya di minggu kedua, Gaara tetap tak mengubah keputusannya untuk mengusir siapapun dari putri delegasi itu yang mencoba melukai Ino. Kazekage muda itu tampak lebih keras dari sebelumnya, malahan. Ino harus meyakinkan Gaara agar ia sendiri yang mengurus para putri delegasi itu dengan caranya sendiri, yang mana—meski dengan sangat enggan—akhirnya disetujui Gaara. Tentu saja Gaara tidak tahu kalau alasan sebenarnya para wanita itu begitu ingin membunuh Ino adalah karena mereka mengangganyanya telah 'mencuri' posisi yang telah mereka beli dari dewan rakyat Suna.

_Dan Gaara tak perlu mengetahui hal itu._

Ino telah membicarakan tentang hal itu dengan Temari dan Kankurou setelah pertarungannya dengan Kaia. Tak ada yang benar-benar rumit mengenai perjanjian antara Dewan dan daerah koloni di sekitar Negara Angin. Ternyata, hal ini telah menjadi semacam tradisi untuk mempererat hubungan Suna dengan daerah koloni itu jika sang Kage masih belum menetapkan keputusan untuk menikah pada usia dua puluh lima. Kankurou dan Temari bahkan mengaku kalau sebenarnya mereka cukup heran dengan fakta bahwa Dewan membiarkan Gaara bebas selama empat tahun terakhir sebelum kemudian mereka melakukan 'perjanjian' dengan para delegasi itu untuk memaksa Gaara menikah.

Sebenarnya, bukannya Ino tak bisa mengerti alasan Dewan memaksa Gaara menikah; ia memaklumi para anggota Dewan itu yang menjunjung kepentingan Desa di atas segalanya, sama seperti Gaara. Tapi, cara yang mereka lakukan kali ini, Ino rasa, tak akan pernah terjadi di Konoha, dan ditambah lagi ia adalah seorang pecinta romantika. Perasaannya yang mulai menyimpang—dari sekedar misi—juga sama sekali tak membantu, ditambah dengan semakin banyaknya waktu yang ia habiskan dengan Gaara.

Ino mulai merasa bahwa ia dan Gaara sebenarnya bisa berteman baik, lepas dari fakta bahwa ia sedang menjalani misi dan Gaara adalah klien yang membayarnya untuk menjadi tunangannya selama sebulan. Ia tak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Gaara, yang begitu terbelakang dalam soal emosi, bukan karena pilihan tapi karena lebih karena takdir.

Ia tak pernah bisa mengerti dengan sepenuhnya rasa sakit yang dirasakan Gaara atas masa kecilnya yang ia tahu dari cerita orang, karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki monster yang disegel dengan paksa ke dalam tubuhnya selama lebih dari separuh hidupnya, dibenci dan dikucilkan karenanya. Hal ini dan juga fakta bahwa ia tak harus berusaha sekeras Gaara hanya agar dirinya diakui.

Dan, tentu saja, karena ia juga bukan seorang Kazekage.

Tak seorang pun tahu apa yang dirasakan Gaara sekarang. Bahkan Naruto—yang hubungannya dengan Hyuuga Hinata yang dulunya pemalu berjalan lancar—mungkin juga tidak tahu.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Ino mulai mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Gaara jika ia tak menghadapi rintangan-rintangan itu di hidupnya. Pada dasarnya Gaara adalah seorang penyendiri dan lebih menyukai makan malam yang tenang dan teh bunga. Ia suka telur goreng yang diorak-arik dengan garam dan merica dan memakannya dengan kecap daripada dengan saus. Gaara akan mandi selama lima menit dengan air dingin saat pagi dan dua puluh menit dengan air hangat saat malam. Kemudian ia akan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada, handuk yang tersampir di pundak dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang longgar dan kemudian, seolah menunggu rambutnya kering , ia akan mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor yang dibawanya ke rumah setiap malam.

Gaara jarang bicara dengan Ino saat ia sedang bekerja di rumah, tapi untuk suatu alasan, ia selalu ingin Ino berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Ia tak pernah mengatakannya, tapi saat Ino menulis laporan misinya untuk Naruto di dapur yang akan dikirimkannya keesokan harinya, Gaara akan ikut ke dapur dengan membawa pekerjaannya sendiri kemudian duduk di seberang meja dari Ino, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kemudian mereka akan mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dalam keheningan. Saat Ino selesai, ia akan membuat teh untuknya sendiri dan Gaara kemudian tidur bersama. Hal ini—tidur bersama—sudah menjadi semcam kebiasaan setelah mereka menghabiskan malam bersama di kantor Gaara, karena hanya dengan begitu Gaara bisa benar-benar tidur.

Tapi, yang menurut Ino sangat aneh adalah—meskipun Ino tahu Gaara suka interaksi fisik—bahwa Gaara tak akan tidur dengannya jika ia tak mengajak pria itu lebih dulu. Hal ini Ino ketahui saat suatu malam, saat Ino akan tidur, ia lihat Gaara masih tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di ruang tamu dan Ino yang tak ingin mengganggunya memutuskan untuk pergi tidur lebih dulu tanpa mengucapkan apapun padanya, mengira bahwa Gaara akan tidur sendiri begitu ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Ino pun segera bergelung di bawah selimutnya dengan nyaman dan karena pada dasarnya ia seorang yang mudah tidur, ia pun segera jatuh tertidur dan baru terbangun saat waktu telah lewat dari tengah malam dan mendapati Gaara tak ada di sampingnya, sebagaimana yang dikiranya. Saat ia mengintip ruang tamu, didapatinya pria itu berbaring—sambil bergerak-gerak—dengan tidak nyamannya di sofa ruang tamu yang memang terlalu kecil untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Ketika kemudian Ino menghampirinya dan menanyainya kenapa ia tidur di sofa, Gaara menjawab, "_Aku pikir kau akan keberatan jika aku tidur di sampingmu tanpa izinmu._"

Yang mana jawaban itu adalah hal yang bodoh menurut Ino mengingat tempat tidur yang ditidurinya 'kan tempat tidur Gaara sendiri. Sejak malam itu, Ino selalu memberitahu Gaara jika sudah waktunya untuk tidur, dan mereka akan menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk bicara di bawah selimut sementara Gaara akan dengan malu-malu, dengan hati-hati, dengan tidak yakin, mendekat ke Ino dan melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh gadis Yamanaka itu dan menyurukkan kepalanya ke bawah dagu Ino, seperti seorang anak kecil kepada ibunya.

Ino tidak keberatan, dan apapun yang mungkin dipikirkan Kankurou dengan otak kotornya, tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya sekalipun kalau tidur bersama dengan Gaara dalam satu tempat tidur sambil saling berpelukan ada hubungannya dengan keinginan seksual. Jikapun ada keinginan dari Gaara, Ino rasa pria itu lebih menginginkan rasa nyaman darinya, lebih dari hal lainnya. Dan Ino tak keberatan akan hal itu. Sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Memeluk Gaara saat malam sebenarnya sudah menjadi semacam kebiasaan Ino sekarang. Bangun pagi dan mendapati pria itu masih tertidur juga telah menjadi kebiasaan selama lebih dari seminggu ini. Membangunkannya dengan lembut telah menjadi tugas Ino setiap pagi dan kemudian mereka akan menyiapkan sarapan bersama. Ya, Gaara membantunya menyiapkan sarapan. Sebenarnya baru pada hari kedua dari minggu kedua mereka tinggal bersama, Gaara mulai menyadari kalau ternyata ia suka memecahkan telur dan mengiris keju blok sebelum melelehkannya di wajan saat Ino ingin membuat omelet. Dan bagian paling aneh yang pernah Ino lihat adalah saat Gaara memegang wajan dengan salah satu tangan dan spatula dengan tangan lainnya.

Dan alangkah sangat manis dan menggemaskannya saat Gaara mengerutkan kening—tampak heran—ketika telurnya lengket di permukaan wajan.

Ya, hanya saat Gaara ada di dekatnyalah Ino bisa merasakan ketenangan dan kedamaian, karena begitu ia berangkat ke kantor dan Ino keluar rumah untuk urusannya sendiri, _mereka_ akan datang.

Yang cukup menyulitkannya adalah saat wanita ketujuh di minggu itu menyerangnya. Waktu itu hari telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan dia baru saja menaruh pot dan benih yang dikirimkan Iwate minggu sebelumnya ke dalam rumah kaca. Waktunya benar-benar tepat.

Temari menatapnya dengan khawatir, tampak benar-benar khawatir saat merawat luka di paha kiri Ino yang tertusuk tiga buah senbon berukuran tujuh inci. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil berlutut di dekatnya. "Biar kulihat."

Ino mengernyit menahan sakit saat Temari mendudukkannya untuk melihat lukanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku pikir kau harusnya memeriksa wanita itu saja."

Mereka berdua kemudian menoleh ke arah wanita yang meringkuk di dekat tumpukan kayu. Wanita itu merupakan yang terkecil di antara semua putri delegasi yang masih tersisa dan Ino merasa bahwa ia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tak melukai wanita itu saat mendadak ia muncul dari balik semak bunga opium dan menyerang Ino dengan lemparan jarum. Dan ternyata adalah sebuah kesalahan meremehkan wanita itu. Begitu Ino menurunkan kewaspadaannya, wanita itu dengan mudah menancapkan jarum-jarumnya ke paha Ino. Dan Ino pun segera memukul wanita itu dengan punggung tangannya dan menghantam belakang kepalanya dengan pangkal kunai, sukses membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Ini parah sekali," komen Temari, mengabaikan putri delegasi tak dikenal yang tergeletak pingsan di belakangnya. "Kau harus segera ke rumah sakit."

Ino menggeleng. Ia punya obat P3K di rumah. Ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri nanti. "Aku tak ingin merepotkan siapapun, dan aku tak ingin mereka melaporkan hal ini pada Gaara."

"Ia akan tahu begitu ia pulang dan melihat lukamu."

"_Well_, setidaknya ia tak akan tahu sampai ia pulang. Dan itu sudah cukup bagiku." Gaara sangat mudah kehilangan konsentrasi saat ia mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya sepele. Hal terakhir yang diinginkan Ino adalah membuat pria itu marah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya salah satu putri para delegasi itu bisa melukainya dan Gaara selalu sangat detail akan kondisinya setiap ia habis bertarung dengan mereka.

Menyelipkan jemarinya di antara tiga senbon yang menancap di pahanya, Ino mencabut senjata yang telah melukainya itu. Jerit kesakitan mau tak mau lolos juga dari kerongkongannya. Dengan segera ia menyingkirkan senjata yang telah melukainya itu dan dengan segera menekan area sekitar bekas menancapnya senbon tadi sebelum darahnya keluar lebih banyak lagi melalui lubang bekas tusukan.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, Ino. Kau tak harus meladeni mereka," ucap Temari dengan lembut sementara matanya dengan cemas memandangi luka di paha Ino. Setiap kali ada putri delegasi yang menantang Ino bertarung, Temari akan selalu berusaha menengahi. Tetapi karena Ino memintanya minggir dan mengatakan padanya bahwa setidaknya dia harus memberi sedikit penghormatan para wanita itu dengan mengalahkan mereka dalam pertarungan yang adil, Temari pun tak bisa mencegah sang Yamanaka.

Hal itulah yang setidaknya bisa Ino lakukan untuk para wanita itu. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka telah diperdaya—oleh Dewan—ke dalam sebuah pemikiran bahwa jika mereka menawarkan mas kawin yang sesuai, mereka akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi istri sang Kazekage. Dan Ino merupakan penghalang mereka.

_Biarkan mereka mengajakku bertarung. Aku tak akan kalah pada mereka._

Tidak saat misinya bergantung pada hal itu.

"Aku tak benar-benar peduli. Berapa banyak putri delegasi yang masih tersisa? Tujuh? Dan ini masih minggu kedua. Mungkin aku bisa menyingkirkan mereka semua sebelum satu bulan berakhir," ucap Ino dengan datar lalu mengambil satu rol perban yang diambilkan Temari dari kantong P3K yang belakangan selalu ia bawa kemana-mana karena serangan dari para putri delegasi hampir terjadi setiap hari. Ino membebat lukanya dengan erat dan mengecek apakah ia bisa berdiri. Luka bekas tusukan jarum itu sontak membuat kakinya seolah tersetrum listrik, dan Ino berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu," ucap Temari. "Gaara tak akan menyukai ini. Dia memarahiku hampir dua kali sehari karena tak berusaha menengahi pertarunganmu dengan mereka."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya. Mereka tidak terlalu kuat."

"Bukan hanya soal itu, tapi Gaara juga mengkhawatirkanmu." Temari menatap Ino lekat. "Dan kau tahu, pada dasarnya ia itu tak pernah khawatir. Ia bisa menatap wajahmu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi meskipun desa sedang diserang. Sudahkah kau melihatnya belakangan ini?"

"Kami tinggal bersama, tentu saja aku telah melihatnya," sahut Ino hambar. Ia menggeleng dan menunjuk putri delegasi yang menyerangnya tadi masih pingsan. "Sebaiknya kau bawa saja dia ke rumah sakit. Jika Gaara hendak mengusirnya, ia 'kan harus mengepak barang-barangnya. Dan ini sudah hampir malam." Tangan Ino menyentuh luka yang kini terbebat saat dirasakannya darah hangat mengalir di bawah kulitnya. Ia harus cepat pulang. Ia masih harus menyiapkan makan malam. Gaara ingin makan kari malam ini. Ia perlu waktu untuk melunakkan daging sapi. Dan ia tak akan bisa melakukannya jika ia tak segera pulang.

Perlu beberapa lama untuk meyakinkan Temari bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Setelah membujuknya dengan sedikit lebih sabar, wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu akhirnya mengalah dan kemudian membopong putri delegasi yang masih pingsan itu ke rumah sakit.

"Gaara akan mengetahui hal ini, kau tahu. Dan ia akan menanyakanmu lagi," ucap Temari sebelum pergi. "Aku tak bilang aku akan berbohong demi dirimu mengenai luka itu di depan Gaara, tapi jika kau adalah seorang ninja medis yang baik seperti kata mereka, maka aku percaya kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri dengan cukup baik sehingga Gaara tak akan membunuhku karena telah menyembunyikan hal ini darinya."

Ino tertawa dan mengusir Temari untuk segera meninggalkannya. Tiga bersaudara dari Suna itu terlalu mudah khawatir. Yah, mereka bertiga, ketiga-tiganya sama saja.

Perjalanan pulang ternyata tak semudah yang dibayangkan Ino. Ia terpaksa berhenti beberapa kali untuk mengecek pendarahan di lukanya itu. Dan saat akhirnya ia sampai di rumah, perban yang membebat lukanya telah berlumur darah. Sambil memaki kesialannya, Ino meraih P3K dari ranselnya kemudian membersihkan lukanya di bawah guyuran shower. Merasa malu karena bisa dilukai oleh lawan yang telah diremehkannya, ia memastikan untuk mendesinfeksi luka tusukan itu dengan benar sebelum kemudian menggunakan sedikit _chakra_ untuk menutup lubang di kulitnya itu. Dengan begitu, tak akan ada yang tahu lukanya, 'kan?

Ino membuang perban yang telah kotor oleh darahnya tadi ke dalam tempat sampah di dapur, mencuci tangan dan kemudian menyibukkan diri dengan sekeranjang sayuran yang ada di atas konter. Masih merasa pusing karena telah kehilangan banyak darah dan pertarungan yang baru saja ia alami, Ino mulai mencuci wortel dan kentang, lalu mengupasnya dengan tangan gemetar.

Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha sedapat mungkin untuk menenangkan diri sendiri saat pisau yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke dalam bak cuci piring. Ia tidak boleh panik. Ia yakin Gaara akan bersedia menunggunya meskipun ia akan sedikit terlambat dalam menyiapkan makan malam.

Dengan gusar Ino menyeka keningnya dan mulai memotongi kentang dengan kasar seolah ingin membalas dendam pada si kentang. Ini adalah satu dari sedikit hal yang selalu ia inginkan setelah menghabiskan seharian dengan konfrontasi para putri delegasi itu. Ekspresi Gaara yang seperti anak kecil saat menikmati masakannya. Ia telah berhasil memasak dengan baik selama tiga belas hari ini. Hari ini, ia akan membuat kari terlezat untuk Gaara dan perlu lebih dari sekedar seorang putri delegasi dari daerah koloni kecil untuk menghentikannya.

Setelah semuanya dicuci dan dikupas lalu siap dimasak, Ino menepikan sayuran itu dan menyiapkan konter untuk aksinya melunakkan daging sapi. Ia menggunakan palu kayu untuk memukul-mukul daging agar lunak dan membayangkan di setiap pukulannya adalah wajah anggota dewan rakyat Suna (meskipun Ino belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan mereka) dan memukul dengan kerasnya. Dan ternyata hal ini cukup memuaskannya, sungguh.

Bugh! _Ini karena sudah tak sopan dengan tak menemuiku_! Ino memukul daging itu dengan penuh semangat.

Bugh! _Dan ini karena_ _memperlakukan Gaara seperti peranakan hewan daripada menghormatinya sebagai seorang pria yang pantas dihormati_! Ino mengatakan makian-makian lainnya dengan keras dan semuanya diiringi dengan pukulan-pukulan keras dari palu kayu di tangannya ke atas daging yang tak berdosa itu.

"Kurasa dagingnya sudah cukup hancur."

Ino terlonjak saking kagetnya. Palu kayunya sontak terjatuh dan nyaris menghantam kakinya.

Gaara tampak berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Guci pasir yang biasanya ia taruh di kamar sebelum kemudian ia menuju dapur untuk minum teh kini masih terselempang di punggungnya. Ia menatap daging yang ada di konter, seolah ia ikut bersedih atas nasib si daging. Sepasang manik hijau itu kemudian beralih dari daging ke wajah terkejut Ino.

"Gaara ..." sebut Ino seperti berbisik, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, dengan cepat Ino lalu berjongkok dan mengambil palu kayu yang terjatuh tadi. Tapi saat ia akan berdiri, dirasanya sekelilingnya bergetar hebat, membuatnya harus berpegangan pada tepian konter agar tidak oleng dan terjungkal.

Gaara sepertinya mengetahui kalau Ino gemetaran, karena tatapannya lekat mengarah ke Ino dengan penuh selidik.

Ino berusaha menutupi keadaannya itu dengan tersenyum sebiasa mungkin. "Aku tak mendengar kau masuk tadi."

Gaara mengernyitkan hidung. "Aku memanggilmu dari ruang tamu. Aku mencium bau darah." Pria itu mengganti topik dengan cepatnya membuat Ino tak bisa bereaksi apapun.

Gaara menoleh ke samping dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, seolah ingin memastikan bau yang telah ia sebutkan sebelumnya, lalu menghembuskannya dengan cepat. "Aku dengar dari Temari kalau kau diserang. Lagi. Dan ini ketujuhkalinya di minggu ini." Suaranya—anehnya—terdengar formal seperti saat ia di kantor. Sementara Gaara jarang tampak mengintimidasi di rumahnya sendiri, dia tampak mengintimidasi sekarang. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah memasuki dapur, sepasang matanya mengamati Ino dari atas ke bawah, seolah mencari sumber dari bau darah yang dicurigainya.

Untuk sesaat, Ino membayangkan monster Shukaku yang pernah ada di dalam tubuh Gaara sedang haus darah. Bukan bayangan yang baik. Dengan cepat Ino menggeleng.

Gadis Yamanaka itu menyeka dahinya dengan punggung tangan setelah meletakkan palu kayu yang telah terjatuh tadi ke dalam bak cuci piring. "Yah, lagu lama. Apa kau sudah mengusirnya?"

Gaara mengangguk saat akhirnya ia tak berhasil menemukan setetes pun cairan merah itu mengalir dari tubuh Ino. Dia diam lagi, tapi kekhawatiran masih tampak jelas di wajahnya. Dia mengernyitkan hidung lagi, sepertinya ia tidak menyukai apa yang tertangkap oleh indra penciumannya itu.

"Kau pulang sedikit lebih awal," ucap Ino, berusaha memecahkan keheningan tak nyaman di antara mereka.

Mata Gaara kemudian beralih ke arah jam yang tergantung di dekat kulkas dapur. "Ya, tiga puluh menit lebih awal." Kemudian manik hijau itu kembali mengarah ke Ino. "Darimana bau darah ini berasal?" Gaara sepertinya belum berhenti untuk menyelidiki kondisi Ino.

Dalam hati Ino menggeram, lalu ia pun angkat tangan. "Oke, itu adalah darahku, bau darah yang kau maksud itu. Aku terluka. Wanita itu memakai senjata semacam jarum dan dia berhasil menusuk pahaku. Tapi aku segera dapat membereskannya begitu aku sampai di rumah. Tak ada luka serius. Lihat?" Ino menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lemah. Sebuah usaha yang menyedihkan untuk meyakinkan Gaara kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Gaara terdiam sesaat, lalu berkata, "Temari tak bilang apapun kalau kau terluka."

"Aku yang memintanya agar tak memberitahumu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau akan khawatir dan aku tak ingin kau khawatir."

Gaara terdiam, lagi. Lalu, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Ino mengedikkan bahu kemudian menyentil daging yang telah gepeng dengan ujung jarinya. "Karena kau itu sibuk. Dan aku tak ingin kau khawatir secara berlebihan. Lagipula, aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Gaara terdiam, sekali lagi. Ada ekspresi lain yang sempat berkelebat di wajahnya yang sering tak berekspresi itu. Kemudian dia mengangguk. "Aku ganti baju dulu."

"Oke," Ino tersenyum. "Maaf, makan malamnya belum matang. Aku akan menyiapkan teh untukmu kalau begitu."

Sang Kage tak menyahut apapun. Setelah menatap Ino sekali dengan lebih tajam, pria bersurai merah itu lalu berbalik dan keluar dari dapur.

Ino menghela napas lega. Sepertinya Gaara agak kesal. Marah, mungkin? Diisinya ketel dengan air lalu menjerangnya di atas kompor. Kemudian dengan cepat ia memotong-motong daging, menumis bawang dan sayuran lainnya di dalam panci sebelum kemudian menyiapkan kaldunya.

Begitu Gaara kembali lagi ke dapur, masakannya sudah hampir matang dan mereka tinggal menunggu saja sebelum makan malam siap.

Ino sedang mengeluarkan satu kotak nasi sisa makan siang dari kulkas saat dirasakannya Gaara melangkah mendekatinya. Dan tiba-tiba Ino seperti akan terjengkang—dan mungkin akan menimpa Gaara—kalau tangan pria itu tidak dengan cepat memegangi kedua lengannya.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu," maki Ino sambil berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melangkah melewati Gaara, membawa kotak berisi nasi, menaruhnya di meja dan bersusah payah untuk membuka tutupnya.

Mata Gaara terus memandangi Ino. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju ke arahnya. "Kau menghindariku."

Ino masih berjuang membuka tutup kotak nasi yang entah kenapa kali ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal karena sangat susah dibuka. "Kenapa aku harus menghindarimu?" tanyanya.

Gaara terdiam sebentar, sebagaimana yang selalu ia lakukan sebelum menyahuti perkataan orang lain. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena kau sedang berbohong."

Tangan Ino yang sedang berusaha membuka tutup kotak nasi itu mendadak seperti membeku, diam. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Gaara benar-benar menuduhnya. Ia tak pernah mengira pria itu akan bisa menuduhnya. Karena selama ini ialah yang selalu mengerti bahasa tubuh Gaara. Diletakkannya—dibantingnya—kotak nasi itu dengan keras ke atas meja. "Ohya, memangnya kenapa aku berbohong?"

"Kau tidak kelihatan baik-baik saja. Kau terus berkeringat." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tengkuk Ino. Dan Ino bisa merasakan tangan Gaara terasa hangat di atas tengkuknya yang dingin dan lembab.

"Aku sedang memasak di dapur. Tentu saja aku kepanasan."

"Tidak, bukan karena itu." Gaara menarik kembali tangannya, kemudian meraih kotak nasi yang sejak tadi gagal dibuka Ino. Dengan mudah ia membukanya. "Dan kau tampak kacau." Diserahkannya kotak nasi yang kini terbuka itu kepada Ino.

"Trims," ucap Ino sambil menerima kotak nasi itu dan segera membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menuju konter, berharap Gaara tak lagi menginvestigasinya. Ia lalu berusaha mengalihkan topik. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

Dan Gaara sepertinya terdistraksi dengan pertanyaan itu. "Yah, pekerjaan seperti biasa. Tapi sekarang, setelah kau meminta departemen dan Baki untuk memfilter surat dan file untukku, segalanya jadi lebih mudah dikerjakan. Aku tadi meninggalkan beberapa dokumen yang belum kutandatangani, tapi ..." Dia menggaruh dahinya. "Tapi aku merasa sangat lapar jadi aku pulang lebih awal."

Ino langsung merasa bersalah. "Maaf. Aku sebenarnya sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya matang sebelum kau pulang."

Gaara menggeleng lalu ia menarik kursi makan dan duduk. Kedua lengannya ia taruh di atas meja. "Maaf. Aku berbohong. Aku tak selapar itu." Gaara lalu mendongak dan menatap Ino lagi, tampak cemas. "Aku khawatir akan keadaanmu."

Ino memutar mata. "Nah, benar 'kan? Inilah alasan utama aku tak ingin memberitahumu tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Kau akan mengabaikan pekerjaanmu dan kehilangan konsentrasi sekali kau terdistraksi. Padahal aku tahu betapa pentingnya pekerjaan itu bagimu."

"Relasi antara Suna dan Konoha jauh lebih penting. Naruto tak akan memaafkanku kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Ino mendengus. "Naruto, huh? Kau tahu, surat terakhirnya untukku malah berisi ceramah agar aku berperilaku sebaik mungkin dan jangan sampai menyulitkanmu." Yamanaka muda itu lalu meletakkan nasi di atas konter dan berjalan ke arah Gaara, berdiri di dekatnya dan menunduk menatap pria itu dengan penuh simpati. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing karena berjalan dari konter dapur menuju meja makan itu. Karenanya ia meletakkan tangannya ke atas meja untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. "Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, Gaara. Para wanita itu harusnya tahu untuk tidak berusaha mencurimu dariku. Kau adalah milikku. _Well_, setidaknya selama sebulan ini."

Tatapan bisu Gaara kembali mengebor Ino. Manik hijau itu tak sedikitpun beralih dari wajah Ino. Dan sang Yamanaka tidak tahu mengapa, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berbeda di antara mereka hari ini.

Tangan Ino lalu terulur dan membelai salah satu pipi Gaara dengan ujung ibu jarinya lembut. "Kau tampak tegang. Apa yang terjadi?"

Gaara merangkum tangan Ino dengan jemari lentiknya lalu membawanya ke sisi lain wajahnya. Ia tak mengatakan apapun.

Alis Ino naik, heran. "Apa?"

Gaara membelai telapak tangan Ino dengan jempolnya saat ia menurunkan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan dan meletakkan ke atas meja. "Aku harus menghadiri rapat yang sangat, sangat penting dengan anggota Dewan besok pagi pada pukul enam. Aku akan berangkat lebih pagi."

Ino terkejut. Rapat dengan Dewan? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan para delegasi dan putri mereka? Ino tak ingin ikut campur, dan sama sekali tak punya maksud untuk itu, tapi Gaara meremas tangannya dengan lembut sambil berkata, "Baki mampir ke kantorku tadi malam dan ia berkata kalau Dewan bersedia mendengarkan pendapatku tentang para delegasi. Aku pikir ..." Tangan Gaara menggenggam tangan Ino lebih erat, nyaris membuat Ino meringis sakit. "Aku pikir mereka mulai memercayai kita."

Dan Ino sekali lagi terkejut oleh kata-kata terakhir Gaara itu. Dan kemudian ia pun segera ingat untuk memberi pria itu ucapan selamat atas hal itu. "Sungguh? Gaara, itu bagus sekali!" serunya, meremas pundak pria itu dengan tangannya yang lain, berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan aneh yang menyerang ulu hatinya.

Semakin Gaara bisa meyakinkan semua orang tentang pertunangan mereka, semakin cepat pula misinya berhasil. Sudah jelas ia harus gembira demi Gaara, hari-hari yang berlalu telah cukup menekan pria itu, dan ia tahu dengan suksesnya misi ini maka Gaara akan lebih bebas dan jauh lebih lega.

Gaara mengerjapkan mata ke arah Ino, dan kontras dengan apa yang dipikirkan Ino, ia sama sekali tidak tampak senang sebagaimana seharusnya. Pria itu lalu melepaskan tangan Ino setelah sesaat diam, kemudian ia menunduk, matanya memandangi permukaan meja makan seperti orang bodoh, tak mengucap sepatah kata pun.

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam, masih berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan tidak enak yang mengganggu hatinya. Ia lalu menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang basah oleh keringat sambil menunduk menatap Gaara, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Karena faktanya adalah, begitu Gaara selesai berbicara dengan anggota Dewan dan meyakinkan mereka untuk memulangkan sisa putri delegasi yang masih tinggal di menara, maka misinya juga selesai.

_Gaara tak akan membutuhkanku lagi_.

Ino menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Semuanya selesai. Ia telah berhasil memberikan kesan baik lebih cepat daripada yang kliennya harapkan. Naruto akan bangga. Dia seharusnya juga bangga.

Tapi Gaara tampak tidak senang.

Dan Ino ... _well_ ... ia pun sebenarnya merasa ... agak ... tidak senang? Mungkin karena ia sebenarnya menikmati kebersamaannya dengan sang Kazekage? Atau mungkin ia telah menyalah-tempatkan perasaannya yang ingin membantu Gaara dalam segala hal? Yamanaka dalam tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa masih banyak hal yang harus ia ungkap dari seorang Gaara.

_Ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau sudah terlalu jauh terlibat ke dalam hal-hal yang bukan urusanmu._

Ino menggeleng dan dengan cepat mengulaskan senyum lebar. "Kau akan bangun lebih pagi besok untuk menghadiri rapat itu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malamnya, lalu kau bisa mandi dulu, kemudian kita bisa segera tidur," kata Yamanaka muda dengan seceria mungkin. Ia lalu berbalik dan melangkah menuju konter.

Dan saat itulah hal itu terjadi.

Ino merasa tubuhnya terguncang, lantai yang dipijaknya seolah miring sampai empat puluh lima derajat ke arah kiri. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat ketel di atas kompor berdering dengan nyaringnya, seolah meneriakinya bahwa sudah waktunya untuk minum teh. Dan Gaara memegangnya. Ino merasa dirinya mengerut, dan dengan buram ia bisa melihat wajah Gaara menunduk menatapnya dalam keterkejutan dan kehawatiran yang sangat, mulutnya terbuka mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Ino dengar.

Dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

:::

Ia tahu ia terbaring di atas tempat tidur setelah pingsan di dapur. Rasanya selama beberapa jam ia terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu ada suara-suara yang familiar dan asing menyambangi telinganya. Yang ia ingat ada seorang laki-laki dengan wajah kabur—orang lain selain Gaara—memandangnya dengan tajam dengan senter kecil dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang jarum beracun dan ia berhasil menetralkan racunnya dan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Kemudian semuanya memudar menjadi seperti lukisan wajah dari cat air termasuk Temari dan Kankurou, semuanya berada di dalam ruangan beberapa meter darinya. Mereka sedang berbicara dan Ino bisa mendengar sedikit akan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

" ... senbon di pahanya. Tiga buah."

"Kenapa kau tak membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

"Ia tak mau. Ia bilang ia bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Gaara ... tidak bahagia."

"Ia tak pernah bahagia."

"Lucu sekali, karena aku tak pernah melihatnya begitu bahagia sebelum ia datang."

"Jangan menyinggung soal itu, Kankurou."

"Aku hanya bilang. Yah, hanya sekedar berkata. Tak bisakah kau melihatnya? Dia seperti ... seperti sembuh."

"Kau berkata seolah ia itu sakit saja."

"Dia memang sakit. Dan kau tahu benar hal itu seperti aku." Jeda. "Apa kau tak berpikir begitu?"

Hening, lalu, "Bukan urusan kita untuk menentukannya."

Dan Ino tak mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Ketika kesadaran kembali menyambanginya, Ino tak bisa membuka matanya, tapi ia bisa mendengar lebih banyak suara dan seorang wanita berbicara. Siapa mereka?

"Kau sebaiknya beristirahat juga."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tak tampak baik-baik saja. Kau tampak kacau. Kau tampak marah."

"Semua ini tak akan terjadi jika kau tak membiarkan mereka bertarung."

"Berapa kali harus kubilang, itu kemauannya sendiri. Aku selalu berusaha memberitahunya untuk tidak meladeni tantangan mereka, tapi ia bilang akan lebih mudah menyadarkan mereka jika ia bertarung melawan mereka demi dirimu." Hening. Kemudian, "Ia telah menjalankan misinya dengan sangat baik, Gaara."

"Tentu saja. Ia dari Konoha."

"Ia—kalian berdua—kau telah berhasil mengelabui semua orang."

"Itu memang tujuan utamanya."

Sekali lagi hening, lalu, "Semua orang kecuali dirimu sendiri."

"Pergi."

"Gaara—"

"Jangan, Temari. Aku sudah cukup mendengar hal itu dari Kankurou. Sebaiknya kita tak membuatnya lebih khawatir lagi. Ia ... ia tak layak menerima hal ini. Bukan ini. Ia berhak mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik."

Dan Ino tak sadarkan diri lagi. Saat ia benar-benar terjaga, ia tak bisa mengingat apapun dari semua percakapan yang ia dengar itu dan jikapun ada yang ia ingat, ia menganggapnya itu hanyalah ilusi.

:::

Ino terbangun dalam gelap dan harus mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyingkirkan sisa kantuknya. Matanya berusaha beradaptasi dengan pencahayaan yang sangat minim di kamar tidur itu. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar di atasnya. Pandangannya masih agak kacau, dan langit-langit itu tampak jauh lebih tinggi dari yang sebenarnya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke samping dan mengerjap kaget atas apa yang dilihatnya.

Ada Gaara. Pria itu tampak duduk di sebuah kursi yang pastinya ia ambil dari dapur. Ia sudah mendongakkan pandangannya sejak Ino mulai bergerak dan kini pria itu tengah menunduk menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca yang tampak sedikit berkilau dalam kegelapan ruangan itu. Kakinya yang panjang bersilang dan tergenggam oleh tangannya sehelai handuk basah.

Ino tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk memecahkan keheningan antara mereka kali ini. Sekarang, ia sedang berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi. Ia pingsan. Temari dan Kankurou, dan laki-laki lainnya—mungkin dokter—telah datang untuk melihatnya. Senbon yang telah melukainya ternyata beracun. Ia berusaha memroses semua hal itu di dalam kepalanya, dan setelah sesaat matanya melebar ketika ia ingat akan sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada jarum beracun itu.

"Makan malamnya!" Ino seperti tersedak ketika ia berusaha untuk bangun.

Dengan seketika Gaara telah berada di sampingnya, membantunya untuk duduk tegak di atas tempat tidur. "Kau tak perlu memikirkan hal itu sekarang," ucapnya pelan, lalu duduk di tepian tempat tidur di sampingnya. Handuknya terlupakan begitu saja di kursi.

Ino menggeleng dan menyingkirkan helaian poninya dari wajahnya. "Tidak, kau masih harus bangun pagi-pagi besok untuk rapat penting. Menyiapkan malam tak akan lama kok, kau hanya—"

"Rapatnya sudah selesai," potong Gaara.

Ino menatapnya seolah Gaara telah gila. "Apa?"

"Rapatnya sudah selesai dua belas jam yang lalu."

Dan seluruh tenaga Ino seperti hilang begitu saja. "Tunggu, apa? Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kau terkena racun tadi malam," ucap Gaara lirih, dengan nada menuduh seolah berkata '_dan kau tak bilang padaku_'. "Kau pingsan di dapur dan kau tak sadarkan diri seharian ini. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku yang sebenarnya?"

Ino menggeleng tidak percaya. "Aku pingsan selama itu? Maksudku ..." Ia lalu menatap Gaara dengan penasaran. "Bagaimana rapatnya?"

Gaara mengedik. "Aku tak tahu. Aku tak menghadirinya."

Dan dagu Ino nyaris jatuh karena ternganga saking tak percayanya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk memroses implikasi dari perkataan Gaara itu dengan keadaan otaknya yang baru saja terkena racun. Setelah akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya, ia pun bertanya, "Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau tak menghadiri rapat itu?"

Gaara mengatupkan bibir, kaku. Matanya menatap Ino tajam. "Kau sendirian di sini. Kau terluka dan kau demam."

"Tapi ...," Ino menggerutu. "Tapi rapat itu! Itu rapat yang sangat penting! Benar 'kan? Itu kesempatanmu!"

Gaara mulai mengerutkan alis—tempat di mana alisnya berada—sementara dahinya mengernyit. "Kau butuh seseorang untuk menjagamu."

"Tapi Dewan—"

"Aku tak peduli."

"Oh, kau tak peduli!" ucap Ino, nyaris tertawa saking frustasinya. Disibakkannya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan terpaku saat ia melihat dirinya sendiri. "Aku mengenakan piyamaku." Ia lalu menoleh ke Gaara, skenario terburuk sekarang berkelebat di benaknya. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengenakan piyamaku?"

"Aku pikir kau akan lebih nyaman jika mengenakan piyama," sahut Gaara lirih, lalu berdiri dan menatapnya dengan waspada. Sepertinya ia cukup sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Sepertinya ia siap-siap berjaga-jaga jika Ino menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Kau memakaikanku piyama?" pipi Ino berkedut.

"Aku melakukannya tanpa melihat," ucap Gaara membela diri, "dan itu tidak mudah."

Ino tak bisa memercayai hal ini bisa terjadi. Ia melompat dari tempat tidur, sedikit oleng dan mengibaskan tangan Gaara saat pria itu berusaha menolongnya. "Kau telah melewatkan rapat yang sangat penting karena aku. Jangan sentuh aku!"

Gaara tampak nyaris tersinggung oleh penolakannya. "Kenapa kau marah padaku?"

Dengan sempoyongan Ino berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya. Cahaya terang dari ruang tamu segera membuatnya mengedip. "Kau sudah tahu alasannya."

"... Aku tak tahu."

Ino merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dalam ketidakpercayaannya. Dan ia meneruskan langkahnya yang masih sempoyongan ke ruang tamu yang lengang. Tercium olehnya bau kari yang ia buat kemarin. Untuk sesaat, ia sempat bertanya-tanya dalam hati bila Gaara telah makan tadi malam, juga sarapan dan makan siang. Ia menggeleng. Ia tak yakin soal itu. Gaara tak akan makan jika ia tak memasakkannya. Untuk suatu alasan lain lagi, fakta itu membuatnya tambah kesal.

Gaara mengikuti Ino ke ruang tamu, memastikan untuk tetap menjaga jarak dari sang gadis Yamanaka. "Memangnya aku salah apa?"

Tangan Ino berkedut dan kemudian mengepal. Apakah pria itu baru saja bertanya padanya apa salahnya? Yang benar saja. Ia lalu menoleh pada Kage muda itu. "Kau tak tahu?"

"Kau marah karena aku tak menghadiri rapat itu?"

"Ya, benar! Aku marah karena itu! Gaara, itu adalah kesempatan! Pada akhirnya kita bisa menyingkirkan para putri delegasi yang tersisa jika kau menghadiri rapat itu! Misi ini sudah akan berhasil!"

Gaara mengerutkan kening, lagi. "Kau sedang demam tinggi. Dokter bilang harus ada orang yang menjagamu."

"Kau 'kan bisa meminta Temari atau Kankurou untuk menjagaku."

"Dan setelah semua usaha yang telah kita lakukan untuk meyakinkan mereka kalau kita telah bertunangan akan sia-sia jika aku meninggalkanmu saat kau sangat membutuhkanku."

"Jangan membuatku terlihat seolah aku ini seorang anak kecil yang tak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Kenapa sih kau harus mengkhawatirkanku sampai segitunya? Kau selalu seperti ini selama dua minggu ini, khawatir jika aku marah karena kau pulang telat. Atau ... atau khawatir kalau aku mungkin berpikir kau lebih mengutamakan pekerjaanmu dan mengabaikan aku. Atau seperti tadi malam, khawatir akan demam bodohku saat kau seharusnya menghadiri rapat yang sangat penting. Dan kau mengabaikannya hanya karena kau ingin duduk di sana dan melihatku tidur?"

Gaara tampak terkejut oleh kemarahan Ino itu. Sementara Ino sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa begitu frustasi akan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pria itu. Mungkin karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat kebenaran dibalik semua hal tentang Gaara yang membuatnya marah. Dua minggu terakhir sepertinya telah membukakan matanya. Dan dia akhirnya bisa mendapatkan inti dari sebagian masalah Gaara: pria itu suka menciptakan masalah untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Itukah satu-satunya asalan kenapa kau begitu marah padaku? Rapatnya sudah selesai. Apalagi yang menurutmu harus aku lakukan?" tuntut Gaara, bahkan kini ia kehilangan ketenangannya, dan seperti yang selalu ia lakukan untuk menghindari setiap hal, atau menutup diri, pria itu menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada.

"Lihat dirimu! Kau kini telah menjadi sosok yang selalu kau cita-citakan. Tapi kau kehilangan jati dirimu sendiri dalam proses pencapaian cita-citamu itu, dalam usahamu untuk meraih penghormatan dari desa yang telah kau pimpin selama lebih dari empat belas tahun! Apa kau senang? Apa kau senang dengan semua ini?" tanya Ino dengan kemarahan yang sangat.

Gaara tak mengucapkan apapun, dan hal itu membuat kemarahan Ino naik hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Selama dua minggu terkahir aku telah mendengar banyak hal yang berhubungan denganmu dan aku merasa sedih karnanya. Dan aku berusaha keras untuk membantumu, meski hanya satu bulan saja. Kenapa kau harus begitu mengkhawatirkanku? Adalah sudah tugasku untuk melayanimu. Itulah alasan utama kenapa aku di sini!"

Gaara membuka mulutnya setelah luapan kemarahan Ino selesai. "Karena itulah apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang tunangan."

Ino angkat tangan, menyerah. "Itu benar, Gaara. _Jika ini memang pertunangan yang sesungguhnya!_ Tetapi ini tidak! Kenapa kau ... sialan!" Ino lalu berusaha memakai cara lain. Ia melangkah mendekati Gaara. "Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Kau ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan misi ini?"

"Ya. Jelaskan padaku," Gaara berkata pelan, dengan nada dingin yang tak biasa kepada Ino.

"Tentu. Kau siap? Aku akan memulai dengan menyebutkan beberapa, satu demi satu dari banyak kesalahan yang telah kau lakukan. Satu, kau punya konsep yang aneh soal hubungan manusia. Adalah sebuah hal wajar menikah atas perjodohan dalam dunia ninja sekarang ini, tapi kau malah membuatnya seperti tuntutan akan sebuah perkawinan suci yang selamanya akan mengikatmu untuk memanjakan dan menjaga istrimu, menyerahkan semua cintamu dan meyakini bahwa kau harus membahagiakannya.

"Dua, kau ketakutan akan fakta bahwa kau tak akan bisa mewujudkan konsep itu—dan sejujurnya kuberitahu kau, tak ada seorang pun di muka bumi akan bisa!—sehingga kau meminta sahabatmu Naruto untuk menyelamatkanmu dari kejatuhan fantasi pernikahan romantismu dengan menyewaku agar kau tak jadi dijodohkan dengan wanita pilihan anggota Dewan!" Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam, tak mau tahu apakah Gaara mengerti akan apa yang dikatakannya atau tidak.

"Tiga, kau keberatan akan pilihan Dewan dan keputusan yang mereka buat untukmu ketika kau tidak berusaha untuk membela dirimu sendiri karena kau adalah orang yang telah menetapkan peraturan saat kau masih lima belas atau enam belas tahun dan kau menolak untuk melanggarnya. Surat cinta dan surat penggemar di antara dokumen pentingmu? Yang benar saja! Kau bisa dengan mudah mengganti peraturan itu karena, duh! Kau adalah orang terkuat di desamu dan kau cukup mengibaskan satu jarimu untuk menyingkirkan mereka jika mereka berusaha memberontak. Tapi tidakkkkk! Kau melakukan semuanya sendiri, bahkan kau bisa hampir mati karenanya, kau jarang makan, kau tak pernah tidur. Dan semuanya itu demi desa! Kau adalah _people-pleaser_, selalu ingin menyenangkan orang lain. Yang mana sangat ironis karena kau tak pernah berusaha untuk menyenangkan dirimu sendiri.

"Empat, kau menyukai interaksi dengan orang lain. Bahkan, kau suka meringkuk di tempat tidur. Tapi, kau malah selalu menjaga jarak dari orang lain dan membuat mereka takut padamu dengan sikap dinginmu. Kau punya banyak wanita yang menyukaimu, tapi tak sekali pun kau mencoba berhubungan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Dan satu-satunya alasan yang menyadarkanmu kalau sebenarnya kau menyukai sentuhan dari orang lain adalah karena aku memaksamu untuk tidur di sampingku! Kau itu sudah dua puluh sembilan tahun! Pilihlah wanitamu! Menikah! Bersenang-senanglah tanpa berusaha untuk memikirkan konsekuensi seolah kau akan menghnacurkan dunia jika kau berhenti untuk sesaat saja dan memikirkanku dirimu sendiri!"

Gaara sama sekali tidak bergerak selagi Ino terus berkata. Ia benar-benar seorang pendengar yang baik dan jarang sekali mendebat orang lain. Karenanya Ino mau tak mau terkejut saat pria itu mulai berkata untuk menyahuti apa yang telah ia katakan dengan panjang lebar.

"Sepertinya kau telah mengetahui semua tentangku," ucap Gaara pelan, kedua lengannya masih tersilang di depan dada. Pria itu tampak sangat terkejut oleh penuturan Ino meskipun ia tak benar-benar menunjukkannya karena ekspresinya tak banyak berubah. "Aku tak akan beralasan untuk membela diri. Aku tahu kau baru saja menunjukkan fakta bahwa aku tak pernah bisa sepertimu, atau seperti Naruto atau seperti setiap orang yang kau kenal di Konoha. Tapi karena kau berkata seolah aku tak pernah mempertahankan diriku sendiri, aku mungkin lebih baik memberitahumu." Gaara mendelik.

"Satu, aku tak pernah punya 'konsep aneh' tentang hubungan manusia sampai soal pernikahan ini muncul setahun lalu. Aku tak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya dan aku tak pernah benar-benar peduli. Pemikiran tentang memanjakan istriku—jika aku memang akan menikah, yang mana aku meragukannya—bagiku bukanlah sekedar konsep. Itu adalah mimpi. Ketika Dewan memberitahuku kalau mereka menginginkan aku menikah, aku membayangkan wanita yang kunikahi adalah wanita yang paling berbahagia, yang tak pernah menyesal telah menikah denganku. Jadi suatu hari dia akan berkata padaku 'Aku bahagia menikah denganmu'. Karena impianku itu, pernikahan karena perjodohan tentu saja bukan yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin wanita itu yang memilihku. Aku ingin ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menolakku, tapi tetap menerimaku pada akhirnya karena ia memang menginginkanku. Mencintai dan memanjakannya—adalah—sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan untuknya karena aku memang ingin melakukannya.

"Dua, ya aku memang ketakutan jika aku tak bisa mewujudkan impianku itu. Ketika Dewan mendatangkan para wanita itu untuk kupilih, aku begitu ketakutan hingga aku ingin kabur dari desa seperti seorang yang tolol. Karena aku tahu aku bahkan tak bisa menjadi seorang pria yang seperti aku harapkan. Para wanita itu datang kesini karena pilihan mereka sendiri, dan mereka semua menginginkanku, tapi untuk satu alasan bukan itu yang aku inginkan dari mereka. Hubungan dengan satu koloni itu penting, tapi aku menginginkan seorang wanita yang lebih daripada itu. Dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang cocok. Aku tahu tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang akan cocok. Karenanya aku meminta Naruto untuk membantuku. Dan dia mengirimkan_mu_." Untuk sesaat wajah ekspresi Gaara melembut, dan pundaknya mengendur. "Kau tak tahu betapa aku menyesali semua ini."

_Apa? Apa maksudnya dengan berkata begitu?_

"Kau melakukan hal-hal yang tak kuduga akan kau lakukan untukku, bahkan saat sebenarnya kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berakting sebagai tunanganku saat orang-orang melihat kita. Tapi kau ... kau memasakkan aku makanan, membuatkan teh dan ..." Gaara sedikit merona sebelum kemudian kembali mengendalikan diri. "Dan semua yang diinginkan seorang laki-laki. Aku sungguh menyesal."

Ino merasa kemarahan kembali terpantik dalam dirinya. Ia tahu kalau dalam situasi normal, ia akan mengabaikan hal itu dan mengatakan pada Gaara bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah masalah, tapi mendapati pria itu merasa menyesal, meminta maaf karena apa yang telah ia lakukan untuk pria itu benar-benar membuatnya ... _terhina_. Jadi pria itu menyesal karena keberadaannya di sini? Selama dua minggu terakhir, pria itu telah membuatnya berpikiran kalau ia menyukai keberadaannya di dekatnya. Hari-hari yang telah mereka berdua lalui, ia benar-benar berpikir kalau Gaara menghargainya atas semua yang telah ia lakukan untuknya.

"Oh, baiklah," ucap Ino, lalu meniru pose Gaara, bersedekap. "Well, maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan membuatkanmu makan malam dan membuatmu merasa buruk karena telah melakukan semua hal ini untukmu. Jika kau bilang padakau dari awal, aku mungkin lebih baik membiarkanmu kelaparan."

Gaara tampak kebingungan. Lengannya yang terlipat perlahan melonggar dan kemudian bergerak seolah hendak meraih Ino. "Apa? Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku ..."

Ino tertawa sedih, lalu menjauh. "Lain kali, saat kau meminta bantuan Naruto, beri keterangan yang jelas mengenai spesifikasi wanita yang kau inginkan, jadi ia akan bisa mengirimkan wanita yang cocok denganmu."

Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Ino itu kembali membuat Gaara marah. Kedua lengannya kembali terlipat di depan dada, kembali membentuk dinding tak terlihat di antara mereka berdua. "Tak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan tentang ketakutanku akan hubungan antar manusia, aku baru sadar sekarang. Inilah yang tak kusukai dalam sebuah hubungan," tukasnya, "Kau mengatakan seolah semua ini salahku. Aku selalu membuat masalah sejak aku dilahirkan. Kau yang menganggap seolah aku ini sedih dan kesepian dan tak tahu akan apa yang harus aku lakukan membuatnya jadi lebih buruk. Aku ingin memikirkanmu lebih dari diriku sendiri, itulah kenapa aku khawatir. Kau tak harus menganggapnya seolah aku ini adalah orang yang membutuhkan perlindungan."

Ino menggigit bibir, merasa bersalah. Gaara telah sukses menunjukkan inti masalahnya. Mau mengakui atau tidak, Ino memang telah berusaha melindungi pria itu karena ia pikir Gaara membutuhkannya. Tapi tetap saja ... Gaara telah bersepakat dalam misi untuk meyakinkan Dewan kalau ia telah memutuskan untuk berakting sebagai suami yang perhatian. Ino memalingkan muka, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Gaara pun memalingkan muka dari Ino. "Kau baru di sini selama dua minggu. Jangan merasa seolah kau telah mengenalku. Kau tidak mengenalku. Tak seorang pun mengetahui siapa aku ini."

Ino menggeleng, lalu berjalan menyeberangi ruang tamu, menjauhi Gaara. "Kau tahu? Kau benar. Aku tak mengenalmu. Aku hanya merasa seolah aku mengenalmu. Sekarang kita harus tetap begini sampai mereka mengadakan rapat lagi, yang mana kuharap itu tak akan lama, karena aku tak ingin membuatmu lebih tak nyaman lagi." Ino meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. "Kau telah mengorbankan rapat yang sangat penting hanya karena ingin menjagaku dan aku harap kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, karena jika mereka masih menyusahkanmu setelah bulan ini berakhir, aku akan tetap pergi. Karena itulah perjanjian kita. Kau dengar?"

Gaara masih berdiri di sana, membelakangi Ino. Kedua tangannya kini tergantung lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya, pundaknya mengendur. Ia tak mengucapkan apapun pada Ino. Dan itu membuat Ino makin dongkol saja karena pria itu masih bisa setenang itu sementara ia sendiri susah payah menerima fakta bahwa Gaara baru saja melewatkan kesempatan sekali seumur hidup.

"Apa kau begitu ingin mengakhiri misi ini secepat mungkin?" tiba-tiba Gaara berkata saat Ino mulai melangkah keluar.

Langkah Ino terhenti, pandangannya kembali mengarah ke arah Gaara yang masih bergeming menatap tembok di hadapannya, lalu berkata, "Misi ini benar-benar membuat kita berdua tertekan, dan kita mulai merasa saling terganggu. Sebaiknya kita tak bicara lagi. Aku mau keluar sebentar."

Gaara membalikkan tubuh dan menghadap Ino. Ada ekspresi keraguan di wajahnya yang tampan, matanya menunjukkan bahwa sekejap pun ia belum tidur selama ia menjaga Ino yang tidak sadarkan diri, "Ino," ucapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Ino dengan waspada, pegangannya pada kenob pintu mengerat.

"Kita sudah sejauh ini ... kenapa kita tak menikah saja?"

Dan Ino hanya bisa membelalak demi didengarkan perkataan Gaara itu. Matanya menatap sang Kage bersurai merah itu tanpa kedip, seolah ada tanduk yang mendadak tumbuh dari kepala sang Kage. Selama sesaat ia menggerutu tidak jelas, otaknya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia merasa pipinya memanas beberapa derajat, yang mana ia yakini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan demam yang ia alami sebelumnya.

Manik _aquamarine _Ino lalu mengamati wajah tenang Gaara, bagaimana kelopak mata pria itu sesekali menutup karena saking mengantuknya, rambut merahnya yang acak-acakan menutupi sebagian besar dahinya, kecuali tanda merah di dahinya di atas mata kirinya. Kedua lengannya tergantung lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Sekali lagi, Ino merasa kemarahan mengambil alih dirinya. Ini bukan waktunya untuk bermain-main. Pria itu baru saja menghancurkan tingkat keberhasilan misinya. Gaara tidak punya hak untuk membuat lelucon bodoh semacam itu! Ino menggeleng kesal.

"Sial!" ucap Ino lalu melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya, tak peduli sedikitpun akan reaksi Gaara.

Gadis cantik bersurai pirang itu lalu melangkah menjauhi rumah Gaara tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Dan butuh waktu lima menit baginya untuk menyadari kalau ia telah keluar dari rumah hanya dengan piyamanya.

**End of chapter 6**

**4 chapter lagi ... dan 1 epilog :D**

**The Arrangement (c) yuugiri**

**Naruto (c) M. Kishimoto**

**This translation of fanfiction is purely made for fun. No other purposes. **

**No commercial advantages are gained.**

**.**

Pas baca pertama kalinya, el bener-bener dag-dig-dug akan ending chapter 6 ini lho karena ini pertama kalinya mereka—Gaara dan Ino—bertengkar! Wew! Dan Ino marah kabur dari rumah fyuuwww ... Chapter selanjutnya bikin penasaran banget waktu itu ...

Apa kalian penasaran? Well, bisa baca Inggrisnya kok, atau semoga saja aku bisa meng-update cepet ya? Hehehe ... Karna seru dan semakin seru ceritanya hehehe ...

Always arigatou,

el Cierto


	3. Chapter 7

Ino tidak tahu jam berapa saat itu, tetapi dari balik jembatan lempung sebelah timur dan tembok batu yang mengelilingi Suna di dekatnya, ia bisa melihat seleret cahaya jingga di cakarawala. Tak diragukan lagi matahari telah terbit sejak tadi. Dan itu tentu mengejutkannya. Karena itu berarti ia telah duduk di situ selama lebih dari 8 jam. Dan mungkin ia juga telah tertidur di antaranya. Ia tidak yakin. Pikirannya seperti telah kosong begitu ia keluar dari rumah Gaara setelah pertengkaran mereka.

Dia telah meneriaki sang Kazekage. Dia telah meninggalkan kliennya. _Oh Tuhan ..._

Hanya dengan pikiran itu saja kepalanya sudah terasa sakit. Dan fakta bahwa dia hanya mengenakan piyama tipisnya sama sekali tak membantu.

Sisi dewasa dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia telah berlebihan. Dia tidak bermaksud meledak seperti itu kepada Gaara, bahkan jika dia menggunakan alasan bahwa pria itu telah menyabotase keberhasilan misinya.

Selama delapan jam yang ia lewati di jembatan batu yang dingin itu, ia telah beberapa kali berpikir untuk segera kembali ke rumah Gaara dan meminta maaf pada pria itu.

Tetapi harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita mencegahnya karena menurutnya ia tak sepenuhnya salah.

_Maksudku, alasan kenapa dia membutuhkanku 'kan karena dia ingin meyakinkan orang-orang kalau dia sudah punya pilihan sendiri._

Dengan frustasi Ino menarik poni sampingnya yang menjuntai. Gaara tidak tahu bagaimana memprioritaskan sesuatu. Dia telah mengakui hal itu padanya beberapa kali selama mereka tinggal bersama. Ia telah mengorbankan kesempatannya—kesempatan mereka—untuk mengakhiri semua kegilaan ini karena ia pikir itu adalah pilihan yang lebih baik untuk menemaninya sampai ia sembuh.

_Dasar bodoh!_

Yamanaka muda itu memejamkan matanya, dan bayangan wajah Gaara yang tampak bingung muncul di benaknya. Pria itu sama sekali tak sadar akan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Tak heran jika ia begitu mudah diancam, dia itu begitu tidak bisa melihat akan hal yang sudah begitu jelas!

Tentu, dalam keadaan normal ia akan lebih memilih untuk mengajak Gaara duduk dan dengan tenang mendiskusikan semuanya dengan sabar seperti yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya, tetapi ia mulai merasa frustrasi, Gaara mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan hingga hal itu mengganggu banyak hal yang berhubungan misinya. Rasanya seolah-olah ...

_Seolah kehadiranku harus mengacaukan rutinitasnya._

Tuhan melarangnya untuk membuat kekacauan di Suna. Naruto akan menggantugnya untuk itu.

Ino mengeluh. Yang benar adalah ia hanya tak ingin menjadi beban baginya. Sang Kazekage telah cukup kesulitan untuk mengenali dirinya sendiri, dan ia ingin Gaara lebih memikirkan hal itu melebihi apapun. Ia ingin Gaara lebih memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi Gaara malah lebih memikirkan perasaan Ino daripada perasaannya sendiri.

_Well_, sebenarnya Ino akui itu sangat manis.

_Eh?_

Ino terpaku dengan pemikiran yang tiba-tiba hinggap di otaknya itu dan kemudian memaki dirinya sendiri karena telah tidak profesional. Ia telah membiarkan perasaannya mengendalikan dirinya, dan ia sama sekali tak menyangka ia telah bereaksi dengan begitu kasar, khususnya ketika jauh di dalam hatinya, ia berusaha untuk menutupi setitik kecil-begitu kecil hingga ia nyaris tak menyadarinya sendiri—rasa lega yang ia rasakan saat ia tahu Gaara tak menghadiri rapat itu. Karena itu berarti ia ...

_Itu berarti ia masih membutuhkanku di sini._

Ino segera menampar salah satu pipinya dengan keras. Itu benar-benar bukan sebuah pikiran yang konyol. Selama satu menit, ia akhirnya bisa berpikiran bahwa dia bahagia akan kemungkinan bahwa dia bisa tinggal sedikit lebih lama di dekat Gaara.

_Oh Tuhan. Itu menggelikan. Benar-benar menggelikan._

Ino merasa pipinya memanas. Dan ia yakin jika di depannya sekarang ada kaca maka wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat masak. Ditekankannya tangannya yang dingin ke pipinya. Sungguh sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dengan dirinya ini. Apakah diracuni sebanyak dua kali bisa begitu memengaruhi cara berpikir seseorang.

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Ino mendongak saat didengarnya suara seorang wanita datang dari tangga spiral di dekatnya. Ternyata itu Temari. Dia tampak mengenakan jubah dan dia juga tampak memegang sebentuk jubah yang terlipat, sementara di tangannya yang lain adalah sebuah botol minum dari aluminium.

Ino menggigit bibirnya saat dilihatnya Temai mendekat ke arahnya. Ia bukannya merasa malu karena seolah ia telah bersembunyi dari orang lain, dan juga ia sama sekali tak terkejut bahwa Tenmari yang menemukannya. Sepertinya Gaara meminta kakak sulungnya itu untuk mencarinya. Dan dari sorot mata Temari yang berkedip penuh ketertarikan, Temari pastilah sudah mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi antara ia dan Gaara.

"Ini. Ia bilang kamu kabur hanya dengan piyamamu." Temari berkata sembari mengulurkan jubah di tangannya kepada Ino. Ia lalu duduk di samping Ino. "Dan ini teh, karena ia bilang kamu pasti menginginkannya saat pagi." Temari lalu meletakkan botol aluminium itu di deopaan Ino.

Ino menatap lekat pada botol air minum itu selagi ia menyelimutkan jubah untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan piyama. "Terima kasih," ucapnya, merasa sedikit konyol.

"Jangan berterima kasih kepadaku. Berterima kasihlah kepada Gaara. Dia yang mengetuk pintu rumahku jam 5 pagi ini. Dia bilang dia ingin aku mencarimu dan memberikanmu ini."

Ino mengernyit. "Dia bilang padamu soal semalam?"

Temari mengedik. "Sejujurnya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi di antara kalian. Ia bilang padaku inti dari masalah yang ia rasa cukup ia mengerti, setidaknya. Dia tak menghadiri rapat. Kau marah besar dan meninggalkan rumah. Ia tak pernah bilang padaku detailnya." Temari menoleh pada Ino dan tersenyum dengan penuh simpati. "Apa kau akan menceritakan padaku apa yang sebanarnya terjadi?"

Ino mengambil botol air minum di hadapannya dan menekankannya pada pipinya. Hangat. Pastilah Gaara yang membuat teh ini, dan pastilah ini teh chamomile. Ino mendesah lelah. "Aku rasa ... kurasa aku telah berkata terlalu banyak padanya. Aku rasa aku telah melukai perasaaannya."

"Apa sih sebenarnya alasanmu hingga kau sampai begitu marah?" Temari bertanya dengan penuh penasaran. "Dari ekspresimu, ini pasti berhubungan dengan sesuatu selain tentang rapat yang tidak ia hadiri."

Ino tiba-tiba merasa sangat tidak enak sementara ia tetap menekankan sisi botol teh hangat ke pipinya. Ia bahkan tak bisa menatap langsung ke Temari. Ia tidak tahu mengapa begitu. "Sebagian dari diriku sangatlah marah padanya karena ia tidak menghadiri rapat itu, Temari. Karena ... _well_, kau tahu 'kan kalau itu adalah alasan utama aku di sini. Ia menyewaku untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa kami telah bertunangan, dan untuk menghindari para wanita yang tak ingin ia nikahi. Rapat kemarin itu adalah kesempatan emas. Tapi ia malah melewatkannya begitu saja."

"Akan ada rapat lain toh. Kontrakmu 'kan untuk sebulan."

"Aku tahu," ucap Ino, merasa dirinya semakin meringkuk, ingin rasanya ia ditelan oleh lantai batu yang ia duduki sekarang ini. Disembunyikannya wajahnya ke dalam kerah dan ditaruhnya botol teh hangat itu ke keningnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau marah besar? Itu sama sekali bukan dirimu."

Ino mengedikkan bahu. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kebenaran darinya terdengar begitu memalukan ... begitu memalukan untuk dia katakan. "Aku ..."

"Kau ...?"

Ino merona dan ia bersyukur karena wajahnya kini tersembunyi di dalam kerah dan jubahnya. "Aku ..."

"Kau merasa takut akan sesuatu 'kan?"

Bibir Ino mengatup kaku. Apa kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan perasaannya saat ini? Ia tidak tahu. Saat itu dengan tiba-tiba ia meneriaki Gaara dan menyebutkan semua kesalahan pria itu. Ia kini mulai menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia bisa begitu.

Temari membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menelengkan kepala untuk mengintip wajah Ino. "Sebagian dari dirimu merasa senang karena dia teteap tinggal 'kan?"

Ino memamalingkan muka. "Aku pikir dia sungguh baik dengan tetap menjagaku, yeah. Aku rasa aku memang senang. Sedikit tapi."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Temari.

Ino meremas jubahnya. "Tak ada masalah sama sekali."

"_Well_, tampaknya ada mengingat kau sampai meninggalkan rumah hanya dengan piyama seperti itu. Dia mencemaskanmu, kau tahu."

Dan perkataan itulah yang seperti menyentakkan Ino. "Itu dia! Itu dia masalahnya! Dia khawatir padaku. Dia selalu khawatir padaku."

Temari bingung. "Memangnya itu hal buruk ya?"

Ino menjatuhkan botol berisi teh hangat itu dan segera duduk tegak hingga Temari harus sedikit bergeser. "Temari, adikmu itu lebih mengkhawatirkan diriku daripada dirinya sendiri. _Bahkan ketika ia sama sekali tak perlu khawatir_. Rapat itu yang seharusnya ia hadiri jelas lebih penting , tetapi ..."

"Tunggu," sela Temari sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya. "Biarkan aku meluruskan hal ini. Sekarang koreksi perkataanku ini, jika aku salah. Tapi kau bilang padaku kalau kau ingin Gaara untuk lebih memikirkan dirinya sendiri daripada yang lain 'kan?"

"Ya."

"Dan ini karena kau ingin dia untuk ... err... lebih memikirkan dirinya sendiri?"

"Ya, benar sekali. Thanks!" seru Ino girang.

Temari mengernyit lebih dalam. "Kalau begitu aku jadi nggak ngerti deh."

Mulut Ino terkatup sebelum kemudian ia bertanya "Apa yang tak kau mengerti?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku rasa faktanya adalah kau tampak mengkontradiksi perkataanmu sendiri." Temari lalu memegang kedua pundak Ino dan mendorongnya agak menjauh darinya. "Menjagamu adalah apa yang ingin ia lakukan, bahkan jika ia harus mengorbankan yang lainnya. Apa kamu tak bisa melihatnya? Sementara selama ini ia selalu mengorbankan segalanya demi desa, sebagaimana yang telah ia lakukan sejak ia menjadi seorang Kazekage, sekarang dia rela melakukan apapun hanya untukmu. Tapi kau malah marah besar padanya."

"Aku ... well ... aku," Ino tergagap. "Dia kan tak harus begitu."

"Tapi ia ingin begitu," Temari menekankan kata-katanya. "Dengar, Ino. Gaara, dia itu ... berbeda dengan kita. Ia tak pernah bisa mengemukakan perasaannya seperti kita. Dan meskipun ada beberapa saat dia ingin menyampaikan apa yang ia rasakan, setiap orang cenderung menyalahartikannya dan karnanya ia memilih tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia tak akan pernah meminta bantuan, karena ia pikir akan lebih cepat untuk mengerjakan segalanya sendiri daripada menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menerangkan pada orang lain apa yang ia inginkan. Dan aku rasa itulah kenapa ia tak pernah memiliki asisten. Mungkin berkomunikasi dengan orang lain bisa membuatnya tak nyaman."

Ino mendengarkan semua penuturan Temari sementara pandangannya tertuju pada pangkuannya sendiri.

"Dia butuh waktu untuk menyampaikan apa yang ada di pikirannya, sehingga seringkali kau mungkin bertanya-tanya apa dia mendengarkanmu, tapi percayalah, dia mendengarkan. Menjawab pertanyaan, menyahuti perkataan orang lain adalah sesuatu yang sulit baginya. Mungkin kau sendiri sudah mengetahuinya? Dia sering berhenti sebentar sebelum berkata-kata."

Ino mengangguk. "Yeah ..." Dan seketika, putri Yamanaka itu benar-benar merasa bersalah. Mungkin jika ia tetap di rumah dan mendengarkan apa yang Gaara katakan, ia akan mengerti apa yang ingin pria itu inginkan. Temari benar, ia memang mengkontradiksi dirinya sendiri. Inilah faktanya sekarang, Gaara ingin melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, dan ia—yang notabene menganjurkan hal itu pada sang Kage muda—malah mengamuk pada pria itu karena ia ingin Gaara melakukan apa yang _ ia pikir_ lebih baik ...

Ino menggeleng keras. "Oh, Temari. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku benar-benar telah mengacaukan semuanya. Aku tak bermaksud meninggalkannya begitu saja tadi malam. Hanya saja ..."

"Kenapa kau begitu marah tadi malam?" tanya Temari, menatap Ino lurus-lurus.

Ino mengedik tanpa daya. "Salah satu hal yang ia katakan dan membuatku sangat marah adalah karena ia menyesal."

"Menyesal? Menyesal karna apa?"

"Ia bilang ia menyesal karna aku melakukan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu aku lakukan."

"Err ... seperti berkelahi dengan para wanita itu untuk menjauhkan mereka darinya?"

"Bukan. Tapi seperti memasak makan malam," ucap Ino, "Dan membuatkannya teh dan menurutnya, 'semua yang diharapkan seorang pria.' Dia bahkan cukup berani untuk minta maaf padaku karena telah 'membiarkan' aku melakukan semua itu. Padahal aku melakukannya karna aku pikir itu adalah hal yang baik."

"Mungkin ia merasa bersalah karena kau harus bersusah payah untuk melakukan semua itu untuknya," Temari berkata dengan logis sementara matanya tetap memandang Ino. "Apa kau yakin kalau itu adalah alasan yang sebenarnya hingga kau begitu marah padanya?"

Ino menyibakkan poninya ke belakang telinganya. "Aku ... aku tidak tahu. Sebelum aku pingsan, kami baik-baik saja, kami saling berbicara dengan baik. Dan kemudian saat aku terbangun, aku mendapatinya di sampingku dan mengatakan padaku bahwa ia tak menghadiri rapatnya. Dan aku ... aku merasa senang."

"Senang?"

"... yah."

_Oh sial!_

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras begitu menyadari ia telah mengucapkan kebenaran yang nyaris saja tak disadarinya. Gadis itu segera memegangi kepalanya dengan ekspresi horor. "Tuhan ..."

Kedua alis Temari sontak mengerut saking herannya akan sikap Ino itu. "Apa?"

"Oh Tuhan ...!"

"Apa? Apa?"

Ino menjadi seorang putri klan Yamanaka bukan tanpa alasan. Dan selagi ia telah menghabiskan lebih dari separuh hidupnya untuk berlatih mengakses pikiran manusia, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia akhirnya berusaha untuk menganalisis apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam kepalanya.

Temari kemudian tersenyum penuh arti, seolah ia sudah menduganya sejak awal. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan merengkuh tubuh Ino. "Shikamaru bilang padaku kalau kau sangat bangga akan dirimu sendiri." Wanita itu tersenyum sambil menatap matahari yang mulai menyembul di atas cakrawala. "Ia bilang kalau kau menutupi rasa malumu dengan kekerasan dan kelemahanmu dengan kemarahan. Shikamaru juga bilang kalau kau punya fiksasi yang aneh akan _melindungi para pria_ dalam hidupmu."

Ino menarik rambutnya yang kusut dengan kedua tangannya. Bohlam imajiner di kepalanya seperti menyala kembali setelah seperti mati selama berabad-abad. Disembunyikannya wajahnya pada pundak Temari ketika kemudian wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Shikamaru juga mengatakan hal yang sangat menarik. Ia bilang bahwa karna kau merasa adalah tugasmu untuk menjaga para pria_mu_, kau merasa terganggu saat mereka _menjagamu_."

Ino menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia tak pernah mengira kalau Shikamaru pernah membicarakannya dengan Temari. Tapi dari apa yang Temari katakan tentang perkataan Shikamaru, ia jadi tahu kalau ternyata teman setimnya itu lebih mengenal dirinya lebih dari kelihatannya. Selama ini ia telah dilimpahi tanggung jawab berat untuk menjaga keutuhan Tim 10 sejak meninggalnya sensei mereka, Sarutobi Asuma, sehingga mungkin adalah kesalahannya menyalahartikan wasiat sang guru hingga ia jadi kurang rasional. Apa yang telah Shikamaru katakan tentangnya benar-benar tepat sasaran.

Rasa malu dengan kekerasan.

Kelemahan dengan kemarahan.

_Ia lemah_.

Dan ia telah mengamuk pada Gaara karena ia lemah.

"Apa kau sudah menyadarinya sekarang?" tanya Temari. "Dia terlalu memikirkanmu dan kau terlalu memikirkannya. Terdengar seperti sebuah cerita horor bagiku." Wanita itu tertawa.

Dan harus Ino akui sekarang. Temari benar. Wanita itu benar sekali. _Sial_.

Ino menelan ludah. "Aku rasa aku menyukainya."

Temari nyaris terjungkal saat gendang telinganya menangkap perkataan Ino tersebut. "Apa?"

Dan seolah Ino baru sadar kalau ia baru saja mengatakan apa yang ada di benaknya. Dan saat itulah ia mulai panik sendiri. Dicengkramnya kedua lengan Temari dengan erat. "Jangan bilang siapapun atau aku akan membunuhmu. Aku punya klan besar dan banyak teman. Dan kami akan membunuhmu jika kau sampai mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain."

Mata Temari membulat lebar sementara ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan satu hal yang bahkan Ino tak bisa menebaknya dengan jelas karena pikirannya sendiri yang kacau sebab ia baru saja melakukan salah satu hal terlarang dalam dunia ninja. "Ino ... kau? Apa kau benar-benar ...?"

Dan Ino hanya bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Matahari kini telah benar-benar terbit, semburat jingganya berpendar di langit timur dengan indahnya dan normalnya Ino selalu mengagumi keindahan pagi seperti itu tetapi sekarang ini otaknya terlalu kacau hingga ia tak sempat memedulikan hal itu. "Temari, tidak, sungguh. Lupakan apa yang aku katakan barusan. Itu bukan apa-apa. Kau tahulah, efek dari kurang tidur, 2 kali keracunan, semacam itu. Aku tak akan membahayakan siapapun, aku bersumpah. Aku akan kembali ke rumah Gaara, minta maaf padanya dan menyelesaikan misi ini sebaik yang aku bisa dan aku tak akan membuat keributan sedikit pun. Tapi tolong jangan beritahu dia soal ini ... Aku tak ingin dia ..." Yamanaka muda itu menangkupkan satu tangan ke wajahnya dengan putus asa, menggelengkan kepala bersurai pirangnya untuk kemudian menoleh kembali pada Temari. "Kita sama-sama tahu bagaimana dia dengan wanita 'kan? Dan aku tak ingin membuatnya takut ..."

Ekspresi kaget di wajah Temari segera berganti dengan ... apa itu ... ketertarikan ... geli? Wanita itu lalu mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan berkata sambil mengangguk-angguk dengan penuh semangat. "Oh tentu. Tentu. Aku tak boleh memberitahu Gaara, ya, karna kita tak ingin membuatnya takut, 'kan? Ya, ya, maksudku, perasaanmu padanya adalah sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan, begitu 'kan?"

Ino mendelik. "Kau menghinaku ya?"

Temari menggeleng sebelum kemudian berdiri dan mengebaskan bagian belakang tubuhnya lalu memungut botol minum yang sepertinya telah terlupakan. "Menghinamu? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya hanya terkejut, karna aku dan Kankurou pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya. Kami merasa kau memainkan peranmu sebagai tunangan Gaara dengan sangat baik. Dan aku sebenarnya senang melihat Gaara tampaknya dapat membuka diri padamu, apalagi mengingat kalian baru bersama dua minggu." Ekspresi geli di wajah Temari kemudian berganti dengan raut muka yang lebih serius. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis pada Ino. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Ino merasa pipinya memanas. Cengkramannya pada kerah jubahnya mengerat. Apakah ia menyukai Gaara? Apakah ia benar-benar menyukai Kage muda itu? Pertanyaan seperti apa itu? Dan terbayang kembali di benaknya apa-apa yang telah ia lalui bersama dengan Gaara selama dua minggu terakhir. Bagaimana ia berusaha untuk memasakkan makanan terlezat untuk Gaara karna ia ingin melihat pria itu menikmati masakannya. Bagaimana ia memeluk pria saat pria itu tidur di sampingnya dan membangunkannya saat pagi tiba dan menyukai hal itu. Dan akhirnya bagaimana ia dengan marahnya meninggalkan rumah hanya mengenakan piyamanya karena ia menyanggah kebenaran dari dirinya sendiri dan ia tak ingin Gaara tahu kalau ia sebenarnya senang pria itu tidak menghadiri rapat dan memilih untuk menjaganya padahal ia tahu tak seharusnya ia merasa senang akan hal itu.

Oh, ia memang menyukai Gaara, itu benar sekali.

Tetapi ia adalah Ino, dan ia sangat perfeksionis jika menyangkut misinya sebagai seorang _kunoichi_. Dan ia tahu benar kalau 'menyukai' klien adalah sesuatu yang ... sangat salah. _Benar-benar salah. Tidak pada tempatnya._

Bahkan meskipun dengan alasan kalau kliennya itu seorang pria yang tinggi, bersurai merah selembut beludru dengan wajah yang sangat menakjubkan ketika tidur, dan memiliki lengan yang sangat kokoh untuk merengkuhnya saat mereka tidur bersama.

Meskipun kliennya itu memiliki kebiasaan unik mencium bau atau apapun di sekitarnya, termasuk leher Ino saat dia menyurukkan kepalanya ke bawah dagu Ino ketika mereka di tempat tidur.

Meskipun kliennya itu memastikan bahwa ia telah membuat olemet sesuai dengan selera Ino, dan meskipun ia tak akan mengatakan apapun saat ia tahu kalau Ino sedang berbohong untuk suatu alasan tertentu.

Meskipun kliennya itu memiliki kebiasaan menggemaskan dengan menangkap tangannya dan meletakkannya di salah satu sisi wajahnya ketika Ino berusaha menyentuh pipinya.

Dan tidak juga meskipun ia tahu—meskipun ia berusaha keras untuk tak mengacuhkannya karena hal tersebut menurut rasionya terlalu konyol—jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak saat Gaara menyebutkan soal pernikahan mereka.

Ino memalingkan muka dari Temari. "Itu tidak penting. Setelah aku menyelesaikan misi ini, maka semua masalah akan selesai."

_Kecuali fakta, ya, perasaannya pasti tak akan pernah sama dengan sebelum ia menjalani misi ini_.

"Untuk seseorang yang begitu ahli dalam melihat emosi orang lain, ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh jika menyangkut ... hal lainnya ya?" Temari berkata. Ia tak menjelaskan lebih lanjut maksud perkataannya itu, dan malah kemudian menyerahkan kembali botol minuman yang tadi dipungutnya kepada Ino. "Akan lebih baik jika kau dan Gaara saling bicara dengan baik-baik, dengan kepala dingin akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi malam. Apapun yang kau akan putuskan sehubungan perasaanmu, itu sepenuhnya terserah padamu, dan aku tak akan ikut campur. Karna aku rasa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Tapi ingatlah, perlu waktu lama bagi Gaara untuk membuka diri, bukan karna ia bermaksud menutup diri darimu, tetapi karna sejujurnya ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menyampaikannya padamu. Jika kau bisa membuatnya membuka diri padamu dengan baik, maka mungkin kau akan mengerti lebih tentang dirinya. Oke? Sekarang pulanglah. Bicarakan semuanya dengan jelas. Kalian berdua ini sudah seperti pasangan tua saja ya."

Ino mendesah, kemudian menatap botol minum berisi teh di tangannya, wajahnya masih memanas karena ucapan terakhir Temari. Dan terngiang kembali olehnya ucapan terakhir yang ia dengar dari Gaara sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah.

"_Kita sudah sejauh ini ... kenapa kita tak sekalian menikah saja?"_

Jemari Ino mencengkram erat botol dalam genggamannya.

_Sial ..._

"Yah, aku tahu itu. Thanks." Dan Ino pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, berjalan pelan kembali ke rumah Gaara, merasa lebih ringan dan berat di saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

::::::

* * *

Begitu akhirnya Ino mencapai depan pintu rumah Gaara, ia telah menata dirinya dan telah merencanakan apa-apa yang akan ia katakan pada sangKage. Pertama, ia akan minta maaf karena telah meninggalkan rumah begitu saja. Dan kemudian ia akan menyeduh teh untuk mereka berdua, dan berusaha untuk berkompromi sehingga mereka bisa melanjutkan misi ini hingga selesai senyaman mungkin.

Ia akan memberitahu pria itu kalau ia tak biasa—dan tak menyukai—dikhawatirkan oleh pria di sekelilingnya, dan akan dengan sopan memberitahu Kage muda itu untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya sebagai Kage tanpa terlalu memikirkannya. Dan kemudian ia juga akan mengatakan pada Gaara kalau ia akan mengusahakan yang terbaik dari dirinya dan untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya hilang kendali sehingga melakukan apa-apa yang membuat pria itu merasa tidak nyaman.

Ketika ia akhirnya bisa mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk meraih gagang pintu rumah Kazekage muda itu, pintu tersebut terbuka dengan cepatnya sebelum ia sempat menyentuhnya dan di hadapannya berdirilah seorang Gaara, dengan rambutnya yang lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya dan mata yang memerah karena kurang tidur.

Pundak Gaara merunduk lunglai, dan kaos yang ia kenakan tampak sangat kusut, seolah ia semalaman hanya berguling bolak-balik di tempat tidur tanpa bisa memejamkan mata sedikit pun. Dan sepertinya memang begitu.

"H-hai," sapa Ino dengan lemah, melambaikan satu tangannya yang tak memegang botol minum ke arah Gaara tanpa daya.

"Halo," sahut Gaara dengan suara serak, dan ia pun minggir untuk membiarkan Ino melangkah masuk. Pria itu menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah lantai dan tak menatap Ino sedikit pun saat Ino sekilas meliriknya.

Ketika mereka kemudian saling berdiri di ruang tamu yang lengang itu, terlihatlah olehnya lantai di dekat sofa jelek ruangan itu nyaris dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas dari dokumen kerja yang dibawa Gaara pulang. Mungkin itu dokumen yang dibawanya dari kantor tadi malam, atau bisa juga dokumen pekerjaan sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ino tak yakin. Tapi jelas sekali kalau Gaara tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Kebanyakan kertas-kertas itu kusut dan tertekuk-tekuk jika tak masuk ke keranjang sampah di dekatnya. Pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan.

Ino kemudian menoleh pada Gaara. Pria itu telah menutup kembali pintu depan dan sekarang berdiri dengan canggung di samping tumpukan kertas-kertas itu, kepalanya menunduk. Ia tampak sangat, sangat lelah. Dan seketika, Ino pun merasa makin bersalah. Dengan miris ia memandang pria dewasa yang lebih kanak-kanak dari usianya itu. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. "Aku minta maaf. Tak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Seharusnya kita membicarakan semuanya selayaknya orang dewasa. Maafkan aku ya?"

Gaara tampak ragu di tempatnya berdiri, dan perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sebelum kemudian ia menatap ke manik biru Ino secara langsung. Lalu ia mengangguk kecil. Ino mengerang dalam hati. Rasanya seperti kembali ke dua minggu yang lalu di ruang pertemuan itu, saat Gaara nyaris tak mau melihatnya, apalagi bicara dengannya. Ia merasa bahwa perkembangan yang telah mereka capai selama dua minggu ini selama ia di Suna telah lenyap entah kemana. Gaara kembali pada mode lamanya, tertutup seperti saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan pria itu. Dan bahkan, pria itu tampak lebih menjaga diri.

Ino jadi bingung sendiri kini. "Apa kau mau minum teh?" Tawarnya, berharap ia akan mengatakan iya sehingga Ino akan punya alasan untuk menyibukkan tangannya yang ia rasa mulai sedikit berkeringat. Bahkan botol yang ia genggam pun terasa mulai memberat, dan kelengangan ruang tamu yang tak berperabotan itu terasa seolah hendak menelannya. _Sial, Gaara seharusnya kau tak membiarkan ruang tamumu sekosong ini_!

Gaara tampak memikirkan dengan baik tawaran Ino tersebut, lalu setelah beberapa saat ia baru menjawab, "Hanya jika kau menginginkannya."

"A ..." Ino lupa kalau ia yang melakukan ini dan itu untuk Gaara adalah salah satu hal yang mereka pertengkarkan tadi malam. Sepertinya pria itu jadi sangat berhati-hati jika menyangkut topik tersebut. Ino pun mengulurkan tangannya yang tak memegang botol minuman. "Ayo kita ke dapur kalau begitu?"

Gaara menatap tangan Ino yang terulur dengan matanya yang kini tampak kuyu itu, jemarinya sekali lagi bergerak-gerak sebelum kemudian dengan hati-hati ia meraih uluran tangan sang Yamanaka. Dan Ino merasa napasnya tercekat saat dilihatnya jemari mereka bersentuhan, ia bisa melihat bagaimana Gaara tampak sangat canggung, seolah itu pertama kalinya mereka bersentuhan. Atau mungkin ini perasaan Ino saja, karna sekarang ia menyadari kalau ia menyukai Kage bersurai merah itu. Tapi ia bukan gadis belasan tahun yang akan merasa gemetar hanya karena kontak sekecil itu 'kan? Bukannya ia tak mengakui kalau ujung jemari tangan adalah bagian terseksi dari tubuh manusia, tapi kini ia jadi lebih perasa akan apapun tentang Gaara, bahkan goresan kecil di salah satu sisi jari telunjuk pria itu. Gaara menggenggam tangan Ino dengan hati-hati, dengan lembut menyatukan jemari mereka sebelum kemudian ia mengangguk lagi.

Ino tersenyum gugup lalu membawa Gaara melangkah menuju dapur.

Dan ia segera memerhatikan hal itu begitu ia memasuki ruangan untuk memasak itu. Semua yang belum sempat ia rapikan di malam ia pingsan itu, kini telah tercuci dengan bersih dan tertata rapi dan kering di atas _pantry_. Bak cuci piring tampak kering juga dan satu-satunya yang sepertinya baru dipakai adalah ketel yang berada di atas kompor, yang Ino yakin digunakan Gaara untuk membuatkannya teh yang sekarang berada dalam botol minuman yang telah ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Aku membersihkannya," terang Gaara saat ia melihat Ino memandang sekeliling dapur dengan terkejut. "Aku memakan kari yang kau masak, dan masih ada sisanya. Kutaruh di dalam freezer. Temari bilang kau bisa membekukan kari ..." Ia lalu memandang tangan mereka yang masih bertautan dengan ragu. "Karinya enak."

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari bak cuci piring dan kemudian juga memandang pada tangan mereka yang saling bergandengan. "Terima kasih. Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Gaara tak menyahut apa-apa saat kemudian ia melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Dan Ino bisa merasakan tangannya menjadi dingin saat tangan Gaara meninggalkannya. Pria itu lalu menarik salah satu kursi makan. "Duduklah."

Ino tersentak. "Oh, aku yang akan membuat tehnya. Kau yang duduk dan—"

"Aku yang akan _membuat_ tehnya," tukas Gaara lembut lalu menatap Ino dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Duduklah."

Ino menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk. Ia pun duduk pada kursi yang telah ditarikkan Gaara untuknya dan merasa sedikit bersyukur karena Gaara membiarkannya duduk membelakangi bak cuci piring. Setidaknya ia tak harus melihat Gaara 'bekerja' di dapur. Ia bisa mendengar pria itu mengisi ketel dengan air kran lalu menaruhnya ke atas kompor untuk menjerangnya. Kemudian ia bisa mendengar 'kling-kling' dari tutup teh yang dikeluarkan pria itu dari dalam lemari.

Gadis berambut pirang platinum itu berusaha keras untuk memfokuskan pikirannya pada botol minuman yang ada di hadapannya selagi ia menunggu Gaara selesai membuat teh. Semua rencana yang telah ia susun (yang setelah ia pikir lagi terasa sangat konyol) terlupakan begitu saja, dan Ino bahkan harus berpikir keras bagaimana ia bisa melupakannya. Dan pergerakan Gaara di belakangnya sama sekali tak membantunya untuk bisa berpikir dengan normal. Bahkan bisa dibilang setiap kali pria itu menimbulkan suara—seperti membenturkan ujung sendok dengan tepian gelas atau meja—Ino sedikit terjingkat dari tempat duduknya.

Dan saat kemudian pria itu tiba-tiba berada tepat di belakang kursinya adalah yang paling mengejutkan Ino. Apalagi ketika kemudian Gaara meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundaknya, gadis itu spontan menjerit kaget. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Gaara juga seketika mundur teratur. Namun setelah kemudian ia lihat Ino lebih tenang, ia kembali memegang pundak Ino dan ...

Dan apakah jemari pria itu bergerak meremas bahunya?

Ino menelan ludah. _Sial_.

"Aku hilang kendali," Gaara mulai berkata. "Seharusnya aku tak seperti itu."

Hal itu tentu saja sama sekali tak dibayangkan oleh Ino. Sejauh yag bisa ia pikir, pertengkaran mereka terjadi karena ia tak mau menerima fakta bahwa dirinya sebenarnya senang karna Gaara telah menyabotase misinya. Dan sejauh yang ia juga bisa ingat, Gaara senantiasa tampak tenang dan terkendali sementara ia meneriaki pria itu. Jadi, apakah sikap tenang dan dingin Gaara saat mereka bertengkar itu merupakan Gaara yang 'hilang kendali'?

_Dia cenderung bicara lebih banyak ketika ia hilang kendali. Bukan hal yang buruk sih._

"Aku membuatmu tersinggung dengan meminta maaf padamu ketika seharusnya aku berterima kasih. Masakanmu benar-benar membuatku senang. Dan itu ... itu sama sekali bukan hal yang menyusahkan." Gaara berhenti. Ino bisa merasakan pria itu menarik napas panjang, perut Gaara yang rata menekan lembut bagian belakang kepala Ino. "Maafkan aku. Maksudku, terima kasih. Maksudku ..." Dan Gaara akhirnya kehilangan kata-kata.

Ino menggelengkan kepala dan segera ia merasakan helaian rambutnya ada yang menyangkut di salah satu kancing kemeja Gaara. Kalau biasanya hal seperti ini akan sangat mengganggunya, untuk saat ini ia bahkan tak bisa mendongakkan kepala dan melepaskan helai rambut yang tersangkut itu. "Sebenarnya Gaara, akulah yang sudah terlalu berlebihan. Dan perlu kau tahu, sungguh aku sangat senang bisa memasak untukmu. Kau tahu 'kan seperti saat aku tanya apa kau suka lembur dan kau menjawab iya karena hal itu membuatmu merasa lebih berguna, seperti itulah yang aku rasakan."

_Dan fakta bahwa aku suka melihatmu makan, karena kau, tampak begitu menggemaskan ..._

Gaara sepertinya merasakan kalau Ino dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman, dan tangan yang semula ada di pundak Ino perlahan beralih ke rambut Ino. Jemari pria itu perlahan dan dengan lembut melepaskan helaian surai pirang Ino yang tersangkut di kancing kemejanya satu per satu. "Aku sangat egois, memintamu untuk memasak ini dan itu. Dan kau bahkan sama sekali tak keberatan. Terima kasih."

Ino memejamkan mata selagi ia membiarkan Gaara melepaskan helai rambutnya yang tersangkut kancing kemeja pria itu dan gadis itu perlahan tersenyum meski ia tahu Gaara tak bisa melihatnya. "Kau bisa meminta apapun dariku hari ini. Anggap saja itu sebagai caraku untuk menebus sikapku yang telah begitu buruk. Aku marah padamu karna kau melewatkan rapat itu, tetapi aku tahu itu bukanlah kesempatan terakhir. Akan ada rapat lainnya, masih ada kesempatan lagi. Dan aku berjanji padamu aku akan memastikan mereka semua tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Jemari Gaara berhenti sejenak sebelum kemudian meneruskan kegiatannya melepaskan helaian rambut Ino yang tersangkut itu. "Kau ... kau tak perlu buru-buru. Aku tidak terburu-buru ..."

Sesuatu dalam diri Ino bergolak, dan matanya kembali membuka. Ia tidak ingin lebih lama lagi di Suna. Apalagi dengan pikiran dan perasaannya yang seperti sekarang ini, ia sebenarnya berharap semua ini segera selesai sehingga ia bisa kembali berpikir lebih jernih. Berada di dekat Gaara telah membuatnya tak bisa berpikir secara jernih, lebih mengacaukan hatinya daripada yang ia sadari. Dan Ino ingin mengakhiri ini semua sebelum benar-benar terlambat. _Well, _sebagian dari dirinya berpikir begitu.

_Maksudku, bukannya lucu kalau aku sampai jatuh cinta pada Gaara?_

Ino mengerang dalam hati.

_Itu akan benar-benar heboh._

Ketel yang digunakan Gaara untuk merebus air tiba-tiba menjerit nyaring, pertanda airnya telah mendidih. Pria itu telah berhasil melepaskan semua helain rambut Ino yang tersangkut kancing kemejanya sehingga ia segera bisa meraih ketel dan mematikan kompor untuk kemudian membuat teh. Dan Ino menghabiskan sedikit waktu saat Gaara agak jauh darinya itu untuk menata diri.

Ketika Gaara meletakkan secangkir teh panas di depan Ino dan kemudian ia sendiri duduk di seberang gadis pirang itu, sang Yamanaka merasa dirinya sudah jauh lebih tenang. Aroma teh itu benar-benar membantunya.

"Aku telah bicara dengan Temari," Ino mulai berkata. "Dan ia membuatku sadar bahwa ada banyak kesalahpahaman antara kita tadi malam. Dan karna kita masih harus tinggal bersama kurang lebih dua minggu lagi, aku rasa kita perlu meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman itu agar apa yang terjadi semalam tak akan terulang lagi."

Gaara memegang cangkir tehnya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara hidungnya sedikit condong ke atas minuman itu untuk menghirup aroma teh yang memang sangat menyenangkan itu. Pria itu lalu mengangguk. "Aku pikir itu ide yang bagus." Matanya sesaat menatap Ino sebelum kembali memandangi tehnya dan perlahan meneguknya dengan hati-hati.

Sementara itu Ino bahkan tak bisa memandang Gaara lebih dari tiga detik. Gadis pirang ini segera menyibukkan diri dengan mengelus pinggiran cangkir tehnya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Uhm ... kurasa aku dulu yang mulai menjelaskannya kalau begitu."

_Tetapi apa yang akan kau jelaskan saat kau telah mengucapkan begitu banyak perkataan kepada pria itu tadi malam dan bahkan sudah banyak yang kau tak ingat, Ino?_ _Inner_ sang Yamanaka bertanya sinis.

Ino mengabaikannya dan berdehem satu kali sebelum kemudian ia mulai berkata. "Tentang apa yang telah aku katakan padamu ... uhm, tentang terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Tak seharusnya aku marah padamu soal itu. Seharusnya aku cukup memberitahumu kalau aku tak terbiasa dikhawatirkan seperti itu. Aku seharusnya lebih paham hal itu daripada menuduhmu telah meremehkanku." Ino berhenti menggosok pinggiran cangkir tehnya dan memandang Gaara. Dan ternyata pria itu juga tengah menatapnya. Ino buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak pernah—sekalipun—meremehkanmu. Kemampuanmu sebagai _kunoichi_ sama sekali tak kuragukan." Gaara tampak ingin meneruskan kalimatnya, dahinya mengerut, mulutnya membuka sedikit, namun kemudian ia menggeleng. Jeda cukup lama sebelum kemudian ia kembali berkata dengan datarnya, "Aku tak akan terlalu mencemaskanmu mulai dari sekarang."

Ino tersenyum ragu pada pria itu. "Dan aku minta maaf atas kesalahpahamanku menilai pandanganmu akan hubungan dan pekerjaan. Itu benar-benar tidak sopan dan aku sungguh tidak profesional telah berlaku demikian. Aku bersikap sembrono dan berlagak seolah telah mengenalmu dengan baik, padahal aku sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa. Hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

Gaara meletakkan kembali cangkir yang dipegangnya ke atas meja dan seketika matanya menatap Ino lekat. Ekspresinya kembali tak terbaca, namun ada sesuatu dalam sorot matanya yang menyiratkan sesuatu yang sayangnya tak bisa dengan jelas Ino tangkap apa maksudnya. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat dan tampak berpikir keras, Gaara berkata, "Sebenarnya itu bisa dibilang telah membuka mataku. Dan, kurasa aku membutuhkannya. Kau benar. Aku adalah orang yang telah menciptakan semua peraturan hidup yang malah menyulitkanku sendiri. Padahal aku punya pilihan lain. Ya, aku punya pilihan, untuk mengubah peraturan itu, tetapi aku terlalu sibuk menyibukkan diriku sendiri. Dan aku menjadikannya sebagai alasan." Wajah Gaara sedikit merona. "Perlu waktu sepanjang malam bagiku untuk menyadari hal itu."

Dan kata-kata terakhir Gaara itu mengejutkan Ino. Ia tak menyangka kalau pria itu memikirkan semua yang ia teriakkan saat mereka bertengkar tadi malam. Ia pikir pria itu akan lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya di kantor dan bekerja hingga pagi sebagaimana yang ia lakukan selama ini. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan hati Ino ketika ia mengetahui kalau selama ia kabur dari rumah, Gaara duduk kaku sepanjang malam memikirkan semua perkataan yang ia lontarkan dalam kemarahan itu. "_Well, _aku sendiri telah memikirkannya baik-baik. Temari membantuku untuk ... err ... menyadari banyak hal tentang tadi malam."

"Kau juga membuatku menyadari banyak hal." Gaara menundukkan pandangannya kembali ke cangkir. "Kau benar soal aku yang selalu menjaga jarak dengan orang lain. Itu adalah cara yang kupilih untuk bertahan, bukan karena aku tak punya pilihan lain, tapi lebih karna aku tak ingin menyadari kesempatan yang ada." Pria itu mendesah. "Dan butuh waktu semalaman juga untuk menyadari hal itu."

Gaara memang punya banyak pilihan. Tak sulit menyukai pria ini, jika kau mau mengesampingkan aura dingin, menakutkan dan menegangkan yang seolah menguar darinya sepanjang waktu. Atau seperti yang dengan penuh respek disampaikan Iwate, _green tea aura_. Ino tersenyum sedih saat kemudian ia melirik ke arah pria yang duduk di seberangnya itu. Pilihan, ya? Gaara punya banyak. "Kau akan menemukan seorang wanita yang menakjubkan suatu hari nanti, Gaara. Aku yakin akan hal itu. Kau akan menikah dan segalanya akan menjadi bahagia. Dan kau akan mencintainya karna ia berhak menerimanya dan ia akan menjadikanmu sebagai pria paling bahagia di dunia karna kau memang berhak mendapatkannya."

Gaara menatap mata Ino lekat-lekat. Ekspresi serius di wajahnya tergantikan dengan ekspresi lain. Kedua tangannya berada di samping cangkirnya dan mulutnya sedikit membuka, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun kemudian Gaara kembali mengatupkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dan Ino bisa melihat bagian dahi Gaara yang tak tertutupi surai merah itu tampak mengerut, seperti seorang yang bingung. Bingung karna apa? Ino tak tahu. Tapi kemudian ia segera ingat bahwa Gaara tak terbiasa bicara soal wanita apalagi soal masa depannya dengan seorang wanita tertentu.

Tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi hal ini, Ino kemudian melirik ke arah jendela yang kini tampak lebih terang lalu beralih ke jam dinding. "_Well_, bagaimana kalau sekarang aku menyiapkan sarapan sementara kau mandi. Jadi begitu selesai, kau sudah bisa makan dan berangkat kerja?" Senyum manis mengiringi tawarannya itu.

Gaara mendongak. "Aku ... aku sebenarnya berencana untuk tinggal di rumah hari ini."

Senyum Ino membeku. Dan spontan ia pun bertanya. "Kenapa?"

Gaara mengedik tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ino.

Pria itu mendelik. "... tidak."

Ino jadi bingung. "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Gaara tak langsung menjawab dan malah menatap Ino lekat. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Aku telah membawa pulang semua pekerjaanku tadi malam. Aku tak tahu jam berapa kau pulang, dan aku tak ingin sampai tak tahu saat kau kembali ke rumah jadi aku membawa semuanya ke sini." Pria itu tampak ragu. "Aku telah berusaha mengerjakan pekerjaanku sambil menunggumu pulang, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa."

_Well, _hal itu menjelaskan kenapa ruang tamu tampak begitu kacau. Ino menelan ludah. "Jadi, kau benar-benar tak akan ke kantor hari ini?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Aku akan bekerja di ruang tamu, jika boleh."

Ino tak langsung menyahuti, ia lalu menunjuk konter dapur. "Apa kau mau sarapan dulu?"

"Aku tak terlalu lapar sekarang. Apa kau lapar?"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kemudian menyahut, "Tidak juga. Sebenarnya," Ino meringis malu, "aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur sebentar."

Gaara mengerjap, menatapnya sesaat dan buru-buru memalingkan muka. "Aku juga tak bisa tidur tadi malam." Ia tampak agak canggung, sementara salah satu tangannya bergerak menggaruk belakang lehernya.

Ino menelan ludah dengan susah payah sekarang. Tangannya mengepal dan melonggar dengan gugupnya. Tidur bersama Gaara sebelum ia mengakui kalau ia menyukai pria itu tak pernah membuatnya merasa aneh atau apapun selain rasa nyaman. Tapi sekarang, saat ia dengan sadar menyadari perasaannya pada pria itu ...

_Sial ... sial .. sial ..._

"Apa kau mau ..." Ino berkata ragu, "Apa kau mau tidur bersama sebentar?"

_Sialllllllllllll!_

Diluar perkiraan, reaksi Gaara sangat cepatnya. Pria itu langsung mengangguk tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Ia segera berdiri dari kursinya, melupakan tehnya, berjalan mengelilingi meja menuju tempat Ino duduk, meraih tangan gadis itu dan sebelum Ino bisa bereaksi lebih lanjut akan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, ia mendapati dirinya 'diseret' dari dapur menuju kamar tidur.

Ino berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan kamar tidur Gaara—kamar tidur mereka. Telinganya berdengung keras. Gaara telah menutup pintu kamar di belakang mereka. Dan mereka berdua kini saling berdiri berdampingan, saling memandang lantai seperti idiot. Kesunyian terasa begitu mencekam dan dalam hati Ino ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Gaara lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Ino dan berjalan menuju sisi tempat tidur dimana ia biasa berbaring. Tubuh tingginya perlahan merebah dan memasuki selimut dengan hati-hati. Ia kemudian menatap Ino.

Dengung di telinga Ino terdengar semakin keras, dan jantungnya seolah akan meledak. Mati-matian Ino berusaha menenangkan diri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia tidur dengan laki-laki itu 'kan? Dan yang benar saja, bagaimana ia bersikap seperti gadis remaja dengan usianya yang sekarang. Duh, Ino ingin memaki dirinya sendiri karena ia kini merasa canggung di depan Gaara.

Dan perasaan Ino tak jadi membaik saat dirasakannya wajahnya memerah. Ia tak akan naik ke tempat tidur itu. Tidak dengan Gaara di sampingnya.

"Ino," sebut Gaara sedikit berbisik, "naiklah ke tempat tidur."

_Duh!_ Ino mematung di tempatnya berdiri. "Ah ... ya ..." Setelah melepaskan jubah yang sedari tadi dipakainya dan meletakkanya di kursi yang kemarin diduduki Gaara saat menjaganya, Ino perlahan melangkah mendekati tempat tidur dan sempat terpaku sejenak saat Gaara membukakan selimut untuknya sebelum kemudian ia memasuki selimut itu sambil berusaha sedapat mungkin untuk tidak menyentuh Gaara secara langsung. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kalau ranjang Gaara itu terasa begitu kecil sekarang. Lucu sekali karna sebelumnya ia merasa baik-baik saja dengan ukuran tempat tidur Kage muda itu. Ino berbaring dengan telentang lurus kaku seperti robot, matanya menatap langit-langit sambil berusaha untuk kembali bernapas dengan normal.

"Kau tampak tidak nyaman," ucap Gaara sambil berbaring dengan menghadap Ino. Surai merahnya yang kini beradu dengan sarung bantal tampak jauh lebih merah dari biasanya. Atau itu hanya perasaan Ino saja?

Ino menarik napas, dan ia bisa menghirup wangi chamomile dari bawah bantal di bawah kepalanya itu. Gaara pasti telah mengganti kantung tehnya. Wanginya membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks dan ia segera menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa hanya karna sekarang ia telah sadar kalau ia menyukai Gaara, tak berarti ia harus mengubah semua sikapnya kepada pria itu 'kan? Selama ini ia tak pernah merasa aneh tidur bersama Gaara sampai ia menghancurkan segalanya dan memutuskan untuk memandangnya sebagai seorang pria yang memang itulah dia. Mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian dan determinasinya sebagai seorang _kunoichi_, ia pun balas memiringkan tubuh dan menghadap sang Kage muda.

Dan Ino segera mendapati dirinya begitu dekat dengan Gaara. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, sementara matanya menatap langsung ke sepasang manik hijau yang tampak mengantuk itu. Butuh usaha yang sangat keras bagi Ino untuk tidak langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Atau yang lebih buruk, melompat dari tempat tidur sambil berteriak-teriak. Apakah mata Gaara selalu tampak sedalam ini? Dan apakah mulut Kage bersurai merah itu selalu tampak semenawan ini?

_Brengsek_! Ino kini sudah benar-benar seperti gadis dalam masa puberti. Seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. _Duh!_ "Maafkan aku. Mendekatlah kemari." Ino merentangkan kedua lengannya.

Tanpa ragu Gaara mendekat dan menyambut gestur Ino itu. Tapi yang membuat Ino jadi horor adalah pria itu tak menyurukkan kepalanya ke bawah dagunya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, melainkan malah tetap mempertahankan posisi wajahnya selevel dengan wajah Ino sehingga wajah mereka berdua kini nyaris tak berjarak, ujung hidung Gaara menyentuh hidungnya, dan napas hangat pria itu menyapu bibir atas Ino. Sekali lagi Ino berjuang keras untuk tidak panik. Jika ia bergerak sedikit saja sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan menyatukan bibir dengan bibir Kazekage muda itu ...

Dan Tuhan melarang mereka untuk melakukan itu.

Tidak, itu akan menjadi bencana besar.

Karnanya Ino harus berterima kasih saat kemudian Gaara memejamkan matanya, kelopak matanya yang hitam tampak kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang agak pucat. Berada sedekat ini dengan pemimpin desa Pasir itu, kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bulu matanya yang merah gelap. Salah satu lengan pria itu telah menyuruk ke bawah dan merengkuh pinggangnya sementara tangan yang lainnya berada di pinggul Ino dan ia bisa merasakan lutut Gaara sedikit menekan kakinya.

"Ino?" Gaara mendadak berkata—bertanya.

Ino menelan ludah. "Ya?"

"Tadi malam itu kau pergi kemana?"

Itu sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup mengejutkan Ino. "Ke pinggir kota. Aku tak tahu kenapa kesana, tapi disana cukup sepi dan tak seorang pun yang melihatku hanya mengenakan piyama ini." Ino tak bisa menahan tawa mengingat kekonyolannya yang satu itu.

Sudut bibir Gaara naik sedikit, dan kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ujung hidungnya beradu dengan hidung Ino, lembut. "Kankurou memarahiku tadi malam."

Ino mulai merasa ujung hidungnya agak geli dan ia mulai bernapas menggunakan mulutnya. "Kankurou ada di sini?"

Gaara menggeleng, kali ini menyapukan ujung hidungnya ke salah satu sisi wajah Ino. "Aku bertemu dengannya di menara Kazekage ketika aku kesana mengambil pekerjaanku."

"Oh ..." Ino melirik pada Gaara yang masih memejamkan matanya, dan pada senyum tipis di bibirnya dan kemudian pada hidungnya. "Kau bilang padanya soal pertengkaran kita?"

"Ia marah padaku."

"Kenapa ia marah?"

"Ia bilang harusnya aku mengejarmu." Saat itulah ia tiba-tiba membuka matanya, dan manik hijaunya tampak berkilauan saat beradu dengan manik biru Ino. "Apa kau ingin aku mengejarmu saat itu? Kankurou bilang wanita suka dikejar."

Ino memberengut, membuat catatan dalam hati untuk memberi pelajaran khusus pada kakak laki-laki Gaara itu nanti. "Apa kau sendiri ingin mengejarku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku memandangi pintu selama berjam-jam, berpikir akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Tangan Gaara yang semula berada di pinggul Ino kini merayap naik ke punggung gadis itu. Pelukannya mengerat. "Aku ketakutan. Aku takut kau tak akan kembali pulang."

Alis Ino mau tak mau naik, dan saat itu ia telah lupa akan betapa dekatnya Gaara sekarang dengannya dan bagaimana salah satu kaki pria itu mengait kedua lututnya. "Aku hanya memakai piyama, jadi tentu aku akan kembali pulang."

Gaara tersenyum lebar. Dan Ino berusaha mengingat berapa kali Gaara telah tersenyum kepadanya seperti itu. Tak banyak. Gaara adalah orang yang sangat jarang tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mau pulang. Terima kasih untuk ini." Pria itu berkata sambil kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Lagi, Ino merasakan hangat napas Gaara menhembus langsung ke bibirnya.

"Apalagi yang Kankurou katakan?" tanya Ino.

"Dia mengatakan banyak hal. Banyak sekali, sangat banyak. Dia memarahiku soal aku yang mengganti bajumu."

Mungkinkah itu –soal ganti baju itu—saran dari Kankurou juga?

"Dia bilang seharusnya aku melihat."

Ino memukul lengan Gaara dengan keras. Atau tepatnya ia akan memukul lengan pria itu dengan sekerasnya, karna sebelum ia menyentuh pria itu, dalam hitungan sepersekian detiak, sebentuk pita pasir melayang keluar dari guci pasir yang ada di sudut ruangan itu dan dengan efektifnya memblok tangannya dari lengan Gaara. Ino hampir lupa kalau pasir Gaara melindungi segala bentuk serangan yang diarahkan pada pria itu. Oh itu sama sekali tidak adil. Ditatapnya butir pasir di telapak tangannya dengan penuh ketertarikan. Ketika kemudian ia mengendurkan tangannya, perlahan butiran pasir itu lolos melewati sela jemarinya, memutari pergelangan tangannya dan ibu jarinya sebelum kemudian kembali terbang ke dalam guci.

"Kurasa pasirmu baru saja berpikir kalau aku akan membunuhmu," ucap Ino.

"Aku rasa ia menggodamu," ucap Gaara asal sambil menekankan keningnya pada kening Ino dengan lembut. "Aku tak tahu pasti. Biasanya ia tak pernah seperti itu."

Tangan Ino yang tadi 'digoda' pasir Gaara kini memegang lengan pria itu, dan ia mendesah. Kankurou kembali membuat masalah. Ia penasaran apa saja yang telah diajarkan pria itu pada adiknya yang polos ini selagi ia meninggalkan rumah tadi malam.

Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang netral saja kepada Gaara. "Jam berapa kau mau aku membangunkanmu sehingga kau bisa mulai bekerja?"

"Aku tak peduli," sahut Gaara lirih. "Kalau kita sudah cukup tidur mungkin?"

Ino heran. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Bagaimana kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau harus bekerja 'kan?"

Jeda. Lalu ucap Gaara, "Setelah pembicaraan kita tadi malam, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti semua yang kau sarankan."

Ino mengerjap. "Saranku?"

Ia telah melontarkan sangat banyak kata-kata hingga ia jadi heran sendiri apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud Gaara dengan sarannya.

"Melanggar aturan yang kubuat sendiri. Melakukan apa yang aku inginkan tanpa memikirkan hal lainnya atau konsekuensi setelahnya. Aku ingin tidur. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta ..." Jeda, lalu tambahnya, "dengan tidur ..." Salah satu mata Gaara lalu membuka dan menatap langsung ke arah Ino. "Dan pelukan."

Ino tak bisa untuk tidak merona. "Oh, _well_, jika kau berpikir begitu, yah, kita bisa tidur seharian kalau begitu. Kecuali kalau kau lapar, mungkin kita bisa—nghph!"

Semuanya berlangsung begitu saja. Tiba-tiba Gaara menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Ino, begitu mendadak hingga tubuh Ino membeku kaku. Bibir bawah pria itu agak pecah-pecah, tapi hangat—lebih hangat dari yang Ino bayangkan. Dan ada rasa teh di sana.

Salah satu tangan Gaara yang menekan punggung Ino perlahan naik ke tengkuk gadis pirang itu dan sedikit menelengkannya sehingga pria itu bisa lebih mudah memperdalam ciumannya.

Gaara menciumnya.

Gaara. Sang Kazekage. Menciumnya. Ia. Yamanaka Ino.

_Pada bumi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Pikirannya tentang perkataan-perkataan Kankurou saat mereka di pesta penyambutan, tentang Gaara yang merasa takut akan hubungan dengan wanita, perlahan memudar, dan Ino merasa merasa hilang. Sepenuhnya, ia merasa hilang.

Ciuman itu pun sama sekali tak membantu, karena ciuman Gaara semakin menuntut, mulut pria itu telah menyerang bibirnya sedemikian rupa dan ciuman mereka semakin mendalam, membuat kembang api imajiner meledak-ledak di kepala Ino.

"Apa ... apa ... apa yang sedang kita ... lakukan?" tanya Ino di antara sesi ciuman yang memabukkan itu, ia merasa seperti akan pingsan. Tangan Gaara yang semula ada di tengkuk Ino kini telah memegangi dagu Ino dan Ino meraih tangan itu untuk kemudian saling mengaitkan jemari mereka.

Gaara terus menciumi Ino sebelum kemudian menarik diri sedikit dan memandang Ino dengan matanya yang tampak berkabut. Ia menatap Ino seolah baru pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis itu. "Apakah ini memperbaiki semuanya?"

Ino mengerjap, juga masih berusaha menghirup napas setelah beberapa saat ia tak bisa bernapas karna ciuman mereka. "Memperbaiki apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Gaara mengerutkan dahi, mencondongkan kembali tubuhnya dan kembali memagut bibir Ino sekali lagi. Dan kali ini, Ino tak mau repot-repot berpikir lagi. Ia balas mencium pria itu seolah tak ada lagi hari esok sementara jemarinya menyelusup ke antara helain surai merah darah pria bertato kanji 'Ai' itu. Rasanya begitu menakjubkan hingga sama sekali tak terlintas dalam benak Ino kalau ia pria yang sedang berciuman dengannya itu adalah sang Kazekage, klien yang membayarnya agar ia tak dipaksa menikah. Ino bahkan lupa sama sekali akan janjinya pada Temari untuk menjaga profesionalitasnya dalam misi ini. Dan bahkan dia pun melupakan kemungkinan bahwa Naruto pasti akan membunuhnya jika Hokage itu tahu kalau ia kedapatan bercinta dengan sahabat karibnya.

Setelah rasanya seperti satu abad—atau bisa jadi itu sepuluh menit, tapi siapa yang akan menghitung—Gaara menarik diri, napasnya jauh lebih terengah dari sebelumnya. Rambutnya mencuat kesana-kemari karena Ino telah menarik-nariknya dengan brutal selama sesi ciuman mereka yang panjang. "A-apa itu memperbaiki semuanya?" Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar Gaara terbata.

Ino terlalu mabuk akibat ciuman yang baru saja mereka lakukan sehingga ia hanya bisa meringis dan mengangguk. "Aku rasa iya, meski aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau maksudkan."

Gaara mengangguk, gemetaran dan ekspresi kacau melintasi wajahnya sebelum kemudian ia menarik tubuh Ino ke dalam pelukannya dengan keras. "Aku pikir Kankurou tadi malam itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang '_kiss and make up_'**."

Dan sontak Ino merasakan suhu udara di sekitarnya membeku. Tubuhnya mematung dalam pelukan Gaara. "Ap-?"

"Seringkali aku berpikir kalau Kankurou itu curang, tapi kurasa sarannya tak selalu salah." Gaara bergumam dan ia menyurukkan kepalanya ke bawah dagu Ino, seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan saat mereka tidur bersama. Bibirnya menyentuh titik sensitif di leher Ino. "Jangan pernah kita bertengkar lagi. Ciuman itu benar-benar menghabiskan napas ..."

Dagu Ino serasa patah saking tak percayanya akan fakta di balik ciuman mereka. Jadi ... ceritanya Kankurou telah memberi saran pada Gaara tentang cara meminta maaf. '_Kiss and make up_'. Oh, setelah ini sepertinya ia harus mengajari Gaara apa itu semantik, agar pria itu bisa tahu apa itu yang disebut dengan ungkapan.

"Aku akan membunuhnya," Ino mendesis.

"Membunuh siapa?" tanya Gaara pelan, seperti tak peduli.

"Kau akan tahu setelah melihat mayatnya."

* * *

**==_masih bersambung_==**

* * *

**The Arrangement (c) yuugiri**

**Naruto (c) M. Kishimoto**

**Cover (c) Yuzumi Haruka**

**This translation of fanfiction is purely made for fun. No other purposes. **

**No commercial advantages are gained.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: hontou ni gomenasai bagi yang telah lama menunggu fict ini. Author baru saja pindah tempat tinggal, alias bekerja di tempat baru dan kos sekarang jadi yah ... adaptasi begitu. Dan masalahnya lagi, di kos tak ada meja yang mendukung el untuk ngetik dengan baik. Jadinya mengetik ini butuh waktu lama. **

Terima kasih untuk semua review yang masuk dan maaf tak bisa mengapresiasinya satu per satu. Sungguh terima kasih untuk semuanya.

'_kiss and make up_'** - ungkapan dalam bahasa Inggris (aku kurang yakin karna aku tak menemukannya di Cambridge lepi el, belum tahu padanannya dalam bahasa Indonesia. Intinya itu tentang cara meminta maaf pada seseorang semacam itulah dan tak ada hubungannya dengan ciuman, heehee... Kalo reader ada yang tahu? Kasih tahu via review ya?

* * *

**Terima kasih ...**

**PS: Btw aku sangat senang dengan chap ini karna Gaara lagi2 menggemaskan dengan tingkahnya yang seenak jidat mencium anak orang (baca: Ino). Wakakak... dan kasian banget Ino yang hampir pingsan karna ciuman tapi eh ... ternyata ciuman itu terjadi karna Gaara yang salah mengartikan ungkapan 'kiss and make up' hahahahaha ,...**

**Selanjutnya bakal lebih menarik. Tapi agak lambat karena susah ngetiknya nnih ...Okay Jaa ... ^_^**


	4. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**The Arrangement (c) yuugiri**

**Naruto (c) M. Kishimoto**

**Cover (c) Yuzumi Haruka**

**This translation of fanfiction is purely made by el Cierto, only for amusement. No other purposes. **

**No commercial advantages are gained.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Pada minggu ketiga, sang Kazekage—setelah pertengkarannya dengan Yamanaka Ino dan pembicaraan yang berlangsung setelahnya—berubah drastis dalam banyak hal. Kage tampan bersurai semerah darah itu tak pernah lagi bekerja hingga lewat waktu alias lembur. Dan meski pada awalnya Ino sempat mencemaskan hal ini—takut kalau Gaara tak akan bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tepat waktu—ternyata ia malah dibuat terkejut karena Gaara ternyata bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik. Ternyata pria itu mampu memprioritaskan mana yang lebih penting dan mana yang tidak, kontras dengan yang selama ini ia ragukan. Dan Gaara bisa seperti ini karena dia telah mengubah banyak peraturan yang telah ia buat sendiri semenjak ia menjadi Kazekage.

Gaara telah mempekerjakan beberapa sekretaris. Garis bawahi kata _**beberapa**_**. **Dia telah menugaskan mereka untuk mengerjakan dokumen yang tidak terlalu penting dan menyuruh mereka untuk bertanya padanya jika—dan hanya jika—mereka sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya. Dan Baki kini ditunjuk untuk menjadi supervisor para sekretaris itu. Kini dia tak lagi bertugas menghadapi para anggota Dewan Rakyat Suna. Laki-laki itu menjadi tangan kanan Gaara sekarang. Baki sendiri tampak sangat senang dengan posisi barunya. Tentu saja mungkin karena ia tak perlu lagi berhadapan dengan para tetua yang keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Dan mungkin juga karena gajinya dinaikkan.

Karena hal inilah, banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi di Sunagakure. Karena Gaara telah mengubah jadwal hariannya, kini dia jadi lebih punya banyak waktu untuk mengunjungi akademi setidaknya dua kali dalam seminggu untuk mengawasi proses pembelajaran dan perkembangan para genin. Gaara juga telah mengajak Ino untuk bersama-sama dengannya berkunjung ke akademi. Dan itu sangat mengejutkan Ino, karena meskipun ia sudah melihat banyak sekali gambar anak-anak di kantor Gaara, itu adalah pertama kalinya ia benar-benar melihat Gaara dikelilingi anak-anak itu.

Dan di mata Ino, Gaara tampak sangat menikmati waktunya bersama anak-anak itu. Pria itu menceritakan pada anak-anak di akademi tentang kisah masa kecilnya dan bagaimana ia bisa bersahabat dengan Hokage. Cerita Gaara banyak menekankan tentang pentingnya _teamwork_, persahabatan dan betapa pentingnya dua hal ini dalam hidup seorang ninja. Ino sendiri duduk beberapa meter jauhnya dari sang Kage muda saat pria itu bercerita dengan semangat kepada anak-anak yang mendengarkannya dengan penuh minat. Gaara tampak sangat menarik, dia tampak menikmati sekali waktunya di akademi itu.

Itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya Ino menerima ajakan Gaara untuk berkunjung ke akademi. Karena saat Gaara kembali mengajaknya di lain hari, Ino dengan _kekeuh_ menolaknya. Dan alasannya adalah karena saat ia melihat Gaara dikelilingi anak-anak kecil itu, imajinasinya menjadi liar, ia membayangkan akan sosok Gaara sebagai seorang ayah. Dan pikiran akan Gaara sebagai seorang ayah membawanya kepada banyak, banyak hal lainnya yang membuatnya bergidik sendiri. Secara emosi, ia belum siap untuk itu ...

Tentu saja, dia bisa memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang Gaara bahkan saat pria itu tidak sedang bersama anak-anak kecil di akademi. Kenyataannya, sejak hari dimana ia menyadari perasaannya pada Gaara—bahwa dia menyukai pria itu—Ino merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan. Seolah otaknya menjadi eror karena mengkhayalkan hal-hal kecil yang konyol setiap kali Gaara melakukan sesuatu di dekatnya.

Misalnya saat Gaara akan membuatkannya omelet, maka Ino akan membayangkan Kage muda itu membawakannya sarapan ke tempat tidur dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Sayang, apa kamu mau telornya dengan tomat?" atau sesuatu yang bahkan lebih memalukan lagi daripada itu.

Lalu saat Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan mendekatinya saat ia sedang menulis laporan harian tentang misinya, Ino akan membayangkan Gaara memeluknya dari belakang dan mengecup lehernya ...

Sebenarnya, khayalan Ino menjadi semakin menggila dari hari ke hari. Ia telah memaki dirinya sendiri berkali-kali karena kekonyolan pikirannya ini, dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa memimpikan hubungan percintaan dengan sang Kage tidak hanya sangat salah, tetapi juga sangat mustahil. Alasan utama dia ada di Suna adalah karena Gaara ingin menghindari hubungan percintaan itu sendiri. Apa yang membuatnya berpikiran kalau ia akan meyakinkan pria itu tentang perasaannya sungguh di luar jangkauan pemikiran Ino. Tidak berarti ia akan memberitahu Gaara soal perasaannya juga sih ...

Tetapi Ino sepertinya sama sekali tak menyadari kalau kabar tentang kedekatannya dengan Gaara telah diketahui seluruh desa. Rumor yang beredar di desa Pasir itu menyatakan bahwa tunangan Kazekagelah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Kazekage tampak begitu bahagia. Perbincangan di kalangan jounin Suna saat makan siang tak akan jauh-jauh dari hal seperti bagaimana Gaara dan Ino berbelanja di pasar bersama-sama sambil bergandengan tangan atau bagaimana mereka mendapati sang Kazekage dan Ino duduk berdua di balkon menara Kazekage sambil melihat bintang lalu berbicara begitu mesra, saling berbisik di telinga masing-masing.

Sementara di kalangan chunin, perbincangan dan rumor yang beredar tentang Gaara dan Ino malah lebih parah lagi. Para gadis chuunin telah mengetahui perihal biji bunga kosmos dan tulip kuning yang Ino tanam di rumah kaca. Hal ini telah menimbulkan rumor bahwa sang Kazekage berniat untuk memenuhi Suna dengan bunga-bunga tersebut pada hari pernikahannya dengan kunoichi Konoha itu. Kemudian mereka akan terkikik-kikik sendiri saat membicarakan tampannya Gaara-sama dalam jubah pernikahan Suna. Atau akan seperti apa Gaara-sama mereka saat bulan madu dengan Ino-sama. Atau yang lebih mengerikan lagi adalah saat mereka membayangkan akan betapa cantik atau tampannya anak-anak Gaara-sama karena Ino-sama sangat cantik.

Jika ada satu saja rumor ini yang sampai di telinga Gaara, dia sepertinya sama sekali tak peduli. Dia akan mengerjakan aktivitasnya seperti biasa: berangkat jam delapan pagi dengan kotak bekal yang terbungkus selendang ungu dan ia akan pulang sekitar jam enam pada sore harinya dengan terburu-buru. Bagi mereka yang telah menyaksikan bagaimana Gaara yang biasanya berjalan pelan melintasi lapangan kini tampak terburu-buru sama sekali tidak tahu kalau alasannya adalah karena sang Kazekage ini tidak sabar untuk segera menikmati makan malam yang dimasakkan Ino.

Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa perasaannya membuatnya sulit menatap Gaara secara langsung, Ino berusaha keras untuk bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Dan itu sama sekali tidak mudah. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia agak mengkayalkannya, karena entah kenapa ia mulai merasa kalau Gaara menjadi lebih ... romantis kepadanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa kata 'romantis' itu tepat untuk menggambarkan sang Kage muda itu.

Rasanya sangat aneh. Sementara Ino sudah biasa dengan Gaara yang selalu ingin satu ruangan dengan dia, setelah pembicaraan dan episode 'kiss and make up' mereka, pria itu jadi tampak sangat sensitif dengan yang namanya kedekatan tubuh mereka. Ada saat-saat dimana Gaara dengan diam-diam mendekatinya dari belakang, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Ino tanpa alasan apapun. Dan saat Ino dengan gugupnya menanyakan apa Gaara memerlukan sesuatu, sang Kazekage ini malah menekankan hidungnya ke rambut Ino dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam tanpa menjawab apapun. Lalu Gaara akan pergi mandi sementara Ino menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di dapur. Kemudian Ino akan mandi dan setelah itu membuat teh untuk mereka berdua. Dan setelah Ino usai mencuci cangkir dan poci teh itu, Gaara akan meraih tangannya dan menariknya memasuki tempat tidur, yang mana dalam kondisi normal Ino akan menjadi sangat gugup, tetapi ia tahu kalau Gaara pasti hanya akan memeluknya saja.

Tentu saja, ada beberapa kali—meskipun jarang sekali—saat malam ia akan terjaga dan merasakan bagaimana Gaara mengelus rambutnya karena pria itu mengira ia masih tidur. Ada saat dimana ia merasakan ibu jari tangan Gaara menekan lembut alisnya dan Ino harus berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan napasnya karena hal itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Gaara dengan melakukan gestur yang mencerminkan keintiman itu. Ia bahkan tak yakin kalau Gaara mengerti makna gestur itu. Sentuhan-sentuhan kecil nan lembut dari sang Kazekage muda itu telah membuat Ino menginginkan lebih seperti ciuman-ciuman yang mereka bagi setelah pertengkaran mereka, apalagi saat Gaara dengan _tanpa sadar_nya mengadukan hidungnya ke hidung Ino dan membuat bibir mereka nyaris, nyaris bersentuhan. Bagaimana napas hangat pria itu menghembusi bibirnya.

Meskipun rutinitas malam mereka hanya sampai pada hal-hal seperti itu—berpelukan saja dan semacam itu—hal paling aneh yang didapati Ino adalah perubahan sikap Gaara saat pagi tiba. Sebelum pertengkaran dan ciuman itu, Gaara selalu bangun lebih lambat darinya, tetapi sekarang Gaara akan bangun lebih dulu daripada Ino. Gadis Yamanaka ini bangun sekitar jam enam pagi hanya untuk mendapati sisi tempat tidur Gaara kosong. Daan saat kemudian ia mendapati pria itu kembali ke tempat tidur mereka, Gaara tampak gelisah, lesu dan sangat, sangat terganggu dan ia akan membangunkan Ino dengan lembut sambil mengatakan padanya bahwa sudah waktunya untuk bangun pagi. Ino sendiri tak repot-repot menanyakan Gaara alasan soal perubahan sikapnya itu karena ia yakin jika Gaara ingin menceritakannya, tanpa ditanya pun pasti pria itu akan memberitahunya.

Tetapi hari-hari terus berlalu dan Gaara sama sekali tak menjelaskan pada Ino kenapa ia selalu tampak begitu gelisan dan tak nyaman saat bangun pagi.

Dan pada hari keduapuluhnya di Suna, jika ada seorang saja yang mengatakan pada Ino kalau orang yang menjelaskan perubahan sikap Gaara saat pagi itu adalah Kankurou, ia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan sebenarnya, ia sendiri telah menghindari kakak laki-laki Gaara itu sejak hari dimana ia mengajari Gaara _bahwa permintaan maaf akan lebih mudah diterima jika disertai ciuman_. Ino tahu jika ia bertemu dengan Kankurou, ia takut ia tak akan bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menyerang laki-laki itu. Dan begitulah, saat itu adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu kembali dengan ninja pengendali boneka dalam minggu itu.

Kankurou ternyata adalah yang kebagian tugas menjadi pengawalnya dalam perjalanannya menuju gerbang Suna. Hari itu delegasi Pippu akan kembali pulang ke daerah mereka dan Ino telah berencana untuk melihat mereka pergi. Masami telah menjadi teman yang menyenangkan selama ia di Suna dan ia merasa ia akan merindukan gadis ceria itu nantinya.

"Menyedihkan, ha?" ucap Kankurou selagi Ino berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Kankurou, ini baru jam 10 pagi. Apa kau kemari untuk membuatku marah?" tanya Ino kesal sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Memiliki keuntungan lebih karena kakinya yang tentu saja lebih panjang dari Ino, Kankurou santai saja mengimbangi kecepatan langkah Ino. "Oh, ayolah Ino. Apa kau masih marah padaku? Kita sudah nggak bicara seminggu ini 'kan?"

Ino menghadiahi Kankurou _deathglare_ terbaiknya. "Kau tanya apa aku marah? Yang benar saja!"

"Hei, itu toh cuman satu ciuman! Well, beberapa ciuman ... apa kau tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja? Aku sama sekali tak menyangka sih kalau Gaara akan benar-benar menganggap serius apa yang aku katakan," kata Kankurou. Dan lepas dari matanya yang memohon maaf pada Ino, cengiran lebar jelas terpeta di bibir laki-laki itu.

Ino mendadak berhenti dan memukul lengan Kankurou dengan sekerasnya.

"OW!" Laki-laki itu menjerit, segera menjauh.

"Apa maksudmu, 'kau tak mengira Gaara akan benar-benar menganggap serius apa yang kau katakan?' Ini Gaara! Apa tak cukup aku memperingatkanmu tempo hari untuk menjauhinya? Kau itu hanya mengajarinya hal-hal kotor! Apa kau sama sekali tak punya rasa malu?" Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya yang meledak-ledak.

Satu-satunya orang yang tahu perasaan Ino pada Gaara adalah Temari dan mungkin Kankurou sama sekali tak bermaksud jahat, tetapi jika laki-laki itu terus menanamkan ide-ide gila itu ke kepala Gaara dan Gaara mempraktekkannya pada dirinya, maka ia tidak thu apakah hatinya yang menyedihkan ini akan kuat menanggungnya. Ia tidak bodoh. Ia tahu kalau tertarik kepada sang Kazekage tak akan membawakan kebaikan sedikit pun padanya.

_Biarkan semuanya berakhir. Biarkan semuanya berakhir_, Ino mengulang kata-kata itu di dalam benaknya. Kata-kata itu seperti mantranya selama seminggu terakhir ini setiap kali Gaara bersikap begitu manis padanya, yang tanpa bisa dicegah membuat emosi dalam diri Ino bergolak.

Kankurou meraba lengan dimana Ino baru saja memukulnya dengan keras. "Sheessh! Maafkan aku, oke? Aku sama sekali tak tahu kalau kau, _well_, begitu setia seperti seorang gadis remaja yang hanya akan memberikan ciumannya pada kekasihnya. Kau punya pacar pecemburu di Konoha sana ya? Yang begitu pelit hanya sekedar untuk membiarkan pacarnya berciuman dengan pria lain huh?"

Ino memutar manik mata _aquamarine -_nya dengan dramatis lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. "Yeah, benar sekali. Pacarku akan meledak saking cemburunya ketika ada pria lain yang menciumku. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Setiap pria akan marah jika ada pria lain yang mencium gadisnya, idiot!" teriak Ino sarkastis.

Kankurou mengejar langkah Ino. "Tunggu sebentar! Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Ini tentang Gaara."

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya begitu cepat hingga Kankurou nyaris menubruknya. "Jika kamu mengajarinya hal-hal kotor lagi, aku bersumpah—"

"Itulah yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu!" ucap Kankurou sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan mukanya, berjaga-jaga kalau Ino akan memukulnya lagi. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kalian baik-baik saja. Karena aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah."

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam sampai hitungan sepuluh lalu menghembuskannya dengan cepat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Gaara bilang padaku kemarin ...," wajah Kankurou memerah dengan jelasnya. Salah satu tangannya menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Oh sial. Kenapa selalu aku yang bagian menjelaskan hal seperti ini?"

Ino menyilangkan kedua lengan di atas perut., menyerongkan pinggul kanannya dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki kirinya dengan tidak sabar. "Jika kau tak ingin memberitahuku, aku tak peduli. Masami sedang menungguku sekarang."

Kankurou berdiri dengan gelisah. "Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana ... apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua ... di ... di tempat tidur."

Dan Ino sontak berada dalam dilema saat itu juga, antara mencoplok mata Kankurou atau cukup menendang pria itu sekeras-kerasnya. "Apa kau bilang?" desisnya dengan tatapan mautnya yang mengerikan.

Wajah Kankurou semakin memerah. Ia segera menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, seolah itu bisa menjadi tameng dari tatapan Ino yang mematikan. "Sial! Ini tak seperti tak kedengarannya!"

"Oh, bagaimana memangnya seharusnya huh, dasar mesum!" maki Ino.

"Gaara minta nasihatku lagi tadi malam, oke?"

"Nasihat darimu? Darimu?!"

"Jangan begitu, seolah aku orang jahat saja di sini!"

"Jika kau bukan orang jahat, lalu memangnya kau ini orang seperti apa?"

Kankurou melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati beberapa pejalan kaki melihat mereka dengan penuh segera menarik lengan Ino dan membawanya ke gang sempit yang agak terlindung di antara dua bangunan rumah. "Apa kau ... apa dia ...?" bisiknya.

Ino mendelik pada laki-laki itu, tiba-tiba merasa meriyang. Untuk suatu alasan aneh, ia tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau Gaara dan aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh yang seharusnya tak kami lakukan di tempat tidur?"

Kankurou menatap lagi ke sekelilingnya. "Ssh! Jangan keras-keras!"

Ino bergegas pergi dari situ. Menggelengkan kepala, kesal luar biasa.

Tapi Kankurou segera menariknya mundur lagi. "Gaara ... menanyakan padaku beberapa pertanyaan ... tentang ... hal-hal ..." Dan rona merah di wajah Kankurou sudah mencapai gradasi yang sangat merah hingga mendekati biru. Jelas sekali kalau ia sama sekali tak enak memberitahu Ino hal ini. Selama sesaat Ino merasa kasihan pada laki-laki itu. Ya, hanya sedikit kasihan.

"_Well_? Kita sudah cukup dewasa di sini. Memang apa yang sudah ia tanyakan padamu?" tanya Ino. Ia merasa kalau ia tak membiarkan Kankurou membicarakan hal ini, maka ia akan dikuntit oleh laki-laki ini sampai ia mau mendengarkannya.

Kankurou menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Ia telah bertanya padaku mengapa ia selalu merasa sangat _keras_ pada saat pagi hari ketika ia bangun pagi. Dan ... uhm ... kadang pada saat malam ... ketika—gaaahhhh!"

Seketika Ino menutup mulut Kankurou dengan salah satu telapak tangannya, serasa ingin mati saat itu juga saking malunya. "Oke. Sudah. Cukup. Lebih baik tak usah dilanjutkan lagi. Aku paham maksudmu."

Ino bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Gaara jika ia tahu kalau kakak laki-lakinya membicarakan soal ereksinya dengan wanita yang diajaknya tidur. Bahkan hanya dengan terlintas pikiran itu saja, ia sudah sangat tidak enak hati. Sangat tidak enak hati.

Kankuro menyingkirkan tangan Ino. "Ini pertama kalinya Gaara membicarakan hal ini tanpa merasa ketakutan. Bahkan kenyataannya, sepertinya ia ... ia mulai sangat penasaran akan hal ini dan sedikit malu. Makanya aku penasaran jika ... jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mulai menunjukkan ... uhm ... ketertarikan akan ... yah ..." Kankurou menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan menyedihkan.

Dan selama tiga detik berikutnya, misteri kenapa Gaara selalu tampak gelisah dan tidak nyaman setelah bangun pagi yang kini selalu lebih dulu daripada Ino, pun terpecahkan sudah. Fakta bahwa Ino tidak memerhatikan hal ini membuatnya jadi sedikit khawatir. Mungkin karena Gaara meminta nasihat pada Kankurou. Semuanya selalu menjadi buruk jika minta nasihat dari Kankurou.

Ino merona. Tapi setidaknya Gaara tak meminta nasihatnya soal itu. Karena itu pasti akan jauh lebih mengerikan.

_Sial_. "Aku tak tahu. Kami tak melakukan apapun yang berbeda daripada sebelum-sebelumnya, selain fakta bahwa dia bekerja lebih baik sekarang. Jangan melihat padaku seperti itu. Aku tak tahu apa-apa." Ino segera meninggalkan gang sempit itu. Mengabaikan Kankurou di belakang.

Tapi Kankurou segera menjajari langkah Ino hanya dalam sekejap. "Tunggu! Ini bukannya aku menuduhmu atau apa! Aku hanya ..."

"Hanya apa, Kankurou? Kau hanya apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin ... uhm ... Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu. Appaun yang kau lakukan—"

Ino mengacungkan tinjunya.

"Maaf—apapun yang tidak kau lakukan, aku berterima kasih." Kankurou lalu terdiam sementara kini mereka berjalan beriringan. "Dia tak pernah punya figur ayah yang membimbingnya akan hal-hal seperti ini sebelumnya jadi aku rasa ... ini sudah jadi tugasku untuk memastikan ... kau tahu ..."

Ino melihat sekilas ke arah Kankurou dengan penuh curiga. "Kadang aku perlu menanyakan bagaimana sebenarnya kau mengajarinya hal-hal seperti itu, kau tahu. Tolong berhenti menjadikanku sebagai kelinci percobaan. Itu membuatku malu." Tak lupa kalau itu juga membuatnya terangsang. Ino menundukkan kepalanya dan memandangi tanah sementara mereka terus berjalan. Ino tak ragu lagi bahwa dengan cara Gaara memperlakukannya seperti sekarang ini, maka setelah misi ini selesai pria itu akan bisa menjalin hubungan yang normal dengan wanita manapun.

Dan tentu saja, fakta itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti tidak terima. Karena meskipun ia tak mau mengakuinya, ia sudah mulai merasa cemburu hanya dengan menyadari kalau Gaara akan menikah dengan wanita selain dirinya. Bukannya dia ingin menikah dengan Gaara juga sih! Ya, ia memang menyukai pria itu, tetapi menikah dengannya? Yang benar saja!

Dan juga bukan berarti ia punya hak untuk mengklaim Gaara sebagai miliknya.

Benar 'kan?

_Maksudku, alasan utama aku dibayar untuk di sini adalah untuk mencegahnya menikahi siapa saja wanita yang tak disukainya ..._

Kalau ia berharap Gaara akan membalas perasaannya, maka Ino sadar itu adalah sebuah kontradiksi dari misinya sendiri.

"Ino," Kankurou kembali berkata sambil menggaruk leher dengan tidak nyamannya. "Aku hanya penasaran akan apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Gaara."

Ino nyaris tersandung demi didengarnya perkataan Kankurou itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'apa yang aku pikirkan tentang dia?' Apa ada yang perlu dipikirkan?" tanyanya, tak yakin kemana lagi arah percakapan ini. "Dia itu sang Kazekage. Dan belakangan ini dia semakin baik dalam mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia memperlakukan bawahannya dengan sangat baik. Dan ia terlalu mendengarkan semua perkataanmu."

Kankurou tampak kesal. "Bukan itu. Maksudku, sebagai seorang laki-laki. Bagaimana menurutmu dia itu?"

Dan langkah Ino benar-benar terhenti dengan pertanyaan dari kakak laki-laki Gaara itu. _Bagaimana menurutnya Gaara sebagai seorang laki-laki_? Oh, ia punya banyak sekali pendapat tentang Gaara sebagai seorang _laki-laki_. Dari skala 1-10, ia akan memberi Gaara nilai 9. Tapi ia tidak benar-benar yakin. Dia tak pandai menilai laki-laki ...

Tentu saja, ia tak bisa memungkiri fakta kalau Gaara itu sangat tampan. Dia begitu perhatian sehingga membuat seorang wanita yang menginginkan romantisme seperti dirinya akan jatuh cinta padanya dengan mudah. Selain itu Gaara bisa juga jadi sangat kikuk hingga membuatnya tampak begitu imut dan menggemaskan.

Dan dia mencium dengan sangat hebat.

_Oh Ino! Jangan mulai lagi deh!_

Ino menggelengkan kepala saat pikirannya mulai menjadi liar lagi. "Dengar, aku tak tahu kenapa kau menanyakanku hal ini. Tak penting bagaimana aku menganggap dia seperti apa."

Kankurou mengernyit. "Itu 'kan cuman pertanyaan, Ino. Sama sekali tak bermaksud apa-apa."

Ino menoleh. "Oh. _Well_. Jika kau menganggapnya begitu, lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya? Sebagai seorang laki-laki? Itu 'kan cuman pertanyaan. Ya?"

Ekspresi Kankurou menjadi kaku dan dia menatap Ino dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku rasa dia adalah seorang pria yang telah berubah. Aku pikir dia jadi lebih baik sekarang ini. Itulah yang aku pikirkan."

Ino terdiam sebentar demi dilihatnya ekspresi Kankurou yang tampak serius itu.

"Aku rasa dia adalah pria yang hebat bahkan sebelum ia berubah, Kankurou. Dia adalah pria yang hebat." Ino berkata dengan sejujurnya, sesungguhnya.

Dan saat itulah Kankurou mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Ino. "Kau pikir begitu?"

"Ya. Aku telah bersamanya tiga minggu ini. Dan ia sangat mengagumkan." Dan untuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat tidak enak atau mulai serius itu, Ino menambahkan sedikit humor. "Dia juga sangat ahli dalam membuat omelet." Ia tertawa.

Kankurou tampak berterima kasih dengan komentar Ino itu karena ia tersenyum kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, dewan Suna sekarang ini tak lagi ribut sejak Gaara membuat banyak perubahan minggu ini. Mereka tak bisa lagi memerintah Gaara semau mereka. Gaara kini bisa mempertahankan pendapatnya hingga bahkan membuat mereka bungkam hanya dengan tatapan tajamnya."

Ino tersenyum mendengarnya. Setidaknya, meskipun ini hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi, ia telah berhasil membantu Gaara untuk tidak lagi dengan mudah diatur oleh orang lain. Jadi nantinya saat ia kembali ke Konoha, Gaara akan baik-baik saja. Dan seharusnya itu membuatnya lebih tenang.

Karenanya Ino jadi merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri karena alih-alih merasa tenang, ia merasa hatinya sakit hanya dengan membayangkan bahwa ia akan meninggakan Gaara setelah misinya selesai. Sekali lagi ia pun merapal mantranya.

_Biarkan semuanya berakhir. Biarkan semuanya berakhir._

Ino berusaha tersenyum secerah mungkin. "Kau harus terus mendampinginya sehingga ia tak kembali lagi ke sifat lamanya, oke? Kau adalah kakaknya, jadi kau harus menjaganya."

Senyuman Kankurou seketika memudar oleh perkataan Ino itu. "Mencegahnya agar tak kembali lagi seperti dulu bukanlah tugas seorang kakak. Itu adalah tugas seorang istri."

Ino merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Sesak. Dan ia menutupnya dengan tawa yang bahkan oleh telinganya sendiri terdengar sumbang. "_Well_, sampai ia menemukan istri, kau harus melakukan tugas itu." Dia menepuk pundak Kankurou.

Ekspresi Kankurou menggelap. Dan kemudian ia mengucapkan kata yang membuat Ino terkejut. "Idiot." Lalu laki-laki itu meninggalkan Ino begitu saja.

Mata Ino membelalak tak percaya. "Hey! Apa yang barusan kau katakan?" Ino segera menyusul langkah Kankurou. Apa sih mau laki-laki itu?

"Aku bilang kau itu idiot. Untuk seseorang yang tampaknya pintar sekali," Kankurou menjawab tanpa menoleh.

_Well_, tentu saja Ino sadar masih banyak orang yang lebih pintar darinya. Juga kadang ia memang berlaku bodoh. Tetapi tetap saja, ia tidak diterima dibilang idiot.

"Hey!" teriak Ino nyaris berlari sebelum akhirnya Kankurou mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya. Sepertinya pria itu sudah sadar kalau ia berlaku tidak sopan dengan meninggalkan orang yang dikawalnya di tengah pembicaraan begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlagak sombong dan sok pintar begitu? Atau kau lupa kalau kau telah membuatku mengalami banyak hal menyedihkan karena aksi kakak yang kau perankan?"

Kankurou memandang Ino sekilas. "Menyedihkan? Apakah kau merasa begitu selama di Suna ini?" tanyanya pelan.

Ino tak langsung menjawab, merasa tak enak. "Bukannya begitu. Kita sudah biasa bicara seperti ini setiap kali kita bicara. Kau tahulah, saling mengejek. Ada yang salah?"

Kankurou mendesah keras, yang mana sangat mengganggu karena ia telah bersikap begitu aneh, seperti bukan Kankurou.

Dan selama sisa perjalanan mereka menuju gerbang, mereka tak lagi membicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Gaara. Ino pun tak ingin menyinggung hal itu.

Ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang, mereka mendapati Masami dan ayahnya telah bersiap di samping unta mereka. Temari dan Iwate juga ada di sana. Sekilas Ino mengangguk hormat pada ayah Masami sebelum kemudian ia menghampiri Masami dan memeluk gadis itu dengan sayang. Ia sudah merasa dekat dengan gadis itu dan hatinya merasa sedih karena kemungkinan ia tak akan melihat Masami lagi setelah ini. Dan fakta bahwa ia masih membohongi Masami yang begitu baik padanya soal pertunangan palsunya dengan Gaara tak membuat hatinya lebih baik. Tak hanya itu ia juga tambah bersalah dengan berjanji pada Masami bahwa ia akan mengirimi gadis itu undangan pernikahannya dengan Gaara.

**1

* * *

::::

* * *

Ketika Ino kembali ke rumah Gaara sepulang dari mengantar kepulangan Masami, ia mau tak mau dibuat terkejut mendapati seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu tampak berdiri kaku di depan pintu rumah.

_Matsuri?_

Dari jauh, Ino melihat wanita itu menaikkan satu tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum kemudian mengurungkannya. Lalu dia membalikkan badan dan beranjak pergi hanya untuk kembali lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama selama beberapa kali.

Mau tak mau Ino tersenyum melihat wanita itu. Ia pun melangkah mendekat. "Matsuri?"

Wanita itu tampak berjengit dan segera menoleh ke arah Ino. "Ha-halo Ino-san."

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Ino sambil meraih kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintu.

Matsuri tampak gugup. "Uhm ... saya ingin ... bicara dengan Anda."

Ino tak langsung menjawab. Sekilas ia melihat wanita itu dan merasa agak bersalah karena ia sempat mencurigainya membawa senjata berbahaya. Ia lalu mengangguk. "Mau masuk dulu?"

Matsuri tampak terkejut selama sesaat sebelum kemudian mengangguk gugup. "Jika tidak merepotkan."

Ino tertawa, lalu dengan bercanda ia berkata, "Asal kau tak berniat meracuni tehku sih."

Tentu saja Ino benar-benar hanya bercanda sat mengatakannya tetapi sepertinya Matsuri menganggapnya serius karena wanita itu segera tampak panik sendiri. "Saya tidak akan pernah—sungguh sya bersumpah tidak akan pernah melakukan hal kotor semacam itu pada siapapun, Ino-san! Saya tak membawa apapun. Anda bisa memeriksa saya."

"Woa, tenang-tenang," ucap Ino sambil melangkah masuk dan memberi gestur untuk menyuruh Matsuri masuk juga. "Aku hanya bercanda kok. Gaara percaya padamu. Jadi, kenapa aku tidak? Ayo masuk!"

Mendengar nama Gaara, Matsuri jadi sedikit lebih tenang. "Maafkan saya. Kalau begitu, permisi." Matsuri lalu melangkah masuk.

Ino mulai mengambili beberapa kertas yang berserakan di ruang tamu. Kertas-kertas itu merupakan bekas pekerjaan Gaara yang tak sempat selesai tadi malam. "Maaf sedikit berantakan. Biasanya aku membereskannya sebelum keluar, tapi ahri ini aku harus berangkat lebih pagi untuk mengantar Masami." Ino lalu meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu di pojok ruang tamu. "Silahkan duduk."

Matsuri memandang sekeliling ruang tamu dengan penuh ingin tahu. "Ini pertama kalinya saya memasuki rumah Gaara-sama. Ternyata ... uhm ..."

"Sangat kosong?" Ino menyahut sambil memberesi tumpukan kertas lainnya di atas karpet dekat sofa.

Matsuri tampak merona dan ia ikut duduk di karpet.

Ino melihat wanita itu tampak canggung sekali. "Kau bisa duduk di sofa. Ya, tak ada kursi lain juga sih soalnya. Atau kau mau kita duduk-duduk di dapur? Mungkin sambil minum teh?"

"Tidak!" teriak Matsuri, agak terlalu keras. Wajahnya segera memerah lagi. "Maksudku, tidak, terima kasih. Saya baik-baik saja begini, Ino-san. Sungguh."

"Oh, well. Baiklah, Jadi ..." Ino berhenti sebentar sambil memerhatikan Matsuri agar duduk lebih nyaman dulu, lalu lanjutnya, "apa ini tentang Gaara?"

_Tentu saja ini tentang Gaara_. Selama tiga minggu ini semua wanita yang mendekatinya bukannya karena Gaara?

Matsuri memalingkan muka. "Sebagian, iya saya rasa. Tetapi sebelum itu, saya hanya ingin minta maaf pada Anda karena telah bersikap tidak sopan pada malam pertama kali kita bertemu. Saya keluar begitu saja seperti anak kecil. Saya sungguh minta maaf untuk itu."

"Itu? Oh itu kan sudah lama berlalu. Lagipula kau tak perlu minta maaf soal itu. Aku mengerti kok," kata Ino. Dan Ino sungguh-sungguh. Ia tahu kalau Matsuri menyukai Gaara. Bahkan ia sendiri pernah coba menyinggung soal ini dengan Gaara meskipun pria itu menghindarinya.

Matsuri menggeleng. "Tidak. Saya harus meminta maaf. Pertama kali saya melihat Anda, sungguh, saya tidak percaya, sejujurnya saya merasa Anda berbohong. Saya tidak bisa memercayai Gaara-sama akan jatuh cinta pada orang seperti Anda. Anda ... sama sekali tidak seperti dia."

Alis Ino naik mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Dan ia merasa tak ada yang aneh dengan ia yang seperti Gaara. Menurutnya hampir setiap gadis tak akan ada yang seperti Gaara.

"Tetapi kemudian," lanjut Matsuri. "Seiring hari-hari yang berlalu dan saya melihat bagaimana Anda berdua saling bergandengan tangan di pasar dan bagaimana Gaara-sama akan melihat Anda saat Anda mengatakan sesuatu padanya, saya sadar saya telah salah dan bahwa satu-satunya alasan saya tidak ingin memercayai Anda adalah karena saya cemburu."

Ino menundukkan kepalanya dan memandangi karpet mendengar penuturan Matsuri itu. Inilah gadis yang benar-benar mencintai Gaara dan dia telah percaya bahwa Ino dan Gaara memang bertunangan. Alangkah menyakitkannya hal itu baginya. "Matsuri, kau mencintai Gaara, 'kan?" tanyanya lirih.

Matsuri tampak kaget selama sesaat. Dengan gugup ia menjawab, "Oh ... uhmm, well ... dia adalah guru saya ketika saya masih kecil ... Dan ia mengajarkan saya banyak hal. Mengubah pandangan hidup saya juga. Bahkan sebelum saya menjadi seorang Jounin dan mulai mengajar di akademi, dia selalu ada setiap kali saya meminta nasihat." Matsuri tampak merona. "Dan dia telah tumbuh menjadi seorang yang sangat menarik ... Ya, dia memang sudah tampan sejak kami masih kecil, tetapi ..." Kemudian seolah tersadar akan apa yang ia tuturkan, Matsuri mendadak menjerit. "Oh, Ino-san. Maafkan saya sudah berkata hal yang tak pantas seperti ini tentangnya. Saya yakin Anda tak ingin wanita lain berpikir seperti itu tentang tunangan Anda."

Ino menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan." Oh, tentu saja. "Kau tahu, Gaara sepertinya juga memiliki perasaan khusus untukmu. Dia meletakkan fotomu di kantornya. Dan kurasa kau telah melihatnya?"

Matsuri menunduk, meski kemudian ia tersenyum sekarang. "Saya tahu. Tetapi itu karena ia selalu meletakkan foto-foto muridnya di sana." Ada nada kecewa dalam suara wanita itu meskipun ia tampak bahagia.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" tanya Ino.

Matsuri menoleh pada Ino dengan penasaran. "Tentu."

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahu Gaara tentang perasaanmu?"

Matsuri menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan butuh beberapa lama sebelum kemudian ia menajwab. "Saya sudah mengatakan itu padanya."

Dan Ino hanya bisa ternganga tak percaya mendengarnya. "Ka-kau sudah bilang padanya? Kapan?"

Matsuri tampak gugup lagi. Ia juga tampak ragu mau menjawab pertanyaan Ino itu atau tidak. Tapi kemudian ia berpikir tak ada gunanya toh menyembunyikannya. "Uhm, malam sebelum Anda datang ke Suna. Tiga minggu yang lalu."

Ino menelan ludah. "Oh ... oh Tuhan ..."

_Jadi itu kenapa Gaara menghindar saat kuajak membicarakan tentang Matsuri ..._

"Saya dengar tunangannya—Ino-san—akan datang. Saya tidak percaya kalau dia sudah punya tunangan. Dia tak pernah memberitahu saya apapun. Dan saya tidak bisa menahan diri jadi saya mengatakan padanya kalau saya mencintainya. Tetapi dia mengatakan ... dia mengatakan pada saya kalau dia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan orang lain." Matsuri tertawa hambar dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Saya seharusnya tak menyampaikan perasaan saya. Saya tidak ingin memercayainya, jadi saya ingin melihat dengan mata kepala saya sendiri kalau itu benar, jadi saya datang di pertemuan Baki dan Ebizo-sama malam itu. Tetapi saya masih tidak bisa memercayainya. Saya tidak ingin memercayainya, jadi saya lari. Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

Dan sekali lagi, Ino merasa sepuluh kali lebih buruk mendengar pengakuan jujur Matsuri itu. Perasaan ini jauh lebih buruk daripada membohongi Masami tentang akan mengirimi gadis itu undangan pernikahannya dengan Gaara. Di depannya kini, adalah seorang gadis yang benar-benar mencintai Gaara dengan tulus dan bahkan punya keberanian untuk mengatakan hal itu padanya, bahkan ketika ia tahu ia akan ditolak. Ino merasa dirinya sedang merangkak memasuki lubang yang dalam.

Sementara dia, di sisi lain, telah berusaha sangat keras untuk menyangkal perasaannya sendiri untuk Gaara yang telah membuatya jatuh cinta bahkan tanpa pria itu berusaha. Dan ia bahkan telah berencana untuk kabur begitu misi selesai.

_Tak ada pilihan lain toh. Tak seorang pun boleh tahu. Dan semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala_.

Dia tak ingin berbohong seperti ini, tetapi ia harus. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Matsuri. "Aku yakin kalau Gaara sangat menghargai perasaanmu."

Matsuri tertawa dan ia melihat Ino sekilas. Dan Ino bisa melihat air mata yang nyaris tumpah ke pipi gadis itu. "Saya bahkan tidak tahu apa yang saya inginkan darinya setelah saya mengatakan padanya kalau saya mencintainya. Saya sudah tahu tentang Anda saat itu. Dan tahu kalau Anda akan datang, tetapi saya hanya merasa kalau saya harus mengatakannya."

Ino terdiam, berusaha untuk menahan air matanya sendiri yang sudah susah payah ia tahan sejak tadi. Apa yang akan terjadi pada seseorang jika dia jatuh cinta? Ino tidak tahu. Dia pikir dulu ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke saat kecil dulu. Dan perasaan itu telah membuatnya menjadi sangat menyedihkan. Ketika ia umur 16, ia telah melepaskan perasaannya dan saat ia menginjak 20, prioritasnya telah berubah sama sekali dan kemudian ia menjadi bagian dari Divisi Intelijensi Konoha bersama ayahnya.

Ino tentu saja telah berkencan dengan beberapa pria dalam kurun waktu itu. Namun tak ada satu pun yang meninggalkan kesan mendalam. Semuanya hanya bisa bertahan dalam hitungan bulan saja sebelum kemudian ia menutup diri dan memilih fokus pada _medical ninjutsu_ di bawah bimbingan sahabatnya, Sakura. Mereka kini telah kembali bersahabat dekat.

Jadi saat sekarang ia mendapati Matsuri yang menuturkan padanya dengan sungguh-sungguh kalau ia jatuh cinta dengan tunangan palsunya, Ino bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Ia merasa sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan Matsuri, bahkan meskipun ia tak benar-benar yakin ia memahami sesuatu yang bernama 'cinta' ini.

Yamanaka _heiress_ itu lalu tersenyum dan menepuk lutut Matsuri. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Andai saja aku bisa membantumu." Dan Ino tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia sampaikan. Bagaimana ia harus bersikap kepada seorang wanita yang jatuh cinta kepada pria yang akan dinikahinya? Meskipun apa yang ada antara ia dan Gaara murni sandiwara. Selama sesaat ia bahkan memutuskan untuk memberitahu Matsuri kebenarannya sebelum kemudian logikanya mengambil alih dan mencegahnya melakukan itu.

Matsuri menggeleng dan tertawa meskipun air matanya kini telah mengalir jelas. "Saya sangat bodoh. Lihatlah sekarang, saya bahkan menangis hanya karena hal ini seperti seorang remaja saja."

Pikiran-pikiran tentang Gaara setelah misi ini selesai mengganggu benak Ino sementara ia menatap Matsuri yang menangis di depannya. Setelah sebulan—setelah satu minggu lagi—ia akan pergi dan ia membayangkan Matsuri akan mendapati kebenaran ini. Dan Ino membayangkan wanita itu pasti akan bahagia. Tentang bagaimana Gaara dan Matsuri akan berbahagia. Oh, Ino seorang masokis rupanya. Dia bahkan tak tahu kenapa ia mulai berpikiran seperti itu.

"Kau sangat pemberani. Tak banyak orang bisa mengakui perasaannya seperti yang kau lakukan," ucap Ino. Dan kata-kata ini ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri yang terus-menerus mengingkari perasaannya pada Gaara.

Ino membiarkan Matsuri untuk menenangkan dirinya, menawarinya teh dan membicarakan tentang masa kecil Gaara. Matsuri dengan semangat mengisahkan tentang Gaara, bagaimana pria itu berjuang menjadi Kazekage dan jelas sekali kalau gadis itu juga memandang Gaara sebagai guru dan sahabat. Dan ketika gadis itu tampak sudah lebih baikan, Matsuri memeluk Ino setelah ia memutuskan untuk berpamitan.

"Saya tidak akan pernah bisa meminta Gaara-sama membalas perasaan saya, tapi Anda tahu? Saya senang karena Andalah yang akan ia nikahi. Saya tak pernah melihat dia begitu terbuka pada orang lain seperti pada Anda. Anda sangat menakjubkan," kata Matsuri sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Saya sepenuhnya percaya pada Anda sekarang. Anda harus membuat Gaara-sama menjadi laki-laki paling bahagia. Karena ia berhak untuk mendapatkannya."

Ino mengangguk lemah. "Ya, aku akan berusaha." Dan ia hanya menatap nanar saat kemudian Matsuri keluar dan hilang dari pandangannya. Begitu pintu kembali ia tutup, Ino hanya merasakan dadanya sesak oleh rasa bersalah dan juga kegamangan hatinya sendiri.

* * *

::::

* * *

Mendongak dari piringnya sendiri, Ino kemudian menatap tanpa kedip pada Gaara yang tampak menusuk-nusuk sayuran yang ada di piringnya dengan wajah masam. Sebelumnya dia meminta Ino untuk dibuatkan tempura sayur untuk makan malam kali ini dan Ino telah memenuhi permintaan Kage muda itu. Tetapi Gaara malah tidak memakannya.

"Ada masalah di kantor ya?" Ino berkata setelah beberapa saat ia diam saja melihat Gaara yang kini hanya memainkan makanan di piringnya. Padahal Gaara tak pernah sekalipun memainkan makanannya sebelum ini. Pria itu selalu makan setiap makanan yang dimasakkan Ino dengan perlahan dan senang hati dalam setiap kesempatan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Gaara tampak tidak puas.

"Tidak," sahut Gaara singkat lalu dia menyumpit potongan terong di piringnya dan dahinya mengerut.

"Kau pulang sangat awal, toh," ucap Ino kemudian. Gaara memang pulang jauh lebih awal hari ini, satu jam lebih awal. Dan Kazekage ini sudah tampak kesal sejak awal ia memasuki rumah. Dia meletakkan begitu saja guci pasirnya dan berganti pakaian, menanggalkan jubahnya dengan asal. Gaara juga telah menabrak—dengan sengaja—tumpukan kertas yang telah Ino susun rapi di pojok ruangan dan menginjak-injaknya tanpa ampun selagi Ino membuat makan malam. Dan ketika akhirnya dia dan Ino duduk berhadapan di meja makan, _mood_ Gaara malah tampak semakin buruk. Pria itu bahkan menolak untuk memandang langsung pada Ino.

Gaara mendelik ke arah sang Yamanaka muda. "Apa itu hal yang buruk?" tanyanya menyahuti perkataan Ino.

Punggung Ino menegak, kaget. "Pulang lebih awal? Tidak. Aku hanya bilang kalau kau pulang lebih awal hari ini."

Gaara mengangguk, dan akhirnya, setelah menusuk-nusuk makanannya dengan ujung sumpitnya, dia mulai memakan makanannya. Dikunyahnya dengan enggan makanan itu.

Dan Ino makin yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang salah saat ia melihat Gaara mencium makanannya itu sebelum memasukkannya ke mulut. Karena selama ini Gaara tak pernah berlaku seperti itu. Kazekage muda itu tak pernah menciumi makanan sebelum memakannya.

Gaara melesakkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dengan cepat.

Dan alis Ino naik makin tinggi melihat hal itu. Gaara tak pernah makan dengan terburu-buru. Tapi sekarang lihatlah, pria itu seolah menumpahkan seluruh makanan langsung ke dalam mulutnya dengan cepat.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" akhirnya Ino bertanya, diletakkannya sumpitnya ke atas piring.

Gaara tak menjawab, ia malah terus menyumpiti nasinya dengan cepat, hingga sungguh seperti bukan dirinya, makannya jadi kacau. Ino mengulurkan tangan, meraih sebutir nasi dari pipi Kazekage muda itu. "Ada ... uhm ya sudah." Ino lalu memasukkan butir nasi itu ke dalam mulutnya, sebagaimana yang biasa dilakukan seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

Gaara meletakkan sumpitnya. "Aku kenyang," ucapnya kaku, lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi dari ruang makan yang jadi satu dengan dapur itu.

Ino menatap makanan Gaara yang masih tersisa di piring, lalu ia pun berdiri, dan berbalik menghadap ke arah ruang tamu. "Hei! Apa kau tak ingin minum teh?"

"Aku tidak mau apapun," sahut Gaara cepat.

Ino kembali ke ruang makan dan duduk termenung. Ia sungguh tak mengerti oleh sikap Gaara yang mendadak sangat OOC. Otaknya kini berusaha memroses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih?_ Meninggalkan makanannya yang juga masih belum selesai, Ino lalu memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Gaara. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ino melihat Gaara seperti itu. Pria itu seperti sedang ... merajuk.

Gaara tampak berdiri di dekat sofa, menghadap tembok saat Ino ke ruang tamu. Pria itu tak melakukan apapun, hanya berdiri kaku di sana. "Gaara, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kantor? Apa kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak," ucap Gaara.

Ino mengerutkan kening. "Tidak, tak ada yang terjadi di kantor? Atau tidak, kau tidak lapar?"

Gaara lalu menoleh sedikit ke arah Ino dengan ekspresinya yang tak terbaca.

Pria itu tampak sangat ... marah?

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Ino hati-hati, meskipun ia tak bisa memikirkan alasan apa yang mungkin membuat Gaara marah padanya saat itu. "Apakah karena tempuranya? Kau tak menyukainya? Aku bisa membuatkan yang lainnya kalau kau mau," tawar Ino, berusaha kerasa untuk tidak terlalu mendramatisir suasana.

Gaara menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada. _Trademark_ khasnya. "Tidak," ucapnya lagi.

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan padaku? Tidak?" tanya Ino, mendekat.

Gaara berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "... Tidak."

Dan Ino mau tak mau tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Gaara menggeram kesal padanya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya merasa lucu. Bisakah kau katakan padaku apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu? Jika kau tak bilang padaku, aku tidak tahu dan tak akan bisa membantumu."

Sang Kazekage bersurai merah itu tampak gelisah sendiri sekarang. Wajah tampannya agak memerah dan ia tampak bingung antara melangkah maju atau lari dari ruangan itu. Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, akhirnya ia menatap Ino dan bertanya, "Apa kau punya seorang pria yang menunggumu di rumah?"

Ino mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia mencerna apa yang ditanyakan Gaara itu. "Apa?" tanyanya seperti orang bodoh.

Gaara tampak makin kesal. "Seorang kekasih. Apa kau punya kekasih di Konoha?"

Ino benar-benar heran. "Apa maksudmu? Tidak, aku tak punya. _Well_, itu bukan urusanmu juga sih, tapi tidak ... kenapa kau tanya soal itu?"

Gaara tampak bingung, dua lengannya kini terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Tapi Kankurou bilang ..."

Dan dalam sepersekian detik, hal itu menyentakkan Ino. Ia tahu tak akan ada satu pun hal baik datang jika Kankurou mengatakan sesuatu pada Gaara tentang hubungan pria dan wanita. Percakapannya dengan ninja pengendali boneka itu kembali terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

"_Aku sama sekali tak tahu kalau kau, well, begitu setia seperti seorang gadis remaja yang hanya akan memberikan ciumannya pada kekasihnya. Kau punya pacar pecemburu di Konoha sana ya? Yang begitu pelit hanya sekedar untuk membiarkan pacarnya berciuman dengan pria lain huh?"_

"_Yeah, benar sekali. Pacarku akan meledak saking cemburunya ketika ada pria lain yang menciumku. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Setiap pria akan marah jika ada pria lain yang mencium gadisnya, idiot!" teriak Ino sarkastis._

Ino menepuk jidat. "Oh, Tuhan ... lagi-lagi begini."

"Jadi Kankurou bohong padaku? Kau tak punya seorang pria yang menunggumu di Konoha?" Gaara memegang dagu, seolah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada Naruto ..."

Ino mengintip dari jelah jemari tangannya yang masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tersenyum kesal. "Kau tahu, kau ini seperti seorang kekasih yang cemburu."

Gaara mengerjap pada sang Yamanaka dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Cemburu? Aku?"

Dan hanya dengan sekelebat pikiran bahwa Gaara cemburu padanya, sukses membuat hati Ino jadi kacau lagi. Pria itu bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia rasakan. _Sial_! "Aku tak punya kekasih. Aku sudah tak berhubungan dengan pria manapun selama 4 tahun terakhir ini. Aku terlalu sibuk memperdalam _medical ninjutsu_," terang Ino, heran pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia harus menerangkan hal itu pada Gaara.

Wajah marah Gaara seketika tergantikan dengan suatu emosi baru yang tak pernah Ino lihat terlintas di wajah tampan itu sebelumnya: ekspresi lega. "Oh ..." gumamnya. Lalu ia tampak kikuk selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. "Aku lapar."

Mata Ino nyaris keluar. "Selesai?" tanyanya tak habis pikir, lalu mengikuti Gaara menuju dapur.

Gadis itu sangat terkejut saat Gaara tiba-tiba berbalik dengan sangat mendadak, membuatnya menubruk dada pria itu dengan kerasnya, dan Ino sudah pasti terjengkang kalau tangan Gaara tidak dengan secepat kilat meraih pinggangnya. Lalu, bahkan sebelum Ino sempat merespon apa yang terjadi, Gaara telah menundukkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di mulut Ino, membuat Ino hanya bisa terpana.

Tapi kemudian, sadar akan apa yang terjadi, tangan Ino mencoba mendorong Gaara sebagai wujud protesnya. "Mmmgh!" Tapi Gaara memperdalam ciumannya, dan Ino nyaris tak bsia bernapas karenanya.

Dalam benaknya, Ino penasaran kenapa Kankurou bilang pada Gaara tentang candaan mereka sebelumnya. Apa ninja pengendali boneka itu berpikir hal itu lucu bagi Gaara yang sedikitpun tidak punya selera humor dalam dirinya? Tapi itu tidak benar-benar penting sekarang. Karena di tengah ciuman mereka, Gaara telah mendorong tubuh Ino hingga menubruk tembok di belakangnya. Pria itu menekankan tubuh tegapnya kepada tubuh mungil Ino sementara kedua tangannya merengkuh kepalanya, jemarinya menyelusup ke antara helain surai pirang Ino, menguraikan ikatan _ponytail_ rambut Ino. Sementara tangan Ino sendiri telah mencengkram bagian depan kemeja Gaara dengan sangat kuat, tanpa sadar menariknya—dan mencungkil—dua kancing pertama dari kemeja itu sebelum Ino sadar apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Sang Kazekage akhirnya menarik diri dan ia terengah-engah kehabisan napas sebagaimana Ino. "Maafkan aku, kita jangan bertengkar lagi," adalah apa yang ia katakan dan pria itu lalu mundur satu langkah dari Ino, lalu menatap kemejanya dengan penasaran, mungkin ia heran akan apa yang terjadi dengan kancing-kancing kemejanya yang jelas hilang dari tempatnya berada.

Ino terkulai, bersandar di tembok dengan lemas, sambil masih berusaha memasok oksigen kembali ke dalam paru-parunya. _Sial, ciumannya benar-benar bisa membunuhku_. Dan memikirkan kalau Gaara melakukannya karena dengan bodohnya masih menganggap kalau mencium seseorang setelah bertengkar akan membuat segalanya lebih baik ...

_Well, _sebenarnya memang ciuman itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik 'kan?

Ino meraba kedua pipinya yang memanas dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangguk. "Gaara ..."

"Ya?"

"Ketika dua orang bertengkar, mereka tak perlu _berciuman_ hanya untuk berbaikan (**2)." Gadis Yamanaka itu lalu berusaha membenarkan keadaan roknya yang entah bagaimana caranya sedikit tersingkap hingga ke pahanya.

Gaara menatap Ino selama mungkin sebelum kemudian ia memberikan sahutan yang sukses meruntuhkan dunia Ino saat itu juga. "Aku tahu."

Ino seperti terkena serangan jantung mendengar hal itu. Namun sebelum ia menjadi panik sendiri, sebuah ketukan keras terdengar dari arah pintu depan, membuatnya segera tersadar dan kembali normal. Merasa ini kesempatan untuk segera menjauh dari Gaara, Ino pun setengah berlari menuju pintu. Tapi bahkan sebelum ia sempat membukanya, pintu itu menjeblak terbuka dengan Kankurou dan Temari muncul berurutan, tampak sangat pucat. Kankurou tampak memegang secarik kertas.

"Hey! Kalian berdua tak akan—wow, apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu?" entah apa yang akan diucapkan Kankurou awalnya karena kini ia telah terdistraksi mendapati penampilan Ino. Tujuan utamanya masuk rumah itu pun terlupakan begitu saja.

Temari menatap Ino dengan penuh ketertarikan. "Rambutmu ... kacau sekali."

Tangan Ino segera meraih rambutnya dan dengan cepat berusaha membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang baru ia sadari sangat kacau.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara, muncul dari belakang Ino.

Pandangan Temari dan Kankurou serta merta tertuju pada kulit dada Gaara yang terekspos jelas dan bagaimana dua kancing teratas kemejanya dengan mencurigakan tak lagi ada di kemeja yang dengan sangat mencurigakan pula tampak sangat kusut itu.

"Apa sebaiknya kita kembali lain waktu ya?" tanya Temari pelan, mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Kankurou sendiri sudah berbalik dan jalan menuju pintu.

Gaara hanya bergeming. Ino menggeram pada tingkah kedua saudara sang Kage itu dan dengan kasar ia segera menarik kerah Kankurou. "Kau menyerbu masuk seperti ada kebakaran saja. Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya?"

Dan saat itulah Kankurou segera jadi serius. "Apa kalian berdua telah merencanakan sesuatu yang belum kalian beritahukan pada kami? Karena saat aku pergi patroli sore ini, selebaran ini tersebar di seantero desa." Laki-laki itu lalu menyerahkan selebaran itu pada Ino.

Ino menyambar selebaran yang diulurkan Kankurou dengan gusar, nyaris merobeknya jadi dua.

"Sejak kapan kalian berdua begitu serius akan semua ini? Karena seluruh desa sedang gembira akan sesuatu yang bahkan belum pernah kami dengar langsung dari kalian. Bukannya kami keberatan atau apa. Itu urusan kalian kok," kata Temari panjang lebar, mengarahkan pandangan dari Gaara dan Ino lalu ke arah Kankurou dan berbagi senyum dengan adiknya itu.

Sementara Ino nyaris pingsan untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, kali ini tak ada hubungannya dengan ciuman Gaara. Karena di dalam selebaran yang dipegangnya saat ini bertuliskan hal berikut:

_Ketika bunga bermekaran dan kelopaknya membuka pada mentari_

_kami akan segera mengikat janji abadi_

_Kami telah berencana dan sudah tak sabar menunggu kedatangannya ..._

_hari pernikahan yang sudah dekat dan inilah waktunya!_

Kami akan menikah pada:

Sabtu, 28 April

pukul 6 sore

di Lapangan Desa Suna

Negara Angin

Mohon doa restu dan kehadiran semuanya pada hari bahagia kami berdua

**Yamanaka Ino dan Sabaku no Gaara**

Ino bahkan ragu ia bisa mendengar dengan benar apa yang Temari dan Kankurou ucapkan saat mereka menanyakan banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ia tidak tahu jawabannya sedikit pun.

"Apa Naruto tahu?"

_Tidak, aku rasa tidak._

"Gaara, kapan kau melamarnya?"

_Itu yang ingin kutahu._

"Apa ayah Ino tahu?"

_Aku harap tidak_.

"Siapa pendamping laki-lakimu?"

_Duh, siapa juga yang peduli!_

"Dan pendamping wanitanya?"

_Gaaahhh!_

"Ini semua sangat mendadak. Apakah kalian sudah mempersiapkan semuanya? Hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi!"

_Bunuh saja aku sekarang ...!_

Suara-suara itu terdengar seperti lebah yang berdengung di kepalanya. Dengung dari ribuan—puluhan ribu lebah. Dan Ino lalu mendongak untuk melihat Gaara.

Tetapi Gaara sendiri tampak tak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Ekspresi _shock_ terpeta jelas di wajah yang biasa tanpa emosi itu.

_Sial_!

* * *

_**...**_

* * *

**NOTE:**

******: bagian Ino melepas kepulangan Masami ku-cut ... coz well, ga gitu penting juga, cuman perpisahan dengan teman yang mau pulang kampung ... ga memengaruhi cerita ini kok ..

(**2): merujuk pada ungkapan _kiss and make up_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**... masih bersambung ...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Wahahahaha, duh, aku tambah gemes aja pengen jembil kedua pipi Gaara di scene yang dia cemburu itu :D ... oh my ... selain itu bagian Matsuri di sini juga bikin aku kasihan ...

.

Ohya, maaf ya kemarin itu el salah naruh notif akhir, **FIN**, harusnya kan **tbc **ya ... hahaha. Ada 2 chap lagi sebelum tamat. Woohoo. Chap depan lebih _gloomy_ ... dan update nggak bisa cepet juga ... maklum ya ...

**Thanks for the support, minnatachi ^_^ *bowed**

* * *

Ohya maaf ga bisa balesin PM kalian satu-satu ya minna, trus ...kemaren kayaknya ada yang nanya beli novel fanfict dimana ... well, el ga pernah kok beli novel fanfiksi, dan ga akan pernah coz itu namanya kita mendukung pelanggaran hak cipta (kecuali penulsi n penerbit udah punya kesepakatan dengan owner-nya secara legal).

el mencetak sendiri fanfiksi yang el sukai. Di antaranya adalah fanfiksi GaaIno ini, el print-out sendiri dengan biaya sendiri trus dijilidkan deh ... Bagi yang follow Instagram el maybe udah tahu gambar buku fanfiksi The Arrangement ini :D

Terima kasih ...


End file.
